Apocalypse Rising
by Chaos Wolf1
Summary: Cloud has been corrupted, Vincent has disappeared, Now three armies are about to converge chasing him. The Apocalypse has begun
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters, they belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Authors notes: This is my first fan fiction, so please REVIEW. I hope you enjoy this.  
Apocalypse Rising.  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
It had been three weeks since A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E had defeated Sephiroth. After the initial shock that they had defeated a near god had sunk in each had decided to go visit their loved ones. They all agreed to meet back in Kalm to celebrate. Today they had all met for the first time after the battle. Cid had been the first to arrive. Cid had spent his time in Rocket town where he promptly proposed to Shera. Red had gone back to Cosmo Canyon, where he gave his grandfather a formal funeral. Yuffie had gone back to Watui where her father bestowed upon her the title of master shinobi. Cloud had gone back to the City of Ancients. Tifa had gone with Barret to see Marline and prepare the city for when the rest of them got to Kalm. Reeve or Cait Sith as he was known, was busy working on forming a new corporation that would use materia instead of mako. Vincent had traveled to the Northern Crater. There he wandered for a week straight. He never stopped working himself into exhaustion until he found it. It was lying on the ground with a pile of broken stone. There lay the long, deadly blade known as the Masamune.  
  
Now everyone was back. Cid and Barret were having a huge fight over some stupid issue. Tifa was busy serving drinks and talking. Yuffie was trying steal some sake from Tifa, Cloud was talking to Red about the Planet, and Reeve was tinkering with Cait Sith.  
  
Throughout all this talk and merriment Vincent watched from a shadowy corner in the back of the room. The first thing he had done was give his Materia to Tifa, (Which went missing shortly after she bumped into Yuffie.) and ordered a beer.  
  
Now he was sitting quietly. The full bottle untouched, as he thought. He was still not sure what he was doing here. This was a place where people were having fun, not a place a demon such as he should be visiting.  
  
Sighing, Vincent rose silently, and walked out the door. He needed to go somewhere where he could relax. Outside he saddled up his black chocobo named Raven. He climbed on the bird's back and made a small clicking sound and the bird began to run.  
  
He knew where he had to go, he had only been delaying the trip. He stopped Raven and dismounted in front of a majestic cave. Vincent held his breath as he stepped in. The inside of the cave was pure crystal and in the back was an alter.  
  
Even in the poor light of the cave Vincent could make out the form of a woman lying on the alter. Her long brown hair was tangled and unruly and her skin a deathly pale.  
  
A weak and shaky voice broke the silence "Son is that you?"  
  
Vincent let lose a long sigh as he walked over to her. " No Lucrecia, my love, it is only me."  
  
Her face contorted with confusion, he was leaning right over her but it was as if she couldn't see him, then her eyes lit up with recognition.  
  
"Vincent?" She whispered as she rose her delicate had and touched his long black hair.  
  
"Yes, it's me, what is happening to you?"  
  
"Jenova is dead isn't she?"  
  
Confused Vincent only nodded "Yes"  
  
Lucrecia let out a small laugh, " Then I don't have long, that monster's cells were the only thing keeping me alive, soon I will be free."  
  
Vincent winced, he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes as tears began to form, bighting his lip he held her hand.  
  
"I am so sorry." Vincent muttered, "I wish I could have saved you, I was just too weak."  
  
Again Lucrecia let out a small laugh  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not. I just wish I could see my so."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence Lucrecia started to cough, her body began to convulse, and all Vincent could do was try to keep her from falling off the alter.  
  
"No, No, don't go, I can't stand to lose you twice" Vincent cried, tears running freely down his face. Lucrecia just looked up at him and smiled, between coughs reached for his hand, pulled it to her face and gently kissed it. With a final sigh her eyes closed and her hand fell limp.  
  
Vincent fell to his knees crying for his dead love, after what felt like an eternity Vincent rose and reached into his bag, and pulled out the Masamune. He gently laid it on the alter next to his love.  
  
"This was your son's, he is with you now in both worlds, rest easy my love, for now that you are gone I can not. "  
  
He stayed with her body for a moment longer before turning and walking into the moonlight.  
  
....................................  
  
Meanwhile at the base of the Northern Crater a small group of people in hooded black cloaks were setting up camp. Two of these figures had gold trim on their cloaks. Their faces were completely covered by their hoods. The Two figures were of adequate build, one a good three inches taller than the other.  
  
"I can not believe that Jenova was defeated." Said the shorter figure in a slightly high-pitched weasley voice, as he reached in his hood adjusting an unseen pair of glasses.  
  
"Don't worry, Jenova means nothing now." Replied the taller figure, unlike his companion his voice was low and had a slight edge to it.  
  
"Fine, but can we be sure that those warriors won't get in our way?" The short man asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them my friend" The tall man said as he pointed to the sky, "Look, give it some time and we will have an army."  
  
The small man looked up and gave a slight chuckle, "Yes everything will go according to plan."  
  
The small man turned and walked to the groups main camp, still chuckling. While the tall man continued to stand and look up at the sky, with a long sigh the man pulled his hood off and a spike of jet black hair was revealed. The man turned to look at the rest of the robed figures and their makeshift camp. As he turned the moonlight caught his eyes and they took a bright green glow. He took a moment to pick up a small rock.  
  
"Soon, soon I will get my revenge." The figure said as he clenched his fist and began the walk to the camp.  
  
About halfway to the camp he opened his fist and dust fell to the ground. With a final sigh he pulled the hood back on.  
  
At the camp there was an excited buzz, and a bunch of the people were pointing up to the sky. For there the stars were moving, some even beginning what seemed to be a decent to Earth. The figure could only laugh and mutter "Soon".  
  
TBC  
  
Final thoughts: Hope you enjoyed this, if you guys have any idea who, if anybody I should pair Vincent up with, please tell me, and please give me a few Reviews. Thanks. 


	2. The Planet's Champion

Disclamer: I don't own any of these characters, they are all property of Squaresoft, or Square Enix, whichever name they are going by now.  
  
Author's notes: I am experimenting with first person narration. Please give me feedback on whether or not you liked it, and please *Review*  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 2: The Planet's Champion ....................................  
  
People have called me many things. They call me a killer, a freak, a monster, and even a demon. I am all these things and more. I have slain hundreds, including my one true love's only child. My name is Vincent Valentine, and I am worse than scum. That is why for the life of me I can't figure out why I am riding as fast as I can to try and save the planet. Why would a monster like me want to do anything that could help other people?  
  
It all started I think, three years ago, when Lucreica died. That night it was like my very soul had died. All emotion disappeared, replaced by a numb sensation of uncaring hatred. I hated the world for taking my beloved, I hated mankind for producing Hojo, the reason she died, and above all else I hated myself for not being able to save her. So for three years I just wandered the world, searching for some meaning in life.  
  
By the second year of wandering I was tired of life. I so wanted just to die and join my love, but death does not seem to come easy to me. I shot myself in the head with my own gun only to wake up hours later with a migraine. So with suicide out of the question, I sought a new means of death. I traveled through the most dangerous areas of the planet, just daring monsters to try and end my life. It never worked. When I was too badly injured, Chaos would take over and kill the beasts.  
  
My loathing of life was finally put aside by the third year. I had given up on my death. The world seemed to be almost telling me that it was not my time to go. So I left alone with my inner demons. I made a small home for myself about a hundred miles east of Bond Village. I stayed somewhat close to a town to hear any news about my old comrades in Avalanche. It seemed they were all enjoying this period of piece.  
  
I myself couldn't seem to rest easy. For about a month now Chaos had been on edge. If it were possible I would say he was afraid. I tried asking him about it but he would only snarl at me and continue his pacing inside my head. So for the past two months I have been living by myself with only the monsters in my head to talk to. Then one week ago the voice came to me.  
  
I had just been thinking about leaving this temporary home, and move to a different location. Reeve had rebuilt Midgar, and I almost wanted to go visit it. I was packing my supplies and about to leave when I heard it.  
  
Vincent, come to me Vincent. The voice said.  
  
The voice was distinctly feminine, but had a commanding force to it.  
  
I ignored the voice and kept on packing, however, it was very persistent. Finally I answered it. Asking it what it wanted. It told me to visit it at the City of the Ancients. Part of me wondered what this mysterious voice would do to me if I refused, but my interest had been sparked and I wanted to see who was calling for me.  
  
It took me three days to get to the City of the Ancients. Raven was exhausted, so I took the saddle off the bird's back and set up camp right outside of the city. I didn't go into the city that night. I was tired and not in the mood to deal with any mysteries that night.  
  
In my dream I was floating in the lifestream, the pale green glow covering me from head to foot. In the lifestream I could make out shapes. Slowly I moved to them. What I saw was, people in black cloaks, they were speaking in soft murmurs and their hands were outstretched. From their hands black rot and corruption flowed, tainting the very lifetstream. Slowly the corruption spread around me until the area around me was pitch black, and from that darkness I could see a pair of red eyes move closer to me. It never came close enough for me to see it but it spoke to me, in a voice that was a mix of a snarl and a grunt. It only said one word, but that word was enough to wake me up. It said, soon.  
  
I arose the next morning shaken. I was tired of riddles. I was ready to meet whatever was waiting for me in the city.  
  
As I entered the city, I passed a pool of water. This was the burial ground of a close friend. Aeris had given her life to summon Holly, the only spell that could save the world from Sephiroth. She had died to save us all, yet I was the only member of our group that had not wept over her loss. Now as I walked pass her burial site, I did not even look at it. My heart was cold as ice. I cared not for her, nor anyone else.  
  
I walked the paths of the city blindly, listening for any sounds that would guide me. I walked for what had to be an hour, until I heard it. I was in the middle of an ally in the ruins when I heard the sound of humming. The sound was soft, but I was able to trace it. I followed the sound until I came to a very familiar place. The sound was coming from the same place Aeris had been killed. From where I stood I could make out the outline of a figure. The figure seemed to be wearing a pale green robe.  
  
I jumped on the pillars that to me to the mysterious figure. My gun loaded and aimed at the person's heart.  
  
"Who are you?" I snarled  
  
The figure merely chuckled and turned. "Why Vincent Valentine, I am hurt that you would forget an old friend."  
  
I was stunned. The figure was a young woman in her twenties, long brown hair tucked into the robe's hood, and striking green eyes.  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
"Yes Vincent, it is good to see you again" She replied in a calm and collected voice.  
  
Considering the fact that I was talking to a dead woman, I was surprised that I was not more shocked. Instead, I found myself looking into her eyes. They were not the same as the young woman I had once known. They were brighter, almost glowing, but they were hers.  
  
"You have changed Aeris."  
  
"Yes, I have ascended Vincent. When I died the planet absorbed my body, now I act as its voice. I am the planets protector, its Avatar so to speak. "  
  
What was I supposed to say to that? A friend that I had thought dead for three years suddenly pops up and summons me. I did what I always did I talked business.  
  
"What do you want Aeris?" I muttered almost coldly  
  
"Always straight forward eh Vincent? Well fine, there is no time anyway. I called you because I need your help."  
  
This caught my attention why would the embodiment of the planet need help with something? "What is the problem?"  
  
Aeris gave a large sigh "Strange things are happening Vincent. The planet is suffering, a new threat is arising and I can't figure it out. All I know is that soon the enemy will reveal itself and the planet will needs its warriors again. I need you to lead Avalanche against this unknown threat."  
  
Ok I was shocked. I was not too surprised about this new threat. It explained why Chaos had been nervous, but the fact that she wanted me to lead Avalanche was almost laughable. "Why me? Why not Cloud? I am sure he would be more than willing to fight this force."  
  
Aeris's face took a very solemn expression. "Cloud is . incapacitated at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean? What has happened Aeris?" I said softly, I knew her feelings for the blonde man had probably not changed over the years.  
  
"It would take too long to explain, here let me show you." Aeris said and reached out to me.  
  
When her arm touched my skin, the world began to spin, when it stooped I found myself in the village of Kalm. What I saw there was enough to make most men cringe, but I maintained my calm. Cloud was laying face down on the floor. Tifa was running to him, trying to bandage his wound. The world began to spin again and I was back.  
  
"When did it happen?" Was all I said.  
  
"Three days ago, now do you see why I need you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what makes you think I will?"  
  
I was pissed, why should I help these people, sure it was sad about Cloud and all, but it was not my problem. I just wanted to be left alone.  
  
"Vincent, the fate of the world depends on you, you can't shrug this responsibility."  
  
"No, your wrong! This is your responsibility not mine. Find yourself another champion." I growled.  
  
Without speaking Aeris struck my face, and I saw stuff that I wish I had never seen.  
  
I saw fire falling from the sky, burning the land to rock. Monsters ripping down villages. But the worst thing I saw was, the members of Avalanche fighting off hundreds of men in black robes. Each was putting up a great fight but eventually they all died, and standing on a cliff above it all was a man, he was cloaked like the rest of the mystery warriors, but his had a golden trim. The figure turned to look at him, and grinned.  
  
When the visions started I had to take a moment to compose myself. The visions of Avalanche dying had been enough to enrage me to the point that Chaos was almost able to take over my body. "What was that?" I asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Aeris looked tired after the visions and it took a moment for her to answer. "That was my premonition. Now you see why you must prepare them, otherwise the world is doomed."  
  
At last I fully understood what was happening. " You have my word, I will find and destroy whatever this new evil is, or die trying."  
  
Aeris gave me a small smile. "Good then go now, I feel that the evil will strike very soon. "  
  
I did not need to be told twice, I turned and left the city. I rode Raven into the pitch-black night. The meeting had taken all day. As I rode I looked up to the sky. I saw the stars beginning to fall from the sky. It looked like they would hit the earth in a day at the max.  
  
So here I am, racing against time to get to Kalm. Trying to do my part to save the world. Will wonders never cease?  
  
Yes people call me a monster, and a demon, and now I have a new title, one I think I can wear proudly, the planet's champion. I just prey I am not too late.  
Final Notes: Thanks for reading. I promise in the next chapter more there will be more action. These two are really just exposition, but I will update quickly, and by all means if you have any ideas tell me, I hoped you enjoyed this, and please review. Thanks. 


	3. Old Friend, New Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are all the property of Square Enix.  
  
Authors Notes: Well here it is, Chapter 3. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. Especially Kimmie for her wonderful review. Now read and enjoy my story, and please I beg of you *Review*  
Apocalypse Rising  
  
Chapter 3: Old Friend, New Foe ..................  
  
The waiting room of Neo-Midgar Hospital was abandoned. On a normal day it would be filled with sick people waiting for treatment. For the past three days however, it had had only one resident. Tifa Lockheart had been in this room praying for Cloud. As she sat wringing her hands only one thought was in her head. "How could this have happened?"  
  
For the past three years Tifa had lived in Kalm. She had kept close contact with most of the members of Avalanche. Cid had moved into Kalm with Shera hoping to start a family. Barret had taken Marlene back to North Coral. Red had taken his rightful place as the protector of Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie had gone back to Wutai, where she was undergoing training for when she became queen. Reeve had rebuilt Midgar, he had found a new power source in the materia that had formed when the lifestream had stopped meteor. Vincent had gone and disappeared into the shadows from whence he came.  
  
It had been hard to see her friends leave, but nothing hurt worse than when Cloud just packed up and left her alone. It had not even been four months after they had saved the world before he left. Tifa remembered the day perfectly. She had walked into his room of their new apartment, and all she had found was a note. The note had only one word on it. "Sorry"  
  
It had been then that she knew that Cloud did not love her. That day she had cried more than she cared to admit. However, not long after Cloud left, Tifa found that she did not miss him. She thought that maybe she had even gotten over him. Then he came home.  
  
Three weeks ago Cloud had walked into town. His cloths torn, hair messed up, and looking considerably thinner, he calmly walked up to her place and had knocked the door. When she opened the door it was like all the years she had spent getting over him had never happened. She had hugged and kissed him gently on the cheek before letting him rest in his old room. Then it happened.  
  
Three days ago Tifa had gone to visit Cid and a three month pregnant Shera. When she had returned she found the front door opened. Upon entering the building she saw Cloud. He was lying face up on the floor, his eyes were closed and his hands were covering a large bloody wound in his stomach. She had acted instantly. She had called Reeve in near hysterics and told him to get a plane to take him to Midgar's hospital. She had stayed with him, holding his head and bandaging the wound for what felt like an eternity before the plane came and had taken them here.  
  
That had been only three days ago but it felt like years. When his condition had stabilized Tifa had called the members of Avalanche to come to Midgar. For their part they had answered the call swiftly, and had arrived yesterday. However now without Cloud they were leaderless. Without a direct leader they had begun to fight about a course of action. Unable to take it anymore she had gone to the front waiting room to think. In the best-case scenario Cloud would be healed in a month, the worst. Well she couldn't bear to think about what the worst scenario was.  
  
Besides the problems with Cloud, were the stars. They had begun falling yesterday. They seemed to be inching themselves closer to the planet, and it was putting everyone on edge.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts Tifa did not notice the sound of the door opening, nor footsteps of a black hooded man waling behind her. By the time she sensed his presence he was upon her. Dagger in one hand the man made an attempt to slit her throat. She was barley able to dodge, but the man was not to be stopped. He delivered a sharp punch to her midsection causing her to double over in pain. Standing over her he prepared for the final blow Tifa closed her eyes waiting for the pain, when from the silence and loud shot echoed through the small room. She heard the sound of the dagger fall to the ground followed by the heavy thud of a body falling lifelessly to the tile. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the dead body of the hooded man, and from the main doorway, looking as if he had been through hell was Vincent Valentine.  
It had taken him a full night of hard riding, but he had made it to Midagar. When he had left the City of the Ancients he had figured they would be in Kalm. That had been a large error. Now he had lost several hours this, and when was racing the stars before they crashed and brought untold devastation to the planet he needed all the time he could get. He had just arrived at the hospital when he saw Tifa fighting a man in a black hooded cloak. Without even thinking he had drawn Death Penalty and fired. The figure fell dead and Vincent made his way to his comrade and helped her get up.  
  
"Are you injured?" Vincent asked, sounding colder than he had meat to.  
  
"No, just a little shocked, thank you Vincent, but what are you doing here?"  
  
" It's a long story, and one we don't have time for, are the others here?" Vincent asked in a rushed and tired voice.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah they're all here, so I take it you know about Cloud?"  
  
Vincent sighed, he had forgotten about how Tifa felt about Cloud, and how his injury had probably affected her mind. He would have to tread carefully around her, the girl did not need any more problems.  
  
"Yeah I know about him. How is he?"  
  
Biting her lower lip, Tifa tried to keep her emotions in check. "Not good. The wound is very large and he lost a lot of blood before we found him. They are giving him a lot of medicine but they don't know if he will wake up."  
  
Vincent nodded, and gave her a sympathetic look. "And how are you?"  
  
Looking into his deep crimson eyes Tifa tried her best to act normal. "Me? Oh you know I am fine. It just is so hard sometimes." She muttered before tears began to form.  
  
Vincent felt awkward, he was not used to dealing with people, or emotions, but he did his best to console her. He patted her back and let her weep for a few moments before she pulled back, her eyes a little read, but her face grim.  
  
"Here, let me take you to the others." She said and led Vincent through the hospital till they got into a large room with a large oak desk in the middle. Standing in the room were all his old alleys. They mostly looked the same with only minor physical changes. In fact the only major change was the Cid was not smoking.  
  
None of the warriors noticed him and Tifa as they walked into the room. They were all to into their own arguments. Vincent just stood at the doorway taking in each conversation, looking for new information. Then, amidst the mindless bickering he learned of where the stars seemed to be heading. According to Red the stars were moving towards the Northern Crater.  
Unable to take the noise anymore Tifa cleared her throat to get the others attention. When they looked at her it was obvious that they were shocked to see the figure of Vincent standing next to her. In fact Tifa was just as surprised by the presence of the lone gunman. Not that she was upset, of all the people in Avalanche Vincent was the only one who had always kept his cool, he could always be relied upon to give a logical answer even in the most trying of times. However, It was a little strange that he already knew about Cloud without being told. Though she did not think that Vincent was up to anything that could hurt the group, she wished he would tell them what had happened to him in past three years. Once the initial shock of seeing Vincent wore off, and they were all composed again Vincent spoke.  
  
"Alright, we all know that something big is happening. From what I heard the stars are heading toward the crater. I know that I am in no position to tell you all to do, but I ask that some of you join me as I go there to battle whatever new evil is waiting for us there. I fully understand if you chose to follow a plan of your own, but with or without you I am leaving first thing in the morning." With that being said Vincent turned and left the room.  
  
The room was totally silent for a few moments after Vincent left, before the others began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. Never thought I would see him again." Cid muttered to himself.  
  
"I think I will be joining him." Red said solemnly. "No matter what happens I would rather go out to face this evil, rather than just sit here."  
  
"I'm with Red" Cid said. "I am tired of sitting on my fucking ass. Besides Vincent seems to know what he is doing. "  
  
Slowly all the members had agreed to Vincent's proposition. A slight smile crossed Tifa's face. It was amazing, not even being there for more than an hour and already Vincent had gotten the group to agree on a course of action. She knew he would never admit to it, but the man was a born leader.  
It had been a very long day, Vincent thought, as he rummaged through the deserted pharmacy. After a few minuets he found what he was looking for. It was a plain bottle of white pills. He ripped off the top of the bottle with his claw and pulled out about 7 of the white pills and swallowed them. After a few moments he let out a relaxed sigh. Most snipers he had known had used tranquilizers to keep theirs nerves in check. Vincent had done the same thing for many years, when he was young. Now they served a new purpose, in stressful times he found it hard to keep his demons from taking control. The pills adequately relaxed him so that he could maintain control before they could take over his body.  
  
As he was preparing to sleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room he heard the groups footsteps. Vincent almost smiled, he had hoped that they would agree with his idea. It would make things much easier with their support.  
  
As they walked to him, Vincent began planning the next day's trip. In his head he had already figured out who he wanted to go with him. He would leave the others to take care of Cloud.  
  
Tifa led the group to Vincent, where they stood around him. Speaking for the group Tifa stepped forward. "Alright Vincent, we all agree to follow you, so can you fill us in on what you have planed?"  
  
Vincent rose form his chair, the pills had already lost effect, due to whatever Hojo had done to him. "Alright, the way I see it is that we have to spilt into two groups. Cid, Red, Yuffie, and I will go to the crater and see what we can find there. Hopefully we can stop the stars before they crash on our planet. It seems like they will crash late tomorrow so we have to leave at dawn. The rest of you will have to stay here and take care of Cloud. Is everyone ok with that?"  
  
"No!" Came Tifa's defiant reply.  
  
Slightly shocked Vincent looked at her with a cold gaze.  
  
"What is wrong Tifa?"  
  
"I am going with you. This might be my chance to find who hurt Cloud. So no matter what you say I am going."  
  
Too weary to argue Vincent conceded, he would need as may able fighters as he could get after all. "Fine rest up we will be leaving at dawn."  
  
Vincent sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He would need the rest.  
  
....................................  
  
In the northern crater, a figure in a black cloak with gold trim looked to the sky. The stars were now very close, they seemed to form a halo in the sky over the mountain. As he looked up, one of the stars glowed brighter than the others, from it grew two tentacles. These glowing snakelike limbs moved through the sky and made their way to where the mysterious figure stood. Upon hitting the ground the tentacles began to change shape. They formed into two bodies. Both were human like, but with minor differences. Each were about seven feet tall and incredibly muscular, but their bodies generated a bright aura. Their heads were shaped like demons with curled horns protruding from above the ears. The tallest had a large black pole arm, while the shorter held two black swords.  
  
When their bodies were fully formed, the star that the tentacles had come from went out like a dead light bulb. Absolutely nothing remained of it. The tallest turned to the man in the black cloak.  
  
"Is everything going according to schedule, mortal?" The creature asked in a voice that was like thunder  
  
Bowing before the creature the hooded man gestured to his group's camp. "Yes we have amassed your army general Crassus."  
  
The army he was referring to was thousands of monsters that now resided in cages on the outskirts of the camp.  
  
The smaller creature gave a tight smile. "Fine, then let us get to work." The figure said in a voice cold and demonic in tone.  
  
Crassus looked at the small figure and gave a slight chuckle "Do you want to do this Thaddeus or should I?"  
  
The smaller creature nodded "I think I will, if it pleases you general."  
  
Crassus nodded and Thaddeus bent down and lay his hands on the snowy ground. With a mighty roar, black energy flowed through his hands and towards the caged beasts. When the flowing energy hit them the creatures began to mutate. Their bodies grew bigger shattering the cages. New limbs and claws grew, some creatures split in half and formed into totally new beasts. After a few short moments the transformation was done.  
  
With the beast's transformation done Thaddeus rose and stood next to the other two figures.  
  
Crassus walked into the center of the camp followed by the hooded figure and Thaddeus. In the center of the camp was a large pool of lifestream that formed into a river. The lifestream was different however, instead of being bright green it was tainted black. The cause of this taint was hanging above the pool. On a small floating pylon rested a black orb. Though it looked like nothing, the black orb was the strongest weapon on the planet. It was the black materia.  
  
Looking over the taint the three men looked down, a satisfied look on both Crassus and Thaddeus's faces.  
  
"Good, everything is almost ready, soon there will be no stopping us." Crassus's rumbling voice muttered.  
  
The two creatures walked out of the camp and explored their surroundings while the man in the black hood remained with his camp, and beneath his pale hood smiled. He walked the camp and found another man with golden trim on his robes. "They have come, soon all our work will be rewarded."  
  
Merely nodding the other man turned and returned to whatever scientific design he was working on. Leaving him, the mysterious figure returned to his tent and slept.  
................................  
The group left right at dawn. By noon they had arrived on the northern continent. Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, were strapping parachutes on. They were getting ready to drop on some sort of strange campsite. Cid had spotted it just a little while ago, when many cargo planes were departing.  
  
"All right boys and girls. I am right above the campsite, it's now or never, call me on the PHS when you want me and Red to pick you up. Now get off my plane, and try not to get yourselves killed.  
  
Vincent looked at each member of his group and nodded. They each jumped off the edge of the plane, and deployed their parachutes.  
  
The decent downward was uneventful but upon landing Vincent saw a large group of monsters, they seemed like Behemoths but they had more horns and they were twice the size. When the beasts saw them they charged. Without even thinking Vincent sent off a barrage of bullets. His shots managed to kill the first beast, while Yuffie's Conformer imbedded itself into the other ones skull.  
  
The fight lasted only two seconds. When they were done, Vincent's ears detected what he could swear was laughing.  
  
He signaled for the others to follow him deep into the camp. After about fifteen minuets of walking led them to what seemed like a black river. The others were completely confused, but Vincent knew what the stuff was. It was the same as in his dream. The black stream had to be corrupted lifestream.  
  
"How did they do this?" Vincent asked himself.  
  
"Oh My God!" Yuffie yelled as she stared above the pool.  
  
Vincent looked at what she was talking about and saw what she was referring to. On top of the pylon was the black materia.  
  
"Yuffie, grab that and hold onto it, the rest of you guys stay on your guard." Vincent said.  
  
Run, this place is not safe for us.  
  
Vincent knew the voice. It was Chaos. Vincent knew if the demon was scared there had to be a good reason. Yuffie had acquired the black orb. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out the PHS. "Cid. We need pickup right now!"  
  
"There won't be time for that I'm afraid." Said a voice.  
  
Tifa quickly turned her head to where the voice had come from. Her mace a mix of confusion and dread.  
  
From behind a large dune of snow three figures walked towards them. One human in a black cloak , and two creatures in black armor.  
  
The largest creature looked at them and laughed. "These are the warriors of the planet. These ants, were strong enough to destroy Jenova? They look like they could barley kill a fly. Thaddeus I will leave you to handle these fools." The creature said, and disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Hmm. As amusing as this fight would be, I am afraid I will have to miss your deaths, goodbye." The figure in black said, and he too disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Vincent cocked his gun and was preparing for the creatures assault.  
  
"Ha, three on one eh hardly a fight!" The creature yelled.  
  
As he spoke black wings sprouted out of his back and his arms became covered in scales and grew claws.  
  
"Now who's first?" The creature growled as it charged them.  
  
Yuffie tried to dodge the attack but she was hit in the head by the creature's massive claws and was knocked halfway across the campsite.  
  
Vincent managed to dodge the creature and shoot it in the head. However, the bullets only bounced off his thick hide.  
  
Tifa was not so lucky in the battle , she been so shocked by the creatures transformation that she had not been able to cast any spells from a distance. The creature turned to her and grabbed her by the throat, choking the life out of her body.  
  
Vincent had run to Yuffie and checked for a pulse. Thankfully she was still alive, only hurt. Vincent was desperate. He could hear Tifa's struggling with the beast. He quickly found the black orb and pulled it out, and prepared to use his ultimate weapon.  
  
Vincent's gun the Death Penalty had one feature that made it superior to all other guns. One could actually load a materia, and fire it from the gun with the force of many times is mastered level. If he fired the Black Materia he was sure that it would be more than enough to kill the creature. Besides, by firing the materia it would forever destroy it stopping people from using its unholy power.  
  
Vincent quickly loaded the orb and charged at the creature. Tifa was being held by her neck and her kicks and punches were quickly losing power. To make matters worse the creature was hovering over a waterfall of the corrupted lifestream.  
  
Vincent looked up to the sky to see Cid and his plane descending down upon them.  
  
Turning his attention back to Tifa Vincent charged from his position to, the edge of the waterfall.  
  
"Hey beautiful, forgetting someone?" Vincent yelled  
  
The creature looked at him menacingly with its glowing red eyes.  
  
Without hesitation he Vincent pulled the trigger. The Black Materia shot out like a comet, but when it came out of the barrel, it melted the barrel shut behind it.  
  
The orb hit the creature square in the chest and the monster exploded. In a second Vincent jumped off the cliff, and surrendered his body to Chaos. Thin wings shot out of his body, and his body began to change till there were no similarities between this demon and its human counterpart.  
  
Still barley in control Vincent/Chaos caught Tifa and with all his strength threw her back onto the ledge, then he before Chaos could fly after her, forced himself to change back.  
Tifa was in a lot of pain, but she was still alive thanks to Vincent. She quickly rose from the ground, to see where he was, but all she saw was Yuffie's body and Cid's ship landing. She rushed to the edge to see Vincent's body crash into the foamy black lifestream. Guilt and anguish filled her very being as she saw the man who had saved her life die. She fell to her knees and fainted. However before she fell into oblivion, something in her mind clicked. She knew the voice of the man in the black cloak was familiar, but now she knew who it was, though it seemed imposable she knew it had to be her old friend Zack.  
The fall wasn't that bad, Vincent thought as he began to fall. He hoped that Tifa would be ok, and that they could take on his duty from here. His last thoughts were of how he would soon be with his love, and then he felt a great pain in his back as he hit the black lifestream, and all was black.  
Final Thoughts: Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I know some of it may not make sense now, but most will be revealed in chapter 4. So if you have any thoughts or comments on how to make this better please Review and tell me. Thanks for reading. 


	4. When Demons Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are all property of Square Enix.  
  
Author's Notes: Well here it is chapter 4. I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their encouragement. I hope you all like this chapter, and please Review!  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 4: When Demons Cry.  
Cloud had woken to a world of complete darkness. His memory was very fuzzy on how he got here. The last thing he could remember was being at Tifa's place. She had gone out for some reason or another, and he had been hanging out in the living room. He had been walking out of the house when he had sensed another presence. Instantly on alert Cloud began scanning the house for any intruders. He had been searching the kitchen area when he had felt a sharp burning pain in his back. The pain quickly intensified and Cloud found himself on his knees. He had heard the sound of harsh, cold laughter. With all his strength Cloud turned to see a man in a black cloak and gold trim.  
  
"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, I am sorely disappointed in you. I expected more of a fight, but I am not complaining, let's see how you like being left for dead my old friend. If you survive then we will continue this fight."  
  
Cloud had been in too much pain to understand what this strange man meant, but his voice was strangely familiar.  
  
Now he had awakened in this place of darkness. Cloud had been completely confused. He had felt his way around the black area, until he had found a doorway. He fumbled with the doorknob and opened it. What lay before him, was yet another area of complete darkness, except for one bright light, that was radiating off in the horizon. Cloud was now walking towards the light, he had been walking so long he felt like he would soon collapse. Worst of all was that it seemed like the further he walked the further the light moved away from him.  
  
Finally Cloud just collapsed, he was too tired, and his goal seemed unattainable. As Cloud was lying in a heap of exhaustion, the darkness began to fade for an instant, and he beheld a beautiful sight. A woman clad in a glowing green cloak, and with long brown hair, stepped out of the darkness and walked to him. Cloud's mind tried to register the sight. The figure seemed very familiar, but the only thing that came to his mind was one word. Aeris.  
  
The figure walked to him, and as she drew closer more of Cloud's memory returned, until he regained almost all his memory of the beautiful woman that stood before him. Cloud tried to speak, but his voice had left him.  
  
Picking up on his urge to communicate, Aeris offered him a hand to help him stand up.  
  
Cloud, you must not give in to this darkness. The planet needs your strength. You must pull through this. I can't heal you, I am too weak to light the way for you. Just remember, no matter what do not yield to this darkness.  
  
Cloud looked up at Aeris with a confused look on his face. Why couldn't she help him. Then he noticed something. Her robes, while at first glance seemed to be a perfect light green, was littered with dark black stains. Even Aeris's form seemed very thin and sickly.  
  
Go now Cloud, and please hurry, your friends need you back. I need you back.  
  
After she spoke these words, the light around Cloud dimmed and she was gone into the darkness. With renewed energy Cloud resumed his long walk. However, he felt almost as if there was something following him, and it was gaining speed.  
.......................  
As Vincent was falling off a ledge of the northern cater, crashing into a river of black lifestream, Vincent quickly used the underwater materia. Praying that it would stop him from drowning in the river of death. Vincent hit the river back first, and it caused white-hot pain to spread all around his body. Vincent lost conciseness almost right upon impact.  
  
Pain, that was all Vincent felt when he woke up. He felt as if his entire back had been broken and then slashed with broken glass. Worst of all was the black lifestream. The stuff was burning his body.  
  
Vincent was not sure how long he had been floating in the lifestream. It could have been anywhere from a few hours to a day. All Vincent knew was that he had to get out of the lifestream. He knew he couldn't just let the river take him to its course. He had to dive and pray he could find an exit.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths Vincent plunged deep into the black lifestream. The underwater materia activated immediately and Vincent began his search. After almost a minute Vincent felt as though he couldn't last much longer in this vile river. Just as he was about to lose hope he saw an underwater cavern. Putting all his faith in this one option Vincent swam into it. Inside Vincent found that the water level broke not far above him. With the last of his energy Vincent swam out of the lifestream and into the empty cavern, not long after he had gotten himself on dry land Vincent lost consciousness.  
  
Vincent awoke, and went through his supplies. All he had left was his cure, fire, and Odin materia, as well as his PHS. Vincent used his cure spell until he was completely out of magic energy. Even with the cure spell Vincent was not fully recovered. He would have to rely on his own enhanced healing powers. Slowly he began the long walk through the cavern hoping that it would take him to the surface.  
  
As he was walking caught a bright green glow out of the corner of his eye. Intrigued Vincent walked to the source. What he found was a small alter. On it lay three materia orbs. They all appeared normal, but while most materia shone with an inner light these were dull and seemed to lack any energy to power their spells. Slowly Vincent reached for one of the orbs with his claw. As he held it a small light flashed inside it, and then died out.  
  
Vincent was so absorbed in his discovery he did not notice the sound of claws stepping on stone. From behind Vincent the black demon known as Thaddeus prepared to strike with twin black bladed kitanas.  
  
Vincent sensed the strike right before it had a chance to kill him. Vincent back flipped away from the dark figure.  
  
"You bastard! You dare try and hurt me? I, who am so far superior to your pathetic race, I, who could cause mountains to fall on a whim? You will pay for this insult with your life, and those of your friends." The demon snarled.  
  
Vincent wasn't paying attention to the demons tirade, he was trying to figure his chances of defeating him. He had already used his greatest weapon, the black materia had been the ultimate destructive power on the planet and it still wasn't enough to kill this monster, and now he couldn't use his gun. Vincent knew he had no chance but he would not submit to this creature. Clenching his metal claw Vincent struck. The golden metal broke through the monster's black-scaled stomach.  
  
In a shriek of pain the creature smacked Vincent in the head and knocked him to the floor. Vincent braced himself, knowing he had no chance without a weapon. However rather than killing him the creature began to fall on it's knees and continued to cry in pain. Slowly the creature's flesh began to bubble and at last melted off the creature's skeleton.  
  
Vincent was in awe, how had he done that to such a powerful beast? He slowly unclenched his clawed fist to see the materia still in his golden metal palm. The only difference now was that the orb now held a bright green glow, somehow it had managed to power itself. Without hesitation Vincent grabbed the remaining two orbs and resumed his trek up through the cavern. As he was walking upwards Vincent reflected at how insane the last few days had been. "it's just one of those weeks." Vincent muttered. At last he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He climbed out to see that he was at the base of one of the northern mountains. Above him the sky was tinted orange with the sunset, and flying above him he saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. The Highwind, it was his only ticket out of the northern continent, and his only chance of being reunited with his allies. Quickly pulling out his PHS he called out to the flying ship.  
  
"Cid, this is Vincent, I am almost right below you, now pick me up, we have a lot of work to do." Vincent said into the PHS, as he pulled out his Death Penalty and inspected the damages. His mind on the three new materia he had discovered in the cavern. He had a feeling that they would serve some special purpose in future battles.  
............................  
Crassus was furious. The general and Thaddeus had some sort of mental link, that told him that Thaddeus had been killed. The monstrous general had screamed in rage, and had ripped the spinal cord out of one of the newly enhanced monsters. Crassus and Zack were in a cargo plane dropping off many of these new beasts to cause havoc across the land. At last the general gained control of his rage and turned to Zack.  
  
"That man, the one in red, who was he?" Crassus said in a low growl.  
  
"That was Vincent Valentine. He is a very skilled marksman, and if he loses himself to his rage he will become a demonic being known as Chaos." Zack said to Crassus in a board tone.  
  
"I will rip that man's head off and feed it to the beasts, to avenge Thaddeus. Though he was weak Thaddeus was under my charge. To kill him is to insult me, and no mere mortal shall escape my wrath!" Crassus said in a ferocious roar.  
  
"Yeah well you could do that, but if you want to hurt a man like Valentine you have to go after his heart, and I have the perfect plan.  
  
Intrigued Crassus listened to Zack's plan and smiled.  
  
......................  
Tifa had almost given up hope for Vincent. It had been two days since Vincent had saved her from falling to her death. She had been unconscious when the others had helped her onto the Highwind. When she had woken up, she had told them how she had identified the man in the black hood to be Zack. They were skeptical to say the least, but they did comfort her about Vincent.  
  
When they had gotten the call from Vincent Tifa's heart had almost skipped a beat, she was so happy that he was alive. When they picked him up, he had been near death. His skin was all bright red and peeling, from being exposed to the lifestream for so long. After a day in the air though he was back to full health. He had been listening to Cid fill him in on the identity of the man in black. He seemed to be taking in all the information, but his mind was somewhere else. When Cid was done Vincent handed him, the ruined Death Penalty, and asked if he could repair it.  
  
"Hell yeah, I can, I could probably improve it, but it will take time. Till then I think you will have to rely on your handguns." Cid said in a friendly tone.  
  
"No" Vincent said coldly "The guns will have no effect on these new monsters, I will need a new weapon, and I think I know just the place." Vincent muttered.  
  
..............................  
Vincent had returned, the open cave behind the waterfall was like a jagged mouth, and it filled his heart with uneasiness. They had landed the Highwind not far from here, and the others had made camp. Tifa had offered to come with him, but this was something he had to do on his own. Taking a deep calming breath Vincent crossed the threshold into the cave. It was exactly as he had left it, slowly he walked to the center of the cave. There on her alter lay his love, her body almost untouched by time since he left her. Trying not to look at her Vincent reached and grabbed the black hilt of the deadly blade known only as the Masammune.  
  
As he clutched the hilt, Lucrecia's slender arm rose and grabbed his wrist. Vincent jerked back in surprise. He slowly backed away from the alter, blade in hand, and in front of him Lucrecia rose from her alter and looked at Vincent.  
  
"Hello lover." Lucrecia said, in a voice that was so beautiful to Vincent's ears it was almost like a melody.  
  
"Lucrecia! My love, how is this possible? I saw you die myself. What power has brought you back to me?" Vincent asked in an awed tone.  
  
"A man named Crassus came here and he revived me. He has given us what we always wanted. Now come lover it has been so long let us reunite at last." She said as she opened her arms to embrace him.  
  
Vincent slowly walked to her and held her close to his body. As the couple embraced Lucrecia's arm morphed from a normal human to a shape that resembled a spearhead. As the couple parted Vincent landed a kick to the woman's midsection, before she could use her spear/arm.  
  
"How! How did you know you accursed beast?" Lucrecia cried as she clutched her sore stomach.  
  
" Never once in all our time together did Lucrecia call me lover. Now let me talk to her. Free her soul, and return her to me!" Vincent said, his voice choked with emotion.  
  
" Ha! Your girlfriend's soul is burning in hell. I am all that's left!" The woman said, as her body began to change. From her chest sprouted new arms, and her original arms became pincers.  
  
"Alright..Ok, then I guess I can't ask her for forgiveness." Vincent muttered in a near silent tone.  
  
"What did you say fool?" The creature asked in a gravely tone of voice.  
  
"I said goodbye!!" Vincent yelled as he thrust the long deadly blade into his love's heart. When he pulled it out, her body reverted back to normal, and her face took on a peaceful look.  
  
"Vincent stared numbly at her dead body and slowly carried it onto the alter and walked out of the cave in complete silence.  
  
When he was outside he looked up at the northern crater, and its halo of stars. As he looked at it he felt his rage taking over every fiber of his being.  
  
"Is that it!!! Is that all you have, you god damn sons of bitches! You think you can kill me like that. I swear on everything holly that I will slaughter all of your forces!" Vincent screamed to the sky.  
  
Drawn to his yells three large dragon-like creatures moved to him. Sensing that he was not a natural predator they began to charge. When Vincent saw them, a wicked smile light up his face, and his body began to change. Horns sprouted from his skull, black wings ripped from his back. His body was covered in black scales, and his eyes flared to a bright red. Vincent was gone, now Chaos was in charge.  
  
In one hand Chaos held Masammune and in the other the black blade known as Chaos saber was forming. With the two blades Chaos sliced up their bodies like they were made of air. Chaos did not stop at killing them, he started to dismember their corpses, in a sickening display of bloodlust.  
  
Chaos sensed a presence to his right and turned to see a young woman with long dark brown hair, and wearing a white shirt. The bright red eyes registered the young woman as Tifa. She was yelling something at him, she seemed to be trying to calm him down, trying to turn him back into Vincent. Slowly it worked, and Vincent found himself on his knees.  
  
"Vincent! Oh god Vincent, what happened?" Tifa asked in a worried tone.  
  
Vincent was so out of it he did not even answer, so she looked in the cave and saw the blade wound in Lucrecia's heart.  
  
" They did something to her didn't they Vincent?" Tifa asked in a comforting voice.  
  
Vincent gave a slight nod, and tears began to flow freely from his dark crimson eyes. Throughout all his life Vincent had rarely cried, but throughout the entire night Vincent wept, at the horrible sin that he had committed, and throughout it all Tifa was there helping to comfort a demon while he cried.  
Final thoughts: Well here it is, my first attempt at a dramatic sequence. I hoped you liked it. Also I know that I might have offended some Sephiroth fans by giving Vincent his sword. It was just something I always wanted to see, and I thought that some people might like the concept. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions on how I should continue the story don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks again and please REVIEW. 


	5. A Love Growing on a Battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix.  
Author's notes: Well first of all I would like to thank my most faithful reviewers, Kimmie, and Angel of Silence. They and all my other reviewers have been very encouraging. I have gone back into first person narration for this chapter. Also as Kimmie encouraged, I tried to add more focus to the characters, and their feelings. I hope you like it, and as always please REVIEW.  
Apocalypse Rising  
  
Chapter 5: A Love Growing on a Battlefield  
Of all the members of Avalanche, I never expected Vincent to break down. He was always so calm, and collected, but last night I saw him lose control. Cid, Yuffie, and Red had landed the Highwind, and Vincent had gone to get the Masamune, to replace his now ruined Death Penalty.  
  
We were all worried about how Vincent would deal with seeing Lucrecia's body. I was so tense that I left the group to walk and around and sort through my thoughts. I had a bad feeling about that night.  
  
While I was walking I heard, and loud and an inhuman cry. I had only heard the sound a few times, but those times had been burned into my memory. The sound came from the creature Chaos. Something horrible must have happened to make Vincent transform. I ran to where the sound had originated, and there, hovering over three dismembered corpses, was Chaos. My first instinct had been to run for my life, but I found myself walking to the creature. Inside I knew that he would not hurt me, that inside the demon, was my friend, and that he was in great pain, and that I had to do what I could, to draw him out.  
  
I am not quite sure what I said, I just tried to comfort him, and slowly Chaos faded away to leave an anguished Vincent. I tried to ask what had happened, but he wouldn't answer, his face was blank, and he looked paler than usual. I slowly rose and checked the cave. Inside I saw a small trail of blood, leading from the center of the cave to the alter where Lucrecia lay. I walked up to the body and saw a thin blade wound through her heart.  
  
This sight took a moment to comprehend. Though I had known Vincent only a short time, I knew enough about him, to be sure that he would never willingly hurt Lucrecia. Something must have driven him to do it. I quickly walked back to Vincent. He was still on his knees, his face blank, as if he was still registering what he had done.  
  
As I kneeled next to him, I started to realize what we were up against. Somehow this new evil had the ability to revive Lucrecia, and make Vincent kill her. I suppressed a shudder, these new creatures were more horrible than I had even feared. I tried to comfort Vincent. As I did his body began to shudder. It seemed he could no longer contain the grief, and that his body would break down. He continued to shudder, and then he began to sob, tears flowed like rivers from his crimson eyes, and his face was contorted with grief and shame. He cried almost the entire night. He cried until there were no more tears left to shed, and still he was unable to rise.  
  
Through it all I stayed with him, until he unsteadily rose to his feat. I took his arm, and let him lean on my shoulder and slowly we walked back to the Highwind. When we arrived he silently walked into the conference room, and closed it behind him. No one followed, but they all looked to me for an explanation. When I finished telling them what had happened, there was complete silence. They all understood how much pain Vincent must be in, and they decided to leave him be. We took off not long ago, heading back to Midgar to meet up with the others.  
  
Cid is at the helm, with Red discussing what they should do when we get back. Yuffie is trying to contain her motion sickness while we fly back. I am just standing on the deck, staring out at the clouds in the sky.  
  
I truly hate Lucrecia. That is one thing I am sure of. I have never met her, but I know her story. She had never loved Vincent. She had just used him, and then broken his heart. I had hoped Vincent had moved on, that he could put her memory in the past and face his future, but now she has destroyed him yet again, and for that I hate her. Anyone who could hurt Vincent that deeply, has to be evil.  
  
I think I sympathize with Vincent, because we are so similar. We both have loved people that did not love us back. We have spent our lives, trying to be worthy of their love, and we have both failed. I have always felt for Vincent, and in his own quiet way, Vincent has always been there for me.  
  
I remember when we first met. Cloud, Aeris, and I had been exploring the Shin-Ra mansion when we found his coffin. While Cloud and Aeris, had been terrified by this dark man, I sensed that he was not evil. When he dismissed us, and we went to leave, I stayed behind. I could sense the power around him. I felt that he could be one of the deciding factors in our fight against Sephiroth. He finally joined.  
  
As I started to look around the Highwind, I realized how depressing the scene was. There was an air of defeat around us, as if we were coming home with our tails between our legs. It was as if we had lost the will to fight along with Vincent. It made sense I guess. Throughout our entire journey, every one of us had had our moment of weakness, where we thought there was no point left in fighting. However, Vincent had never shown any weakness, he had always been strong, he had been our rock. Now he had finally cracked, he could no longer take care of us, and it had gone on long enough. It was time for them to be there for him.  
  
With new determination, I marched to the conference room, I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was pitch black except for the small porthole in the back of the room. There he was, sitting on the floor with his back against the back right corner, the Masamune lying right to him.  
  
Vincent looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot, making them look completely red. His face was sunken, and there were tear streaks still on his cheeks.  
  
"Vincent, how are you doing?" I asked in a voice that sounded shakier than I wanted.  
  
" Go away Tifa." Vincent said, in a hoarse, yet commanding voice.  
  
"Not until you talk to me. Vincent, what happened last night, was horrible. No one should have to ...."  
  
"Shut Up! What would you know?! You spend your time pining over Cloud, at least he is still alive! Do you think you could kill him? Until you have to kill a loved one you will never know what I went through. So just shut up and leave me alone!" Vincent yelled, and slowly stood up, and his hand reached for the Masamune.  
  
I was shocked at how fiercely he had responded to me, and I took a fe2w steps back. My eyes began to burn a little, and a single tear fell from my eye.  
  
"No! You listen to me Vincent! You mean a lot to everyone here, and we need you. You can deny your importance to all of us, but it is still there. Right now bad shit is happening, and you seem to be the only one with the faintest idea of what is going on. You can't repent by locking yourself up, if you truly seek forgiveness then help us. Please, we need you Vincent, I need you." I shot back in a harsh voice.  
  
" You don't need me, go back to Cloud, when he wakes up he can help you. He was always a good leader." Vincent muttered in a soft voice.  
  
" You still don't understand, Vincent you can't hide from your life, you can only go out and face it to the best of your ability. Cloud is not here, and you may be our only hope in this fight. So please just come with me." I pleaded.  
  
Vincent gave no response, leaving us in complete silence.  
  
"Fine, stay hidden, see where it leaves you. Goodbye Vincent." I muttered and walked out of the door.  
  
When I left the room, I walked out and headed to the helm of the ship. My lower lip was quivering, but I was determined not to let myself cry. If Vincent insisted on hiding then we would have to fight on our own.  
  
As I entered the helm I saw cid looking almost scared. Red was at the front of the helm looking out of the window.  
  
"Cid, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
" Look." Was his only reply.  
  
I walked over where Red was, and gasped at what I saw. There was a group of fifteen giant griffons flying towards us.  
  
"What do we do?" Was all I asked.  
  
"You, Red, and Yuffie get on deck, and try to fight them off. I will try to get us out of here. Do you think Vincent-"  
  
"No, he won't fight." I answered before cid could finish his question.  
  
With a curt nod Cid focused on the helm, and Red and I got up on deck, to find Yuffie already prepared for battle. Though she was sick she was ready to use all of her materia against these creatures. We each took a section of the deck and prepared ourselves for the coming fight.  
  
We didn't have to wait long. The griffons came at us in full force. Yuffie was the first to attack, she used the spell ultima, and green flames flew at the beasts, they were sent flying back away from the ship, but they righted themselves and attacked again, as if the spell were merely an annoyance. Yuffie tried Fire 3 on the beasts, but the merely absorbed the attack. The beasts split up into three groups and attacked us. Red was using his Stardust Ray attack on them, but again it didn't seem to bother them. The five beasts I was facing formed a circle around me, they closed in on me while I was attacking the one closest to me. I cried out in pain when I felt a large talon claw my back. I turned and prepared my ultimate attack.  
  
"Final Heaven!" I yelled as I preformed my ultimate attack. When I was done, four of the five beasts had died, but the attack had taken a lot of energy. I turned to see how Red and Yuffie were doing.  
  
Yuffie was on the ground, being attacked by all five of her enemies. Red was doing slightly better, having killed two of his opponents, but he too was begging to tire. It seemed that we would not win this battle.  
  
I paid for adverting my attention by being attacked by a fire spell from the beast. Both my arms were burned and I would be unable to fight against the creature's next strike.  
  
The creature struck me with its talon and knocked me face down to the ground. I turned around to see the creature's face give a look of triumph as it prepared for the kill. Then, in a flash of red and black, the creature let out a small gurgling sound, before its head fell off its shoulders. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, and turned to see Vincent holding the Masamune in his normal hand, he was standing just to the right of me.  
  
"Vincent! What are you doing?" I asked in a breathless voice.  
  
" A friend recently told me that one can't hide from their life. They can only face it to the best of their ability. That's what I'm doing." Vincent said, as he pulled out a handgun from a holster on his left side.  
  
Vincent charged through the group of griffons around Yuffie, he killed two with only one strike with the Masamune. Then he stood in the middle of the small circle they had formed around the young ninja.  
  
" Prepare to die you vermin! I shall put the fear of hell into you!" Vincent yelled as he began firing his handgun. He fired twenty shots, and when he was done the griffons around him fell dead.  
  
Scooping Yuffie into his arms , he ran back to me and lay her at my feet. The young girl was badly injured all over her tiny figure.  
  
"Watch after her." Was all Vincent said as he charged the remaining three beasts. As he ran he dropped his handgun now that it was out of bullets and impaled one of them with his sword. He turned to face the other two beasts. With his claw he grabbed one of their necks and with only that one hand crushed its throat. The other griffon tried to slash at Vincent with its talon, but he only ducked under its swipe and slashed with his claw. Ripping open its underbelly, and then he jumped onto its back and with his blade thrust it into the creature's back.  
  
I watched this in a state of awe. Vincent had taken out 9 of these creatures without even trying. Vincent was checking on how Red was doing before coming back to me.  
  
He kneeled down and checked the young girls pulse.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" I asked in a worried tone.  
  
" She will live, but she will need rest." Vincent said calmly. He looked at me, and noticed the burns on my arm and the large bloody scratch on my back.  
  
"Are you alright? I am truly sorry that it took me so long to come and help." Vincent asked in a caring voice.  
  
"Better late then never I guess, and yeah I have an a couple of potions inside.  
  
Vincent gave a nod. " I want to thank you Tifa. You were right, I have too much time hiding as it is. When we get back to Midgar I will do all that I can to prepare us for our next fight."  
  
"You don't need to thank me Vincent, if anything I should be thanking you, that's twice you have saved me." I said in a playful tone.  
  
Vincent gave a slight chuckle, " Trust me, I will always be there for you. You have my word." Vincent said seriously.  
  
I know that I sound girly, but when he said that I felt like my stomach had done a back flip. Vincent had turned to go inside the cockpit and as I watched him, I noticed how elegant he looked, from the way his hair hung to how his cape moved in the wind.  
  
I gave myself a mental slap, and told myself to stop thinking such things, but still my mind was stuck on my guardian angel. My mind was still on Vincent when I walked back into the cockpit. Cid was on the PHS while Red and Vincent were taking care of Yuffie. When he hung up he looked at me and gave me a smile.  
  
" Hey, got some good news. That was Barret, he says Cloud is awake, he is waiting for us right now." He said in a cheerful voice.  
  
Though his news was supposed to cheer me up, I only felt cold dread. In all this time I had been able to forget about my feelings for Cloud, now he was back, and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel. All I could do now was wait and see what would happen, but my intuition told me it would be bad. Cid's words replaying in my mind  
  
"He's awake."  
Final thoughts: Well there you go. This was my vain attempt at romance, and if any of you still wonder, yes this is going to be a Vincent/Tifa story. I am sorry if you thought there was not enough action, and about those three new materia, they will be explained in my next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, and please if you have suggestions give them to me, I could use all the help I can get. Thanks for your time, and please REVIEW. 


	6. An Ally Lost

Disclaimer: If I didn't own FF7 when I started this story then obviously I don't own them now. They are still property of Square Enix  
  
Authors notes: Well it has been a while, sorry for the lack of updates, but school was coming to an end and I had a lot of work to do. Sadly this will be my last update for a while. I am going to be away from my computer for a while so I promise that this chapter will be a long one. So just sit back and enjoy, and please don't forget to review.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 6: An Ally Lost  
  
In a world of pure darkness Cloud ran, he had been running for what had to have been six hours. He had been running towards the only source of light in this strange place. The light had at first seemed to be hundreds of miles away, though now it was only a mile at the max. Though his desire to reach the light was great, it was not the reason he was running, he was running because behind him in the darkness he could hear something chasing him, drawing steadily closer, it was the fear of this creature that drove Cloud to run to exhaustion.  
  
The mysterious light was getting closer now only a few feet, but Cloud couldn't run anymore, the exhaustion finally taking over Cloud stumbled and fell to his knees. It was this moment that the creature in the darkness had been waiting for. Cloud had only enough strength to turn and see what the strange beast was. All he saw was the all-encompassing darkness, and then suddenly a monstrous beast began to form, before it even had a full shape the creature launched itself on him. Instead of ripping his flesh the dark beast seemed to seep into Cloud's skin. His flesh began to darken, and his eyes began to be shrouded in a black haze, and then the planet's greatest warrior, passed out.  
  
Barret had been left in charge of watching after Cloud's body, it was up to him to keep the fallen warrior safe. He had just been thinking of leaving his post to grab some coffee when he heard muffled sounds coming from Cloud's room. Reacting instantly Barret wrenched the door open and to his utter amazement saw Cloud struggling to get up out of the bed. Barret ran over to his friend and helped him slowly rise to his feet.  
  
"Easy Cloud, easy. You've been out of it for a while" Barret said in a quiet yet strong voice.  
  
"How long, how long have I been out Barret?" Cloud muttered in a weak and raspy voice.  
  
"Five days man, now just try to relax, I am going to call the others." Barret said as he headed to the door. When he got to the other side of the door Barret quickly grabbed the PHS and dialed Cid's number. Barret quickly told Cid about the situation and hung up. Before going back into Cloud's room Barret gave a sigh of relief, now that Cloud was better they might be able to stop this unknown enemy.  
  
..................................  
  
Tifa had been sitting in the conference room for about an hour now. She had looking out the porthole watching the world below, as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Tired of just sitting around she got up and headed out onto the deck.  
  
Outside, the sky was beginning to darken as the day began to end. Tifa saw Vincent standing in the center of the deck. He was holding the Masamune and was practicing sword formations, with amazing grace and speed. Standing by the railing at the farthest edge of the ship was Yuffie. The young girl was leaning against the railing and watching Vincent. Though she still wore many bandages around her arms she seemed to have made a quick recovery from their last battle.  
  
Not wishing to disturb Vincent while he was training Tifa walked over to Yuffie.  
  
"Hey kid what are you doing?" Tifa asked  
  
"Oh hey Tifa, nothing much, just enjoying the view." Yuffie said in a distracted voice  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, the clouds look so nice during sunset. "  
  
Yuffie looked at her confused. " What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you said you were enjoying the view, I just assumed you were looking at the sky."  
  
" Well actually I was looking at Vinnie."  
  
"What!" Tifa choked out in a surprised voice.  
  
" Yeah I mean he is incredible, I mean I didn't even know he could use a sword. Did you know he could fight like that?" Yuffie said her voice taking on her usual hyperactive tone.  
  
"Well. um, yeah I figured he knew how to fight with tons of weapons, I mean he was a Turk right, that must have meant he had extensive weapon training right?" Tifa said awkwardly.  
  
"Nah that can't be it, I mean I have seen people in Wutai train their entire lives to that level of skill, and he is like so dashing and all."  
  
Tifa gave a slight chuckle at the Yuffie's response.  
  
"So you are watching him because he is such a good fighter?" Tifa asked in a playful voice.  
  
"Yeah mostly that, and the fact that he saved my life doesn't hurt. The guy could rival Cloud in heroic acts. "  
  
Tifa just smile at Yuffie's comment and her mind quickly flashed to how she had made Cloud promise to be her hero, when her thoughts were interrupted by Cid's voice blaring on the intercom.  
  
"Alright Vincent, Red were coming up to Cosmo canyon get ready for landing."  
  
Yuffie looked up at Tifa in surprise. "Cosmo Canyon? Why are we going there? I thought we were going to Midgar to see Cloud." She asked  
  
"Red and I are going there to do some research. In a few days we will meet up with you in Midgar." Vincent said as he sheathed his sword and was heading for them.  
  
"You mean you're leaving us already?" Yuffie yelped.  
  
"For the time being yes."  
  
"Fine, then I am going too!" Yuffie said in her attempt to match Vincent's monotonous voice.  
  
Vincent merely raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Yeah that's right I am coming too, and also I want you to do something for me." Yuffie said in a pompous tone.  
  
Vincent's face showed no emotion, his crimson eyes staring at her with unnerving intensity. " And what would that be Yuffie?"  
  
"I want to learn to fight like you" Yuffie said, her voice now meek under Vincent's gaze.  
  
"No" was Vincent's only reply.  
  
"Vinnie please! I can't afford to lose another fight, I need your help!" Yuffie whined.  
  
"Just take her with you Vincent, the creatures we are fighting are only going to get stronger, she could use the help." Tifa chimed in.  
  
Vincent let out a sigh. "Fine you can come with me, but only if you stay silent."  
  
" You got a deal." Yuffie said in a happy voice.  
  
After a few minuets Highwind landed next to the great canyon, and Vincent, Red, and an exceptionally perky Yuffie stepped off the ship.  
  
"Give our best to Cloud." Red yelled to Tifa as the group disbanded, Yuffie waved her hand and jumped up and down. While Vincent just gave her a look before he turned and started walking into the canyon city.  
  
Red and Yuffie soon followed Vincent.  
  
"So were are we going huh?" Yuffie chirped  
  
"Red and I are going to the observatory to research something, you can go and have fun with the other children." Vincent said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a child? I am going to do some research. Uh.what exactly are we researching?"  
  
"These" Vincent said as he pulled three materia from his bag.  
  
"Materia! What do they do, what do they do! And why is that one shiny and the other not?" Yuffie shrieked.  
  
"We don't know that's why we are researching them." Red growled.  
  
Taking the hint Yuffie shut up and followed the others up to the observatory.  
  
Inside much had changed, gone were tables and instruments, instead were bookshelves, many, many bookshelves.  
  
"This is the data capitol of the world, I have copies of almost every text ever recorded." Red said proudly.  
  
Yuffie let out soft whistle. "Nice Red, nice."  
  
Vincent somehow seemed unimpressed. "Let's get to work shall we."  
  
Red nodded and began to explain how he cataloged everything.  
  
...................................  
  
The Highwind landed at Midgar around 1:00 A.M. Despite the late time, the city still seemed to be bussing with activity. When Cid and Tifa got to the Hospital, Tifa saw Barret and Reeve sitting at a table with two cups of coffee.  
  
"Well, glad to see you boys have bee keeping busy" Tifa said from the doorway.  
  
Barret gave a slight smile and walked up to the others.  
  
"Hey there you two. God what happened? You look like death"  
  
Tifa was confused at Barret's comment and looked at herself. Her clothes were all dirty and she had cuts and bruises all over her legs. She had not realized what a mess she was.  
  
"Don't get us started man, this trip has been hell." Cid said  
  
"So where is he?" Tifa asked, her voice a little edgy.  
  
"He is in his room right now resting." Reeve said in a nervous voice.  
  
Tifa caught the tone in his voice and she looked at him sternly "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it just seems like Cloud isn't himself right now."  
  
"When can I seem him?"  
  
"Just wait until tomorrow Tifa, Barret will take you and Cid to some fresh rooms." Reeve said.  
  
Tifa relented and allowed Barret to guide her and Cid out of the waiting room and to some guest rooms. Though she was curious as to what Reeve had meant when he said that Cloud had not been acting like himself.  
  
...................................  
  
"This is soooo boring! Vincent when are you going to help me learn to fight?" Yuffie cried out, breaking the complete science of the library.  
  
"Later Yuffie" Vincent said, his voice though usually emotionless was no filled with annoyance.  
  
"Just take her Vincent. I can stand to do this on my own for a while, besides if I hear her yell one more time I will not be held accountable for my actions." Red muttered.  
  
"Fine, Yuffie come with me"  
  
" Alright, finally, so were we going?"  
  
"Just outside of the city, it should be the perfect place to train, and if you say another word on the way there I will call up Cid and have him take you as soon as possible."  
  
Deciding to take Vincent's advice, Yuffie shut up and followed him out of the observatory. They walked for about ten minuets until they reached a small clearing right outside of town.  
  
"Alright this will do." Vincent said as he unsheathed his sword. "Now I want you to attack me, do all you can to lay a blow upon me, but without the use of materia. Begin."  
  
Yuffie stood frozen in surprise for a moment. She was more than a little intimidated by Vincent's form in the dark night. "You're kidding right, I mean I knew we would train but I didn't think we would fight each other."  
  
"If you wish to learn to fight, then attack me, before I lose my patience." Vincent commanded.  
  
Yuffie grabbed her shriuken from her holster on he back. "Fine but don't complain when I cut you." Yuffie said playfully as she charged.  
  
Yuffie held the weapon from its center and swung at Vincent with all her might. Vincent just sidestepped the blow and the weapon impaled the soft ground where he had once been standing. Yuffie tried to pull out the weapon but it was firmly stuck in the ground. Yuffie was about to try to pull it out again when she felt the cold steel of the Masamune touching her throat.  
  
" You're dead, try again." Vincent said as he pulled the blade away from her throat.  
  
So Yuffie attacked again, and once again met with failure, this exchange continued for about two hours, always with the same result. Yuffie was now breathing hard, and her face was covered with dirt.  
  
"Gawd Vinnie how long do we have to do this?" Yuffie whined.  
  
"Until you succeed. Now begin again."  
  
Yuffie muttered some curses and began to attack once again. She was starting to think that maybe she should have stuck to research with Red.  
  
....................................  
  
Red had been reading for many hours, and had gained almost no information on the three strange materia that lay before him. He had found a reference to the three but it did not mention their purpose. Red looked out the window and saw that the sun was already beginning its slow rise. Upon seeing the time Red was startled out of any fatigue he had been feeling, he knew that time was of the essence and that he had to keep working. He just hoped that he could find some answers soon.  
  
....................................  
  
Tifa awoke late in the morning, she hadn't realized how tired the last couple of days had made her. She quickly showered and changed her clothes, and went out to meet the others. She walked into the hospital waiting room and saw Barret sitting in a chair outside Cloud's room.  
  
"Hey there kid, nice of you to join us. "  
  
"Hey Barret, where are the others?"  
  
"Well Cid is off at Shera's and Reeve is at a staff meeting."  
  
"And were is Cloud?"  
  
Barret's face went grim, he is out in the courtyard, so far as any of the doctors can tell he has made a full recovery, but..."  
  
"But what Barret, if they say he is fine then he is fine."  
  
Barret let out a sigh of defeat "Fine, you'll see what I mean when you see him." Barret conceded and started walking with Tifa at his heels.  
  
In the courtyard Tifa saw him, the first thing she noticed was that he no longer wore his usual navy blue shirt and it was no replaced with a pitch-black trench cloak. Other than his clothes Tifa didn't notice any other changes. Cloud turned his head and made eye contact with her. For one brief instant Tifa was filled with dread, there was something wrong with his eyes. They no longer held the bright green fire that they once held in there were dark orbs that held no emotion, they reminded her of shark eyes.  
  
Slowly he moved over to them, and Tifa had to fight the urge to run away. When Cloud reached her he took her hand and gently kissed it, this normally beautiful gesture was a true test of Tifa's devotion, when his skin made contact, it was like touching ice. Cloud now took a step back looked her up and down, almost like he was seizing up an opponent. Finally he broke the unnerving silence.  
  
"Tifa, you look well." He said in a voice so cold that it rivaled even Vincent's.  
  
"So do you Cloud. You have no idea how worried I was about you. " Tifa said in a rushed tone.  
  
"Yes it is good to be back among the living." Cloud said with a little chuckle and flashed a smile, but Tifa noticed that though he was smiling his eyes were still busy almost like they were studying something.  
  
Anything she noticed about Cloud's eyes was instantly forgotten when she heard the sound of screams coming from behind her. Tifa had only enough time to turn and see a wolf like beast charging through the courtyard. Barret already had his gun arm aimed, but the beast manage to tackle the large man and knock him over. Tifa was about to strike when Cloud pushed her away and from his dark trench cloak pulled out his buster blade.  
  
When the creature laid eyes upon Cloud, it did something strange. It stopped right in its tracks and laid itself prostrate before him. Cloud looked confused for a moment and then a grim smile flashed on his face and he swung his blade and clove the creature in two pieces.  
  
Cloud walked to Tifa and offered her his hand to help her rise, but Tifa did not accept it. She scrambled to her feet and helped Barret rise.  
  
"Well that was exciting" Cloud said lightheartedly, "I'm going to go get some food, you guys want to tag along." He called back as he walked away.  
  
"Sure be right there." Tifa yelled to him, but her mind was not on food, it was on the smile that Cloud had worn when he killed that creature. There was just something about it that put her on edge. She would have to keep a close eye on him.  
  
....................................  
  
In the depths of the Northern Crater Zack stood. The room he stood in was a circular area and in its center was a small pool of black lifestream. Kneeling before it was the dark general Crassus. The general seemed to be in some sort of trance, not a single part of his enormous body was moving, in fact it did not appear that he was even breathing. Zack did onto respond to his general's apparent paralysis. This was routine after all. Not too long later the general stirred and rose to his full height of seven feet.  
  
"What have you learned master?" Zack asked in a quiet yet respectful tone.  
  
"The beast has found something of value, it appears that we have some items to collect." Crassus responded with a voice that rocked the walls of the canyon.  
  
"Then what do you wish me to do?"  
  
"Go to the misshapen one, tell him that it is time to test his experiments, and then return to me."  
  
"It shall be done my general" Zack said as he bowed, and he stepped into the shadows where his body disappeared.  
  
Crassus just stood in this dark chamber, and after only a few short moments Zack's form reemerged from the shadows.  
  
"He says it will take him only an hour to get all his men in there but he wishes to know how many you want."  
  
" Send all of them, I want that Canyon flooded with blood." Crassus said in a voice so calm and collected that it seemed to radiate evil.  
  
"As you command, though should we go observe what has happened to Valentine. "  
  
"No, that fool is of no importance now, all that matters is taking the materia from the beast. I shall meet you at the canyon in one hour. Now go, and organize the attack. I have business elsewhere. " The general commanded and Zack faded away.  
  
The general stayed one more moment in the dark chamber and then he too faded into the shadows.  
  
....................................  
  
Red had found something. In front of him on a small table, lay a few items, the two dull materia, and the glowing green one. Next to these materia was a thick hardback leather bound book. It was open to the middle, and on one of the pages was a graphic picture. The picture depicted three weapons, two swords and one battle staff. At the hilt o each blade and the end of the staff were one materia each. On the first sword, which looked like a giant claymore was a glowing yellow materia. The next blade, seemed familiar to Red, it had many of the same characteristics of the Masamune, yet they were obviously not the same, at the pommel of this blade was a bright red materia. The last weapon was the biggest surprise to Red it was Aeris's old weapon the Princess Guard, and at the base of it was a bright green materia, like the one before Red. The weapons were all placed in the ground, and from the ground it looked as if lifestream was flowing into them.  
  
Red turned the inspected the next page only to find that he was missing a few pages, the ones involving the two swords were gone, but thankfully a page on the battle staff still remained. This page was all written in another language, and Red was determined to decipher it. He was so focused on the book that he did not see the great airships flying toward the canyon, nor did he see the first of many soldiers jump from the plane into the canyon.  
  
...................................  
  
Yuffie had been asleep when the first of them came, but not Vincent. They were still in the small clearing minuets outside of the Canyon. Yuffie had wanted to return to the city but Vincent had let her, but he had decided to stay and train on his own. He had stayed up all night, and yet no fatigue showed upon his figure. He had been practicing the blade formations when he saw the first airship, and he had seen the men jump from them when they opened their parachutes. The numbers had started at ten, but then increased to twenty, and then continued to increase, now the soldiers raining from the sky were as abundant as rain drops in a storm, Vincent had wasted no time getting back into the canyon city. The first thin he did was wake Yuffie from her bed at the Inn.  
  
"Gawd, what do you want. I trained with you all night, can't a person get some rest?" Yuffie complained.  
  
"Get up now, enemies are falling into the canyon as we speak."  
  
Yuffie got up as quick as she could and pulled out her weapon. "Let's go get Red.  
  
However by the time they got out of the Inn the first wave had landed.  
  
"This is not good." Yuffie muttered under her breath as she beheld these strange soldiers. They seemed to be a mix of human and metal, as if someone had decided to rip off random body parts and put metal claws or blades in their place.  
  
Vincent tried to rush up to the observatory but the creatures also seemed to be heading there and they seemed to be prepared to fight for the right to get up there.  
  
Vincent pulled out the Masamune. "So the dance begins." Vincent muttered just loud enough for Yuffie to hear before he jumped into the battle. In fact Vincent fought like it was a dance. His movements so graceful, his attacks so precise that it looked like it was all choreographed by the god of war.  
  
In a short time Vincent had already killed twenty of these walking abominations, though for every one creature he killed, two civilians died. Vincent realized this and yelled out to Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie I want you to guide these people out of here, there is a freight truck in the back exit of the canyon, get them in there and take them somewhere safe."  
  
Yuffie didn't need to be told twice, and she ran from the center of the battle and started to guide civilians. She also cast a huge fire spell on the troops that were still in the sky, hoping to even the odds in Vincent's favor. As she was stumbling in her bag for another Materia, she found something. Her PHS! With this she could call in for help. She quickly found a small deserted building and dialed a number number. Crossing her fingers she hoped the call would go through.  
  
....................................  
  
Cloud was alone in the waiting room when he heard Tifa's PHS go off. Tifa and Barret were off in the mess hall getting some food and he was the only one to answer it.  
  
"Yeah, who is it." Cloud asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"Oh Gawd, Cloud, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now." Yuffie's voice cried from the phone, and from what Cloud could hear from the background noise, there was a fight going on.  
  
"Yeah Yuffie, it's me, what's going on?" Cloud asked in an uninterested voice.  
  
"Big trouble, the canyon is being overrun, Vincent is fighting them off but there are just too many, I need you guys to get her ASAP."  
  
Cloud let out a small grin as he reached for the batter on the back of the PHS.  
  
"What's that Yuffie, I can't hear you I think your phone is breaking up. Just get back to Midgar and tell us what is happening. Goodbye. " Cloud said and pulled the battery out ending the call.  
  
....................................  
  
Red had done it, he had deciphered the page and had found its news to be incredible, if the text was true then they might have the one weapon in their power to destroy this strange enemy. However, all Red's joy died when he saw what was outside the window. What he saw was his people being killed, by strange warriors, Red let out a ferocious howl of anger. He quickly put the orbs and the translated page in a bag and angled his head so that the strap fell around his neck. With that done, Red ran through the window and dropped the ten feet. He landed with a loud thud, but he was unhurt. He then proceeded to kill the first strange attacker he saw.  
  
He continued to battle his way down from the observatory down to the main section of the canyon. There he saw the blurred form of Vincent who was mowing down these troops left and right, yet no matter how many he killed more kept coming, and then red saw him, a man if you could call him that because he was taller than anything he had ever seen, was standing on top of the edge of the canyon, watching him and Vincent. The figure made eye contact for just one second and then he disappeared. Red ran to stand side by side with Vincent.  
  
"Did you see him?" Red asked.  
  
"Who that creature at the top of the canyon? Yes I saw him, yet he has made no move."  
  
"Where is Yuffie?"  
  
"I sent her to take as many people as she could out of the canyon. She should be long gone by now. "  
  
"Good, then let us fight this battle to the end." Red said grimly.  
  
Vincent only nodded his head and attacked the next creature.  
  
....................................  
  
"Crap, Crap, Crap! Yuffie yelled as she drove the packed truck. They were now ten minuets out of the canyon, and she was beginning to worry about Vincent.  
  
After her call had been terminated she had done her job and saved as many people as she could find, now she wanted to go back into the battle.  
  
"You there." Yuffie called to one of the people sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you drive this thing?" Yuffie asked in a rushed tone.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great, take over, I'm going back in. Don't stop driving till you get to the next safe town, you hear me? Now go!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped out the driver's side door and ran as fast as she could back to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
...................................  
  
The battle was heating up. Both Vincent and Red were fighting incredibly, yet the lion beast was beginning to tire, and opponents were overwhelming Vincent.  
  
Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled out his Odin materia. "Odin I summon you, attack with Steel Bladed Sword!" Vincent yelled, and the great god appeared and struck with his mighty blade cutting many of the monsters into two pieces.  
  
When the spell ended, Vincent knew he was out of MP, he was formulating a plan when he saw the giant figure again, though rather than doing nothing this time the giant was chanting something only Vincent could hear. It was in some sort of ancient language. When the giant stopped chanting Vincent felt the earth shake, and begin to crumble beneath him. Vincent managed to jump away from the collapsing ground, but Red wasn't fast enough, Already he was being swallowed by the ground.  
  
Red knew his time had come, and without thought threw his neck back sending the small pouch to fly towards Vincent. The dark warrior caught it and looked at Red confused.  
  
"The green one, place it in Aeris's weapon, it brings life, use it quickly!" Red yelled, and then the ground swallowed him.  
  
Red didn't think of his friends as he fell into the earth. No, his only thought was of his father, and how he felt he had failed him in some way for not saving the Canyon.  
  
And deep in the GI Caves the lay the stature of the great lion-beast Seto, and from that statue fell a single tear, for the loss of his son.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie had made it back to the Canyon just in time to see Red fall, but there was no time to grieve, there was only time for action. She saw Vincent and yelled for him.  
  
"Vincent over here, come on!" She yelled.  
  
Vincent turned and ran to the young ninja. " What are you doing her?" He barked.  
  
"I did my job and helped as many as I could find. Now I am here to fight.  
  
"No" Was Vincent's only reply.  
  
"What do you mean no? I can help."  
  
"No, I mean this battle is pointless, there is no way we can continue to fight this force.  
  
"Fine, then what do you suggest?" Yuffie asked irritated.  
  
"Do you know how to hotwire a car?"  
  
"What kind of thief do you think I am? Of course I can hotwire a car!" She yelled  
  
"Then you see that buggy over there? Set it up I will cover you."  
  
Yuffie didn't even bother to respond as she ran for the small red buggy that was at the edge of the canyon.  
  
True to his word not a single creature got close to her, and she was able to hotwire the car.  
  
"Vinnie, get in!" She yelled out.  
  
Vincent jumped into the car and Yuffie put her foot on the gas and they sped out of the conquered canyon.  
  
The two rode in silence till they were a safe distance away.  
  
"So should we head to Midgar?"  
  
"Yes get us there as fast as you can, I have some reading to do." Vincent said as he inspected the page inside the bag Red had thrown to them.  
  
....................................  
  
It was about 4 AM when Yuffie got them to Midgar, and she was glad to get out of the buggy. When they got inside the city Yuffie felt a little better, but she still felt like she just wanted to cry for the loss of her friend. Though she would not show a sign of weakness in front of Vincent.  
  
"He was a great person." Vincent said, as if he could read her thoughts, "When everything is taken care of we shall give him a proper burial."  
  
After that Vincent said nothing until they got to the hospital. When they got there, there was no one to great them, no welcome, just an empty waiting room.  
  
"Where the hell is EVERYBODY?!!" Yuffie yelled, her emotions finally taking over her.  
  
Her little outburst managed to attract the attention of a few orderlies who directed them to their friends.  
  
Tifa was sitting next to Barret and Cid, while Cloud was leaning against the table, Reeve was off in his lab somewhere.  
  
"Oh God! Vincent, Yuffie are you OK? What happened? Where's Red?" Tifa cried upon seeing the grizzled forms of her friends.  
  
"Enemies attacked the canyon, and have taken it over, Red is gone, but we did manage to keep his research form falling into their hands." Vincent responded.  
  
" Well what did you figure out?" Cloud asked totally blind to the fact that everyone else was asking about Red.  
  
Unfazed Vincent looked at Cloud, they both seemed to be seizing each other up, like two Alpha wolves preparing to fight over who would lead the pack.  
  
" Red found that if we combine a certain materia with Aeris's old ultimate weapon, we can restore one soul, and only one soul from the lifestream and restore that soul to its physical body. " Vincent said slowly allowing the full effect of this information sink in.  
  
As he said this, Vincent had to fight thoughts of Lucrecia from taking over, the urge to bring her back was almost more than he could bare, for he already knew who had to be revived.  
  
Everyone in the room had a deep ponderous look on their face except for Cloud, whose face was alive with joy.  
  
"This is it everyone! This is our chance to wish her back. This is our one chance to be reunited with Aeris!" Cloud said, his voice so ecstatic that it resembled a lunatic's.  
  
All the others were nodding their heads as if already in agreement with Cloud, and Vincent let out a sigh, he had expected this reaction but it did not make it any easier to deal with.  
  
"No Cloud." Vincent said  
  
Cloud stopped dead in his tracks and he looked a Vincent menacingly.  
  
"What Vincent?"  
  
"We can't use this power on Aeris." Vincent said  
  
"Then who did you have in mind Vincent? Please tell us, who do you think is worthy of the gift of life?" Cloud asked scathingly  
  
"The person we should wish back is.." Vincent began, though his voice did not change anger was beginning to grow inside of him.  
  
"Yes, Yes spit it out already Valentine!" Cloud snarled, he was voice filled with disdain.  
  
"Sephiroth. The man we should bring back is Sephiroth." Was Vincent's reply.  
  
TBC  
  
Final Thoughts: Well there you go, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This will be my last one for about a month, but after that I will hopefully be posting at a regular basis. I hope that you all you Sephiroth fans enjoyed that last bit. I don't mean to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I just feel this is the best place to end the chapter. If you have any ideas you would like to share don't hesitate to tell me them. As always your opinions mean a lot to me so share them, and Please Review 


	7. Cast From Eden

Disclaimer: All characters and cities are property of Square Enix.  
  
Authors notes: Hey all, I'm back. I have been away for a while now and am eager to continue, so here is my next chapter. Enjoy and please Review.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 7: Cast From Eden  
  
"Sephiroth, the man we should bring back is Sephiroth." Was Vincent's answer, and it was met with only a cold silence.  
  
All of the members of Avalanche looked stunned and even a little offended. Vincent could understand their reaction, they had just minutes ago found out about Red's death, and now they were forced with the choice of choosing one person to bring back to life. It didn't help that Vincent had also chosen the one man who had destroyed almost all of their lives and had almost destroyed the planet.  
  
Vincent had not wanted to tell them his choice now, he had hoped to give them a chance to grieve so that they would be more open to his idea. However Cloud had not allowed that.  
  
Cloud, that had been the other surprise. From the moment he had arrived Cloud had antagonized him, as if he was hoping to make Vincent lose his temper. This of course made no sense but none the less it was the truth.  
  
"You have got to be joking right Valentine. I mean even an inhuman beast like you would know better than to even try and mention that idea again." Cloud snarled bringing Vincent out of his own thoughts.  
  
"It is no joke Cloud, and if you would just let me explain." Vincent started his voice slightly showing the anger growing inside him.  
  
"NO! I won't let you explain Valentine! I am out of the game for a few days and you think you can barge in here and take over. This is the one chance we've been waiting for, I can now bring Aeris back, and our group can be complete again." Cloud roared, and the rest of the group except for Vincent took a step back.  
  
"And what about Red, Cloud? He is gone as well, how will our group be complete with Aeris, and not him. " Vincent said in a cool rational voice.  
  
" Don't you dare try and change the subject you Freak! I didn't hear you mention bringing Red back either! At least I will be bringing back a person who can help us fight this new evil. If you bring back Sephiroth then you will only be bringing an even greater one back into the world."  
  
"Aeris can't help us while shi is alive." Vincent muttered.  
  
"What! How dare you, you bastard!" Cloud shouted.  
  
Vincent didn't respond, he had hoped to avoid telling the others the truth. The fact of the matter was that Aeris was now a near god, acting as the avatar of the planet, and if they wished her back, the world would lose its greatest defender. Vincent would have told them this right now but he had a feeling Cloud would try to use that against him, he would just have to try and convince with other reasons.  
  
" I want you all to think for a moment. We have seen these beasts and what they are capable of. In a fight Aeris was almost useless, this is a war and we need as many powerful soldiers as we can get, and despite what you say, the best of them was Sephiroth." Vincent stated in his usual monotonous voice, though now there was a slight edge to it showing his frustration.  
  
"I have had enough of this. How dare you come here and insult Aeris! She is worth more than a hundred of you Vincent. Trust me I will not ask you again, give me the Materia, if you don't I will take it from you by force. " Cloud said, his voice filled with a mix of rage and impatience.  
  
"Enough!" Tifa yelled as she ran between the two men, " Guys this has been a bad enough night without you two fighting. Please let's just get some rest tonight and try to cope with things before we have to deal with this."  
  
Vincent gave a curt nod of his head turned and walked out of the hospital. " Fine. I'm going for walk." Vincent called over his shoulder.  
  
Cloud looked like he wanted to charge after Vincent and rip him from limb to limb, but Tifa grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.  
  
"Cloud please, just let it go for now." She pleaded.  
  
Cloud looked down at her and let himself relax, to attack Vincent now would only make him look bad. Though Vincent's very presence could not be allowed. He would have to find a way to get rid of him. He gave a quick smile to Tifa and let her guide him back to his room.  
  
...................................  
  
Vincent had walked around Midgar for about three hours. The sky was still pitch black even though it was only an hour till dawn. He silently walked into the hospital and headed for the waiting room where he hoped to get a few hours of rest.  
  
" You know of all the people in the world I was really surprised that you chose Sephiroth." Came Cloud's cold drawling voice breaking the silence of the dark room.  
  
Vincent turned sharply and saw Cloud's form leaning against the wall right across from him. "What do you want?" Vincent asked  
  
" Oh I just had a question for you." Cloud said in a board voice.  
  
" Well, what's the question?" Vincent said impatient to get rid of him.  
  
" Well when you said that you wanted to bring Sephiroth back to life I must say I was surprised, and I must ask why didn't you choose Lucrecia." Cloud said and let out a harsh laugh at Vincent's silence.  
  
"So not in a talking mood Vincent. Well I can't say I am too surprised, I mean from the stories I've heard she was a bit of a slut. I bet you didn't want to bring her back because you thought she would jump on the first man she saw." Cloud said harshly laughing at his words and at Vincent's form shaking with anger.  
  
Vincent didn't dare speak, he was barely stopping Chaos from taking over, so great was his anger.  
  
" Still not talking huh? Well not much I can do about that, but still I have one more question for you. You see I was talking to Tifa before you got back, and she shared with me some troubling news. Tell me Valentine, you did get to have a little fun with that slut before you stabbed her through the heart didn't you?" Cloud said moving closer.  
  
That was it. Cloud had snapped Vincent's resolve and he began to transform. With lighting speed his hand grabbed Cloud by the throat, and his hand transformed into the demon's claw, causing several cuts where Vincent's normal fingers had been. With inhuman force Vincent slammed Cloud hard against the wall.  
  
"If you ever say her name again, I will rip out your voice box and feed it to the dogs you scum."  
  
Cloud gave a slight laugh even though his windpipe was slowly getting crushed. "Oh my God! Vincent what are you doing?!" Came a yell from the other side of the room.  
  
Vincent quickly let go of Cloud's throat, and transformed back into his normal form. He turned to see Tifa standing in the doorway with a horrified expression on her face. Cloud coughed and slowly limped his way to Tifa. On his way past Vincent he whispered something to him. " You're finished Valentine, and don't worry about Tifa, she's in good hands."  
  
Vincent had to fight the urge to become Chaos at these remarks. In fact the only thing keeping him from killing Cloud right now was Tifa. Though he kept control of his demonic side Vincent didn't move he was not sure if he could stop himself from charging Cloud.  
  
The others, being drawn by Tifa's yelling, slowly walked into the room and saw the injured Cloud. In just a few moments everyone was in the room. Everyone was shocked, and began to berate Cloud with questions on what had happened. For his part Cloud played the role of the injured hero to perfection.  
  
" I still don't know what set him off you guys. I heard a noise and I came here to investigate. I found Vincent here looking for Aeris's weapon, I think he was trying to wish Sephiroth back tonight. I tried to stop him and he transformed." Was the story Cloud told the others, and when Vincent tried to interrupt and tell the others the truth Cloud ordered Barret to restrain him. Barret for what it was worth was not enjoying his new job, and mumbled an apology to Vincent when he grabbed the man by the arms just in case he lost his temper. When Yuffie heard Cloud's story her face was a mix of sorrow and disbelief, and then promptly ran out of the room.  
  
" I know you guys wont like this but I think it is the only way. We can't trust Vincent anymore, our only choice is we exile him from Midgar." Cloud said in a perfectly calm voice, it sounded to Vincent as if he had rehearsed this before. After he spoke was an uncomfortable silence followed slowly by a murmur of consent by the others, except for Tifa and Barret.  
  
"Good, now that we have decided that, Now Vincent I'll be taking that materia now." Cloud said as he walked over to Vincent and grabbed his bag from his hip.  
  
" No! You bastard you'll kill us all!" Vincent roared ass he tried to break out of Barret's grip.  
  
" I've had quite enough of this, Barret please escort Mr. Valentine out of the city. Now!" Cloud called as he and the others walked out of the room. Tifa stayed behind for one moment and gave Vincent a regretful look and then she too turned and left Vincent with Barret.  
  
"Don't do this." Vincent said  
  
"Sorry man, but it does look bad for you, I have to do what I am ordered." Barret said gloomily, and proceeded to force Vincent out of the hospital and towards the city's boarders.  
  
When they arrived at the border Barret stopped and with one hand pushed a few buttons on a service panel and the shields turned off. He then let go of Vincent and faced him.  
  
" I really hate for this to happen man, but Cloud has given me an order, and he is the leader now."  
  
"Why are you doing everything he says like some puppet? He is nothing more than a man, you don't have to do this." Vincent said in an imploring voice.  
  
" You just don't understand, he has changed now, there is an aura about him now, I honestly believe he will be the one to stop this evil." Barret said, though he sounded like he didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
" Fine, I'll leave, but do me a favor, watch her for me." Vincent said and turned and walked out of the city and into the dark night.  
  
Barret nodded and turned the shield back on and started heading back for the hospital, there had been no need to ask whom Vincent had meant.  
  
...................................  
  
Back in the Hospital Cloud had to stop himself from smiling. His plan had worked perfectly, not only had he gotten Vincent out of the group but, he had also gotten the life giving materia. He still didn't know how to use it, but he now had all the time in the world. The others were going back to their rooms, and he followed them. He walked along the hallways of the hospital and then stopped at Reeve's room and waited. In just a few moments Reeve came up to his door.  
  
" Hey there Reeve, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cloud asked in a voice that was too merry considering the night's events.  
  
" Uh sure Cloud. You feeling better?"  
  
" Yeah I'm fine now. But I must talk to you about the future of your company my friend." Cloud said with a wicked grin.  
  
...................................  
  
Zack had never been very interested in science, and he had never enjoyed going into the lab. This lab however was very interesting. Spread throughout the entire Shinra mansion were hundreds of tables with different beakers and tubes. This was nothing special for a lab, but in the basement were untold marvels. In these decaying rooms beneath the earth were hundreds of giant stasis cells. Many of them were empty now, but at least fifty of them were occupied. For inside each of these tubes was a single man. Each man was exactly the same, they all had long black hair, a muscular body, and to top it off a deadly claw attached to the man's left arm. These vat grown men were all the spitting image of Vincent Valentine.  
  
"Be it ever so humble there is no place like home!" Came the shrieking voice of the owner of this lab. The man was about five feet tall and wore the cloak with gold trim that signified his rank. Zack could not see the man's face because of his hood, but Zack knew of the man's deformities, that was why they all called him the Misshapen One, and his very presence was detestable.  
  
"Oh Zack I am glad you are here!" The man said in the giddy voice he always had when showing off his latest accomplishments.  
  
" Yes, I see you've managed to clone Valentine. Do you mind telling me why?" Zack asked  
  
" Who better to kill Valentine than himself? These clones are designed to be stronger than he was, and without the whole demonic transformation thingy. These are the best soldiers I have ever created. When do you want them shipped out?" The man said his voice suddenly changing from that of a manic to the cold calculated voice of a professional.  
  
"Soon, I am here only to check your inventory. Crassus will decide when he wants to deploy these creatures."  
  
"Curse him, if he would just let me get involved then Valentine would already be dead."  
  
" Crassus feels that you have too much of a personal issue with Valentine to be fully trusted." Zack said monotonously.  
  
" Fine go report to him then, the sooner we deal with Valentine, the sooner the world will fall to our will." The man said his voice fading back to the singsong pattern that showed his madness. Zack lingered for a moment taking one last look at the lab and then he faded into the darkness going to seek Crassus.  
  
..................................  
  
The local bar at Kalm was nothing special, but it did have one of the better beers Vincent had tasted in a while. It had taken him about an hour to walk here, and he had been sitting around for another two. At first he had been trying to figure out what he would do next, but he found he was just too tired. He had not had a goodnights sleep for days, and he was bruised in many places from more fights than the he could count. All he wanted to do now was have a few more drinks and then get some rest.  
  
" Gawd, let go of me, I'm just looking for a friend, Jeez just let me in Ok, I won't order anything!" Came a girl's high pitched whining that broke through the noise and music of the bar, and brought Vincent out of his thoughts.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever kid, why don't you just go home and give me a break ok?" The poor bouncer said as he tried to push the form of a nineteen-year-old girl out of the doorway.  
  
Vincent was intrigued and moved closer until he got a good view of the scuffle, and was shocked to see the familiar form of the young girl who had been pestering him for the last few days.  
  
"Yuffie." Vincent called out to his friend.  
  
"Vinnie! You mind telling this punk that you know me and won't let me order anything please!" She yelled back at him.  
  
Vincent turned to the bouncer. "She's with me, here's a hundred gill for your trouble." Vincent said to the bouncer and then led Yuffie to a seat at the bar.  
  
"What are you doing her kid?" Vincent asked once she was sitting and had calmed down.  
  
"Following you, you dolt. You still owe me more fighting lessons. Besides things are too creepy with those guys, anyone who would get rid of you has to be crazy, besides I don't think you would have transformed for no reason. Now how about buying your only fan a drink?"  
  
" Well thank you for your faith in me, but I don't think there is much more we can do, now that Cloud has the materia our odds are a lot worse then they were before."  
  
"Who says Cloud has it?" Yuffie said mischievously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent asked with an arched brow.  
  
"Ta Daaaa!" Yuffie yelled as she pulled out the glowing green orb out of her bag. " I swiped this from old Spiky ass while he was talking to Reeve." Yuffie said proudly.  
  
"This is great, now we at least have a chance, all we have to do is get Aeris's weapon now."  
  
"Why Vincent you look almost happy. Does this mean you will buy me a drink now?"  
  
" No but you do have my thanks."  
  
" Well you're welcome Vincent, even if you are mean. What are you going to do now?"  
  
" I think I should wait a while before I go and try to get the weapon, and I don't like the fact that our enemy has access to all of Cosmo Canyon's information, I think my priority will be to liberate the canyon. " Vincent said, his voice set with rock hard determination.  
  
" Wow! That has to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard. Vinnie I know you can fight like an army, but you see the problem is they actually have an army, the numbers just aren't working for you."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Vincent said, only slightly annoyed by the hyper active young girl.  
  
" Come with me to Wutai, I am sure we can find people there who will help you. I can probably even convince my father to help you. Just give it a shot, what can you lose?"  
  
Vincent looked around and gave a slight smile. "You make a good point, we leave tomorrow."  
  
...................................  
  
In the caves near the core of the world Crassus stood and listened. It was in this cave so close to the heart of the planet that he gained information to the events of the world, he had been listening for an hour on the actions of the pest Valentine. Finally Crassus faded out of the cave reappeared on the outskirts of the northern crater.  
  
" Zack your master summons you." The general spoke and in an instant the young man appeared to the right of him.  
  
" You called me my general."  
  
" Yes I have discovered Valentine's plan, it is time to send the new creations, bring the misshapen one to me now." The general asked sternly.  
  
" It shall be done." And Zack faded out and then in just a few moments he returned with the hooded form of the misshapen one.  
  
" The boy here tells me your assassins are ready." Crassus growled.  
  
" Oh yes they are done, and ready for your commands, but I do wish you would consider sending me out to attack in their place. I really want the privilege of killing Vincent myself." The deformed man pleaded.  
  
" No, your past dealings with this man have been less than satisfying, and have proven you to be not entirely trustable." You will send his clones in and destroy him, and capture the young woman he is traveling with. She will be key in our capture of Wutai."  
  
"Fine then, I am bound to obey your orders my general. The misshapen man spat as he faded back into the shadows.  
  
"You Zack are to go to the Canyon, I want you to go over any of the beasts previous research and report back to me when you are done.  
  
Without a word Zack too disappeared leaving Crassus alone in the snowy mountain. He stayed for a few moments as he contemplated his next move. If his sources were right he would have to prepare for a visitor soon.  
  
....................................  
  
Vincent and Yuffie had been traveling for several days now and were only a few days away from their destination. They had just gotten over a vicious mountain and were still in a very rocky area. They had been making great time, though they could afford to slow down a little they didn't. For the last two days they had heard the sounds of a large group following them, and they had a feeling that these people wouldn't be friendly.  
  
"Vincent we have to rest, I don't think I can go much further without some sleep." You whined.  
  
"Fine I think we have gotten far enough away from whoever is following us. You can rest for two hours. I'm going to try and get a view of whoever is following us.  
  
"Fine do what you want just don't bug me while I'm sleeping." Yuffie said as she lied down and put her pack under her head as a pillow.  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes and began to rest, she soon felt a sharp pain in her side. She opened her eyes and saw Vincent kicking her lightly.  
  
" What do you want Vinnie, this can't have been two hours already.  
  
Vincent didn't say a single word instead he pulled out one of his handguns and cocked it.  
  
" Jeez what are you doing Vincent? Gawd I'm getting up you don't need to go and get a gun out." Yuffie said as he pointed his weapon at her.  
  
" Secondary target identified, proceeding capture it." Vincent said in a voice that sounded more like a machine than a man.  
  
Yuffie was about to reach for her weapon and hope to dodge Vincent's shot when sparks and blood flew from his stomach and she saw the tip of the Massamune shoot through him. The body fell to the ground and she saw the real Vincent standing behind it.  
  
"You ok?" Vincent asked in a rushed tone.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine, but he looked just like.." ]  
"Me, I know all of them do."  
  
" How many have you seen?" Yuffie asked as she grabbed her conformer.  
  
"At least forty more, and they will be here in just a few moments."  
  
"Oh that's just great. I don't suppose you have a plan do you."  
  
"Actually I do, now get ready here they come." Vincent said as he drew his handgun and aimed at the rocky ledges. Slowly but surely the army of Vincents moved towards them. Vincent fired his gun and it hit one of the rocks above the enemies. The rocks fell and crushed at least thirty of the men.  
  
That should hold them, and I think we can each take five don't you?" Vincent said in his usual cold voice as he held the Massamune in his normal hand and aimed the gun with his claw.  
  
" Yeah sure." Yuffie said as she readied her materia. "Who knows this might be fun."  
  
...................................  
  
Aeris had traveled across the northern continent for the past four days, seeking answers. Her robes generally a bright green were now dark and covered in mud. Normally this wouldn't be possible, as the avatar of the planet, her body was merely an extension of her mind, but these stains were not mud, they represented the poison that had infected the planet. These stains upon her were the effect of the black lifestream.  
  
She had been traveling the northern areas because that was where the poison was confined. Vincent had been successful in stopping the flow of the vile stuff but some still existed in this area, and its existence was weakening this near god. That was why she traveled, if she hoped to regain some of her dissipated power she would have to cleanse the tainted areas.  
  
"Blast this poison, how many more areas must I cleanse before it is gone?" Aeris muttered to herself  
  
"None, for you will never get the chance to find another." Came a booming voice from behind.  
  
Aeris twirled around to face the speaker, and as she did a vicious Halberd appeared in her hands. The weapons shaft was made as if by a mix of stone and wood, while the blade was of the hardest rock the planet had. It was a great weapon, and would serve Aeris in case of a fight.  
  
The man who had spoken to her was none other than the dark general Crassus.  
  
" You must be the mighty spirit of this pitiful planet." Crassus said as he jumped from a nearby ledge and landed twenty feet in front of Aeris. He too wielded a halberd though his was made of pure black metal.  
  
" And you must be the one who has caused the poisoning of this planet. " Aeris spat.  
  
"Guilty as charged." The general laughed, and Aeris yelled with rage and attacked.  
  
The general took a step back and blocked the blade with the handle of his own weapon. Aeris struck again, forcing the general to take another few steps back. Slowly but surely Aeris drove her opponent further and further back. Yet the general didn't seem to mind that he was being forced back. In fact he seemed to be expecting it.  
  
Aeris was about to send another strike towards the general but she couldn't take another step. It was like her legs were stuck in quicksand. She looked down at her legs and saw that the black sludge had worked its way up to her midsection and was slowly paralyzing her. Aeris held back a gasp of shock, Crassus had planned this all, he had been leading her to a heavily poisoned area so that it would weaken her.  
  
" What is wrong avatar? Are you feeling sick, I don't quite know what affect my lifestream has on you but I do know I have won this fight, and you will die.  
  
Aeris fell to her knees unable to keep herself up due to the black lifestream's effects. She looked up at Crassus and saw black lifestream swirling around his right hand.  
  
"Do you see how I have mastered this poison? What chance did you ever have? Though I will not kill you now. No, I will let you watch me kill your last chance at salvation, the warrior Valentine will die very soon. Now there is just the matter of containing you." The dark warrior said as he walked steadily closer, the black lifestream seeming to almost pull itself towards her.  
  
He stood right in front of her and extended his arm so the black poison was right above her head. With a simple flick of his wrist the lifestream converged upon her covering her body in it suffocating her, the avatar of the plant fought against this stuff but it served to only exhaust her, until at last Aeris passed out inside the black poison.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie threw her conformer and it impaled itself in one of the heads of her attackers. She had killed two of her five and was working on the other three She then ran and threw a punch at one of the other attackers. When her fist hit the man's jaw she felt like she had hit a brick wall, and before she could regain her composure she felt the cold metal of the attackers claw hitting her head.  
  
The pain was intense and she staggered several feet but she was still on her feet and that was something. She spared a quick glance at Vincent and saw that he was on his last opponent.  
  
"Hey Vinnie can you give me a little help here!" Yuffie yelled  
  
Vincent turned quickly and used his mastered ultima materia and the green fire burnt Yuffie's remaining opponents so badly that their metal and organic parts were melted into soft mush, leaving them completely vulnerable to a physical strike. She charged yet again and this time when she struck her opponent she knocked its head right off.  
  
Vincent had to admit this was interesting, in fact it was almost funny to fight himself and so easily win. Whoever had designed these models had ignored any of his skills other than marksmanship. The opponent he was fighting could barely dodge his worst strikes. Vincent walked slowly toward the last of his attacker and prepared for the kill. In fact he almost was happy about this attack, there was some sick satisfaction he found in killing himself over and over and over again.  
  
Yuffie had just finished off her last melted attacker, and she turned to see Vincent preparing to finish off his last opponent. Just when he was about to kill it, the look alike fired one shot from its gun, Vincent easily dodged the shot but the bullet continued past him and landed itself right into her stomach. She let out a soft yelp of surprise and then fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Vincent saw Yuffie fall and he yelled in rage. With a single swipe he cut the shooter's head off and ran to his fallen friend.  
  
"Yuffie. Yuffie! Come on answer me!" Vincent yelled, his calm face now filled with worry and sorrow.  
  
" Oh God it hurts!" Yuffie yelled as she grabbed her stomach and tried to compress the wound and stop the bleeding.  
  
Vincent grabbed her bag, which lay only two feet away and reached in. There were no potions inside that could heal the wound, which meant that they couldn't close the wound. Which meant that Yuffie would probably not make it.  
  
" Yuffie listen to me, you are going to feel very tired soon. You can't no matter what go to sleep. You hear me?." Vincent said, his voice cracking.  
  
" Please it hurts so bad just let me rest Vincent." Yuffie muttered, her voice barely audible.  
  
Vincent did his best to close the wound and shredded his cape to use as bandages, but he couldn't stop the blood flow. At last the young ninja closed her eyes and passed out. Vincent yelled out multiple swear words. With the wound as bad as it was, there was little chance that she would ever regain consciousness.  
  
"NO! I don't accept this, I've lost too many people already, no more!" Vincent yelled, and as he yelled something snapped inside his mind, and he felt a rush of power surge through him. He could feel the life fading from his friend . He took his hand off the wound and lifted it up into the air, where a breeze began to blow. Vincent could feel the life in the air and captured it in his bloody hand. He took the air and its life and used it to heal the wound, the pulse of the life around him sacrificing itself to heal this person, and while it was inside her dissolved the bullet into nothing. As Vincent did this he heard a soft buzzing in his ears, but he ignored it all that was important was making sure Yuffie lived.  
  
At last the wound fully healed and the blood stopped flowing. Yuffie's eyes fluttered open and she took several gasping breaths looking at her stomach. Vincent smiled, but soon his smile turned to a grimace as the buzzing in his ears became a deafening roar. Vincent felt his muscles begin to spasm, and then he could see no more.  
  
Yuffie was still gasping for air when Vincent began to have what looked like a seizure. She didn't know what to do. She was still amazed that she was still alive, but now her savior was in need. She didn't have too long to think because she heard the sound of moving rock. She turned to see the pile of rocks begin to move, and the hoard beneath begin to rise.  
  
"Oh shit." Yuffie muttered and grabbed her weapon, though she had a chance to run, she would not leave Vincent to be killed by these killers. With grim resolve Yuffie stood in front of Vincent's body and prepared herself for the coming onslaught  
  
....................................  
  
Final thoughts: Well here is my latest chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Those of you who were expecting Sephiroth, don't worry he will make his appearance. I know that many of you who have been reading this story might be wondering about a few things. I know that right now the story might have gotten a bit confusing but don't worry I plan on explaining a great deal in about two or three chapters. Again I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, and please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions, I would really appreciate it. So please Review. Thank you for reading. 


	8. Evil Triumphant

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of update. I really did mean to update sooner, but I have had a lot of trouble figuring out how to write these next two chapters. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I am still waiting for hell to freeze over and then I will own FF7. Till then they are still the property of Square Enix.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 8: Evil Triumphant  
  
The rocks that had been holding the hoard of Vincent/Assassins were beginning tom break away. Yuffie knew that in just a matter of moments the rocks would shatter and she would have to fight at least thirty killing machines. She turned to look at Vincent, whose body was twitching on the floor. She still wasn't sure what had happened. All she knew was that Vincent had saved her life, and this was the price he was paying. So now she was left alone to defend herself, and Vincent. A few weeks ago Yuffie might have been making jokes about this situation, or maybe have even run, but now she was grimly determined. She would defend Vincent or die trying. She positioned herself right next to Vincent's body and prepared for the coming swarm of enemies.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. The rocks shattered into millions of pieces, and the Assassins charged her. Yuffie threw her conformer with all her strength and it impaled one, while she used her fire materia to burn another three to ash. She was preparing to use the spell again when they started firing their guns. Yuffie quickly used the shield spell and they bounced off. The spell wouldn't last long though so she ran into their group hoping that would inadvertently shoot themselves. Using the fighting formations Vincent had started teaching her she dodged many blows, but soon the attackers were closing in on Vincent's body. She took one second to look at his form. In that one second an assassin grabbed her by the neck and threw her a good twenty feet away into a rock wall. She quickly scrambled to her feet, but it was too late they had already aimed their weapons at Vincent were preparing to fire. Yuffie yelled in rage and charged towards her foes, in a desperate hope that they would focus on her rather than Vincent. It was a long shot, but it was her only hope.  
  
....................................  
  
The pain was incredible, Vincent had only experienced pain worse than this once, when he had been Hojo's guinea pig. His could only hear the strange intense roar that was driving him mad, but slowly through the roar of noise he made out an entirely different sound. Laughter. Vincent racked his already disoriented mind to identify the laughter. Chaos, the demon was laughing at Vincent's pain.  
  
' So you finally did it eh Valentine?' The demon chuckled in Vincent's mind  
  
' Did what demon?' Vincent weakly managed to retort, the pain making it almost impossible to send a simple thought.  
  
' No matter, step aside junior, time for me to take free rein once and for all.'  
' What do you mean, answer me monster' Vincent feebly ordered.  
  
The demon didn't listen and he could feel its power taking over, Vincent tried to fight it but the pain was weakening him too much and the change began.  
  
...................................  
  
Yuffie's plan had failed. Only half of the assassins had adverted their attention, and she was now in a heated battle with them. The other half had only briefly noticed her and then continued till they were in firing range. Yuffie could see them looking through the scopes of their rifles. She gave out a final scream of fury, and promptly shoved one of her shriukens into an assassin's face, she race towards Vincent hoping against hope she could make it before they fired. As she ran she noticed Vincent's face, though it was contorted in pain she could see his eyes beginning to glow bright red. She had seen Vincent's transformation enough times to know what this meant. She pulled her Conformer out of a dead assassin and turned back to her previous attackers. If she guessed right, she wouldn't need to worry about Vincent anymore.  
  
The sound of many gunshots filled the air. The bullets flew through the air at their fallen target, but rather than hitting flesh they hit scales as strong as steel. With a roar of fury and pain Vincent transformed to the demon called Chaos. The demon held both the Masamune and dark blade called the Chaos Saber. The creature's glowing red eyes surveyed the scene before it. Then with lightning fast speed the beast cut through twenty of the assassins that had fired at it. Blood flew in the air and the demon laughed. For mindless slaughter was the only thing it enjoyed. In mere moments it had killed all of its attackers. Now it looked towards Yuffie, who was still fighting off five of the assassins. With a bellow the demon attacked all the figures, not caring that Yuffie was among them.  
  
....................................  
  
Crassus stood on top of a cliff overlooking the battle. The man, Vincent had just transformed into the demonic form he had only seen once. The demon was cutting through his warriors like they were air. Furious he turned one of the other two people that stood there with him.  
  
" You fool, you told me that these abominations would be strong enough to kill Valentine!" He yelled to the misshapen man who hid under his cloak.  
  
" Calm down my general. This is much better than if they had killed Valentine. You forget that I am the one who made him what he is. I always worried that he would one day regain his old powers, so in preparation I destroyed most of his memory and designed this little failsafe." The Misshapen One said with irrepressible glee.  
  
" And the destruction of all our assassins was your failsafe?" Crassus asked, his voice rising with rage.  
  
" No, now that Vincent's powers have reawakened, the demon is in full control. Vincent will never be able to resurface. The demon will kill all that it sees until it dies of starvation or exhaustion. That means till it dies you will have a demon killing as many people as it sees, all you have to do is sit back and watch."  
  
Crassus nodded and gave a slight smile. He could think of no better fate for Valentine.  
  
" Go wherever you want, I have no need of you at the moment. I will call upon you when I need more soldiers. My monsters are good, but they do lack the trainable aspect of humans."  
  
" Of course my general. I live only to serve." The Misshapen One said as he bowed, and then faded into shadow.  
  
The General looked at the slaughter with a wide grin. He then turned to gaze upon his other companion. Aeris, avatar for the planet, Gaia incarnate, the very spirit of life. This mighty form was dying a slow painful death covered in poisoned lifestream. With a wave of his hand the black poison moved away to reveal her face. The avatar coughed and gasped for air.  
  
" So you are still alive. Well all the better. I want to show you something young avatar. Look down in the clearing. Do recognize that demon. You should, he is your champion after all. I am going to leave you now young one. I will leave you here to die, watching your champion destroy as many lives as he can. Don't worry though I won't let you die alone. One of my servants is an old friend of you. I am sure you would both like to catch up." The evil general hissed into her ear. "Zack!" The general called into the air, and in moments a shadow formed on the ground, and from the shadow rose Zack, clad in his black and gold robes, though his hood was now pulled away to reveal his face.  
  
" I will just let you two catch up." The general said before fading away.  
  
Zack looked at her for a long moment. Slowly walking around her frozen form. Finally he walked up and gently patted her poison covered hair. " Hello Aeris." He said in a cold flat voice. "My look how much we have both changed. Funny what death does to people."  
  
" Zack, what are you doing? Why are you serving a creature like Crassus? Please what happened to you?" Aeris pleaded to he old lover.  
  
" What happened to me? I will tell you what happened! I had an old friend named Cloud. We worked together, though he had none of my talent at fighting. Together we killed that mad man Sephiroth. Then, when Shinra's goons took us in, I break out of my chamber and save the fool. We ran like hell from that place, and were riding to Midgar. I was coming back to you, when they caught us they left my friend for dead. They shot me till I barely resembled a human being. Then my best friend left me there. He didn't even bury my corpse. He just left and tried to steal my life. He tried to steal you!" Zack yelled, his voice filled with pain, sorrow, and above all else anger.  
  
" Zack, it wasn't Cloud's fault. He couldn't have done anything to help you. He didn't even fully remember who he was. You can't hate him that much." Aeris whispered.  
  
" That hatred is what has brought me back from the dead. My soul was still angry. I couldn't fathom my friend's betrayal. Then it happened. The night the lifestream poured over the earth to stop the meteor. I heard the voice then. It told me that if I was willing to serve I could get my revenge. I accepted and if it means serving Crassus so be it. I have heard Cloud has survived my first attack, I plan to soon fix that."  
  
" Oh Zack, please don't do this, free me and I can free your soul."  
  
" Forget it Aeris. I loved you once with all my heart. Now you mean nothing too me, enjoy your second death. Who knows, maybe you will be reborn yet again. Goodbye Aeris." Zack whispered into her ear, and then kissed her once before fading away to join his general. Leaving a dying goddess to shed a few tears at her lover's fate.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie dodged the black blade as it swept at her midsection. All the assassins had died long ago. She had been dodging the demon for half an hour now. Yuffie was not fighting her hardest. She didn't know what effects her attacks might have on Vincent, she just hoped that she could awaken Vincent, and banish the demon. So far the plan was failing miserably. The demon was tireless, its strikes so fast that she was hardly able to dodge them. After dodging yet another close blow she scrapped the plan. She had to knock this sucker out. She summoned all her strength and landed a punch in the demons face. The creature staggered back a few feet, and then landed its own. Yuffie sailed across the sky till her back crashed against rock. Yuffie tried to get up but before she could stand the demon was upon her. It slammed its foot on her stomach and pinned her to the ground. It held the Chaos Saber over her, a smile on its vicious face.  
  
....................................  
  
Aeris could feel the poison filling her system, slowly destroying her mind, the only thing that kept her in existence. She could see Vincent fighting Yuffie. The young girl had been fighting well, but she was totally outclassed. Now Chaos was preparing to finish her off. In a final act of desperation she used all the strength she had left to send a thought to Vincent. She hoped that this thought would be enough to wake him up. If Vincent could take control back from the demon, they might both have a chance at salvation.  
  
....................................  
  
Vincent was lost in a world of pain. He could see what the demon was doing, but he couldn't fight him. The pain was just too intense. The buzzing in his head was trying to destroy him. He could hardly remember that he wasn't the demon. Then through the pain a voice entered his mind. It was quiet yet firm enough to break through the buzzing. The voice said only one word. "Vincent" This word though so insignificant awoke something inside him Vincent remembered that he was not this demon. He was something more than just a monstrosity. As these thoughts came to him the pain receded till at last the buzzing died away, till it was gone completely. This just left Vincent and Chaos. With all the will he could muster he fought the demon back. He would not allow the blade to fall. He would not allow himself kill his friend. With each independent thought Chaos's control began to slip. Slowly he was beginning to change back.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie closed her eyes waiting to feel the cold blade pierce her heart. Rather she heard the sound of a sword falling to the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the demon's scales receding back to human flesh. The bat-like wings disappearing into its shoulders, until the demon was completely gone. It its place was a very weak Vincent. With the demons weight off her Yuffie got up and quickly hugged Vincent like he was a plush doll. " Oh god Vinnie! Remind me never to piss you off again. That demon you have inside you is psycho!" She yelled in a vain attempt at humor, as the man gasped for air before finally passing out.  
  
....................................  
  
Aeris gave a small sigh of relief. Vincent was back, and so was her chance of survival. All she had to do now was to send her location to him, and she would be safe. Her thoughts of salvation were dashed though when Crassus appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" My goodness you avatar's take a long time to die." Crassus laughed, as he turned his head to see how his demon was doing, when he saw that Vincent was back he turned his head sharply to face Aeris. " What have you done? You thought you could get him to rescue you. Hardly, though you have just given me an idea. Rest easy avatar. You will not die yet, you have just been promoted to bait." Crassus snarled and with a wave of his hand the poisoned lifestream covered her face again, and all was black as death.  
  
...................................  
  
Vincent and Yuffie had set up camp about a mile away from where they had fought. Yuffie was fast asleep, but Vincent lay awake staring at the stars. He could hardly live with himself for what had happened. He had let the demon take complete control, and had almost lost a good friend. Then there had been the voice. Looking back he could tell it was Aeris's. Ever since he had heard her voice, he felt almost connected to her. He could sense that she was in great pain. He knew that he could no longer go to Wutai. He had to following this feeling, and let it lead him to Aeris. Vincent pulled out the glowing blue materia, as well as the two dull materia. He tucked them into Yuffie's bag with a note telling her to go on. He lingered at the campsite for a moment, before he walked away into the night.  
  
Vincent traveled for many days. Each day the sense of pain coming from Aeris increased. He didn't know where he was going, but a strong sense told him that he was going the right way. After three days of walking, he came to a mountain ridge. He recognized the mountains as those about fifty miles away from Nibelheim. He walked along the mountains till he found a cave. His senses told him that this was the place. In this dark cave lay Aeris, and whatever creatures were holding her. Vincent unsheathed the Masamune, and entered. He followed the cave for hours. All that seemed to be inside this place was a river of green lifestream. Vincent was about to head back when he heard a sound. It was something between a scream and a moan. Vincent turned to where the sound had come from. In this room was a great stalactite hanging from the center of the cave's ceiling. On side of the stalactite was Aeris. Vincent could only make out her face; the rest of her body was covered in a black substance. Without hesitation Vincent leaped to the stalactite and with a mighty swipe cut the stuff. The blade cut through the vile substance and Aeris fell into Vincent's arms.  
  
" Aeris, can you hear me? What's going on?" Vincent asked the avatar's barely conscious form.  
  
" Vin.Vincent. You have to get me into the mako." Aeris coughed out before passing out in his arms.  
  
Vincent turned to leave but now filling the path he had come from was an army of machines with guns and blades for arms. " All right Vincent, time to pay for those sins." Vincent muttered as he ran at the wall of foes. He cut through as many as he could with Aeris cradled in his left arm as he dashed through the chambers taking many cuts and injuries. He continued to run till he saw a large pool of green lifestream and with a mighty thrust threw Aeris into it. Her body began to dissolve into the lifestream while the black poison was destroyed. Vincent didn't have long to celebrate before he was overwhelmed. Blades cut him in hundreds of places, and he could feel bullets flying into his legs and shoulders. Vincent was able to give a shuddering breath before the world faded away.  
  
....................................  
  
Vincent awoke in a marble room. He could feel that he was hanging from a wall. His arms were tied above his head. He tried to speak, but only a hoarse cough came from his blood-crusted lips.  
  
" Oh goody. You're awake. Crassus finally gave me permission to deal with you personally. I am so glad you are awake for it. It just wouldn't have been as fun if you were unconscious. You know it has been a long time since I have seen how your inside look. I wonder if anything has changed." Came a voice from the shadows to the right of Vincent. The voice was clearly insane, but Vincent recognized it. If he could he would have ripped himself from the wall to kill this man who spoke to him. To kill the man named Hojo.  
  
..................................  
  
A/N: Sorry for how short this chapter was, but trust me my next one will be much longer. I know many of you must hate me for using the bring Hojo back to life cliché, but please save your judgments for later. I also wanted to ask you, I have never written Yuffie as a main character before. Seeing as how she has been in most of my chapters lately I was just wondering if I was keeping her in character. If you could just tell me what you think I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading, and please Review. Thanks again. 


	9. Man's Darkest Hour

A/N: Ok here is another chapter. This has to be the hardest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't any of these characters.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 9: Man's Darkest Hour.  
  
Hojo. No other name could drive Vincent into such a furious rage. No other being could cause so much pain to so many people. Hojo, the man Vincent had taken no small amount of pleasure killing. Hojo was now the man standing in front of Vincent, and it was driving him crazy. Vincent longed to rip himself off this marble wall and rip this man to shreds. Hojo may have hidden his body behind a cloak, but Vincent would remember his voice till the day he died.  
  
" Do you even remember me Vincent?" Hojo asked, his voice alive with glee, as he moved close to Vincent. " Yes, you do remember me. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Vincent snarled as he tried to rip his arms from the steel shackles that kept him from his vengeance. He was very weak, his body covered with gashes and bruises from his last fights. Hojo seemed to enjoy this display and began to cackle with joy.  
  
" Oh Vincent, you will never change. You were always the fighter. I on the other hand, I have become something so much more than I once was." Hojo said as he pulled back his hood. His face was no longer resembled a human. Chunks of flesh were missing around his left eye. His skin on his was stretched as that there were several areas where it looked like he was wearing a mask twice as big as his head.  
  
" What are you?" Vincent managed to croak out, as his voice slowly came back.  
  
" What am I? I am divinity, I am power, I am greatness."  
  
" Really? You look more like the corpse I left in Midgar 3 years ago." Vincent said between violent coughs.  
  
" Oh yes, you did kill me didn't you. Well that makes no difference, for now I have ascended past death."  
  
" You look like road kill." Vincent said, wanting to stop this madman's ranting.  
  
" Physical beauty is a small price to pay. When you killed me I was set free from mortal limitations. I could hear the voices of the world. Soon a voice spoke to me of resurrection. I naturally accepted, and now I am here. But enough of this, I have an attack to lead on Wutai soon. So lets get to the fun stuff." Hojo said as he walked away from Vincent, as he walked away torches began to light behind him, revealing the room around him.  
  
The room was a giant marble chamber. On the ceiling was an incredibly large ornate painting of an angelic male flying in the heavens. On the ground below Vincent was an equally large painting of a she-devil encased in flames.  
  
" Welcome to my church Valentine. Enjoy it now, for soon it will become your hell." Hojo cackled as he grabbed about twenty knives from a table twenty feet away.  
  
He held one in his right hand, and with all his strength hurled it. Vincent could fell the blade as it tore into his arm. He took the pain, and didn't make a sound. He closed his eyes and braced himself, as he tried to prepare for the other nineteen.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie was pissed. She had been traveling for several days straight. She had been attacked by a hoard of assassins. She had been shot, and had even had to fight with a demon just to get home. Now she was home, and now her father was making her wait! She could barely stand this. She had just gotten home three hours ago, battered and bruised and all her father had had to say to her was that he would see her in four hours.  
  
Yuffie knew what he was doing. He was punishing her for going away. He didn't think that it was fit for royalty to go off on adventures, no matter how talented they were. So this was his form of payback, making her wait just to eve talk to him. Well she wasn't going to have any of it. She walked right up to her father's room in the royal pagoda, and with one hard kick she knocked the door down.  
  
Her father was sitting at his desk, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the form of his daughter standing in the broken doorway. Yuffie's eyes were set with a determination he had not seen before.  
  
" Listen old man we have to talk." Yuffie fumed, as she walked over to his desk.  
  
" And what do we have to talk about daughter?" Lord Godo asked as he matched his daughter's stare.  
  
" What we have to talk about is the future of the world, you old dolt. Now listen to me!" Yuffie yelled. Then, when she was sure she had her father's attention, she told him her story. Of how the stars were still hanging over the crater, of the new monsters they were facing, and the dark fate of Cosmo Canyon.  
  
" Now don't you see? If we don't ready ourselves we might also be attacked like the canyon." Yuffie implored. Godo's face was white, his eyes wide as he took in his daughter's tale.  
  
" That is indeed a problem. However, it is not ours. We are far from Cosmo Canyon. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Now go and get some rest my daughter.  
  
Yuffie stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her father, for all his faults had always been a semi rational man, but now he was acting like a fool.  
  
" You can't be serious! You can't just ignore this, if we just stand around here then we are as good as dead!" Yuffie yelled in anger and frustration.  
  
" Don't you dare talk to me about shrugging responsibilities when you have done that for most of your life!" Godo yelled back.  
  
" Fine, you have a point. I have run from my duties in the past, but no longer. If you won't warn the people then I will." Yuffie said in such a cold voice, that even Vincent would be proud. Then she turned and walked towards the door.  
  
" Daughter! If you walk out and defy me, then you can never come back." Godo yelled in desperation. Yuffie for her part didn't even acknowledge him, and walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
" Fine, you have made your choice. From this moment on you are dead to me!" Godo screamed, and with a heavy sigh rested his head on his hands.  
  
....................................  
  
Hojo had used all his knives, but that hadn't stopped him. Now he was putting on some brass knuckles. Vincent was hardly able to see what was happening. His vision was being impaired by a heavy red haze. He was finding it hard to withstand the pain of all the knives in his body.  
  
Hojo walked up chuckling as he pulled his arm back ready to deliver the first of, what was sure to be a series of devastating blows.  
  
The first one hit Vincent's gut like a sledgehammer. The second hit him in the right shoulder. Vincent could feel the bones break at the impact. Vincent could tell that Hojo's transformation had made him a great deal stronger than he had ever been before.  
  
" You know, I must admit that I am impressed. A lesser man would have died a while ago. Though we both know you are no mere man, even before I gave you that demon to keep you company. You were always special, and you don't even remember what you are. I love it. It must kill you, not remembering anything from before your Turk years. Now let me see how many of these punches can you take."  
  
Vincent paid little attention to Hojo his mind was fading too quickly to listen to the man's ramblings. The only thing that seemed real was the constant pounding of Hojo's fist into his body.  
  
....................................  
  
Cloud felt like he had stepped into a dream. He stood before his greatest creation. Here in the largest room of Neo Shinra headquarters was a great throne. Though it looked like just a great metal throne, it was actually the key to Cloud's dominance over Midgar.  
  
Not long after Cloud had woken from his coma, he had found that he could manipulate people's minds. He could use this ability on most people; in fact he had only failed to control Vincent and Yuffie. Those two would pay dearly for stealing his materia. The thought of them was enough to make him shake with anger. However, this throne would ensure their destruction. It would allow him to control all of Midgar.  
  
He would soon have an army of slaves. Then he could focus on getting the materia back, and killing that annoying ninja brat. The throne was not finished though, and till then he would have to make his own fun.  
  
Cloud turned and walked down a hall leading to the elevator. Standing there were his escorts. Barret was watching the elevator, while Tifa was pacing. When he got to them Tifa walked slowly to his side and slipped her arm around his waist. As her hand brushed his back, she hit the weapon concealed in his jacket. Cloud had decided after the theft of the materia, that he would keep Aeris's old weapon with him at all times.  
  
After Tifa touched the weapon, it fell from its spot and clattered to the ground. In a sudden fit of rage Cloud pushed Tifa from him and grabbed the weapon.  
" You stupid fool. You could have damaged it!" Cloud roared and smacked the stupid child across the face. Tifa staggered back several feet, and for a moment her eyes seemed to be a little less hollow, and a little more aware. Barret also reacted strangely to Cloud's act of violence.  
  
" What are you looking at?" Cloud snapped, " You saw what she did, and you know she deserves to be punished." Cloud said as he tried to impose his will into Barret's psyche. Though, this time there was something different something seemed to flare inside his mind, resisting his control. Tifa too seemed to be breaking out of her stupor. Soon Cloud lost all of his control of their minds, He quickly drew his blade and prepared to cut them down.  
  
....................................  
  
Barret felt the world slowly coming back into focus. He felt like he had been sleeping for several days and was just now getting up. Only one thought was in his mind. A promise he had made to a friend. He had promised to protect Tifa. Seeing her hurt now was enough to bring him out of whatever trance he had been in. Tifa too seemed to be normal again.  
  
Barret had hardly any time to compose himself before Cloud drew his blade. He was preparing to slash Tifa, but Barret would rather die than see her in pain. Barret ran in front of the blade and took it into his left arm. With his right arm he grabbed Aeris's old weapon and tossed it to Tifa.  
  
" Get it away from here." Barret roared, the pain filling his body as Cloud pulled the sword out of his arm.  
  
Tifa nodded her head and then ran to the stairs and out of Cloud's sight. Cloud didn't look worried however. Instead of chasing after her, he landed several blows to Barret's arm until the larger man fell to the ground in pain.  
  
" So, you going to kill me Cloud?" Barret muttered to his old friend.  
  
" Oh no Barret, I have much better plans for you." Cloud said laughing. He had wanted to have some fun, and this was the most amusing thing he had seen in a while.  
  
....................................  
  
Hojo was getting frustrated. He had tried the knives, he had tried the brass knuckles, he had even tried pouring salt on all the wounds, but still Vincent wouldn't break down. His will was so strong that he had barely even yelled in pain. He thought for a moment on what to do with Vincent. The man was barely alive, yet he still was able to endure all the pain. Hojo needed to break his spirit before he killed him.  
  
" You know Lucrecia always loved you more. It sickened me, how could such a bright young woman fall for you over me? I think it was your face. You always had that cocky smile." Hojo said in his loudest voice, as he picked up a large metal cup and carried it over to Vincent's form.  
  
" Let's see if I can't make a few improvements on that face of yours now." Hojo laughed as he poured the contents of the cup onto Vincent's face.  
  
Vincent, who had resisted all kinds of torture before, cried in pain as acid ate away at his face, dissolving large patches of skin. Hojo laughing the whole time.  
  
Vincent knew it was over. He couldn't take the pain anymore he could feel his body shutting down. His only relief was the images he saw. He could see Lucrecia in all her glory. He could see Yuffie and her youth. Lastly he saw a woman, she had long elegant brown hair, and a laugh that could rival a choir of angels. How Vincent longed to lay his eyes on this angel one last time. Vincent tried to say her name, but his lips no longer worked. Vincent let out one final breath, and then the champion of the planet was gone.  
  
....................................  
  
Hojo looked at Vincent's corpse. To him it was more beautiful than any peace of art. He stood there looking at it for at least half an hour. Then slowly he looked away. With a snap of his fingers he summoned one of his robotic minions.  
  
" Toss the body into the lifestream, let it dissolve into this wretched planet." Hojo growled. He had an army to lead. Soon he would be attacking Wutai, and he had no time for staring at corpses. With a final glance Hojo faded into the shadows.  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: Ok don't kill me. I know this chapter sucked. Please wait for the next chapter before you start sending me hate mail. I do have a plan for this. I hope some of you enjoyed at least some portion of this chapter. I was trying to write in a darker style. I don't think it worked though. Well thank you for reading, and please Review this, I can't make it better unless I know what you think. Thank you. 


	10. The Birth of a Leader

A/N: Well school started this week so this may be my last chance to update for a while. I want to thank everyone who put up with my last chapter and sent me the great reviews. I hope this chapter is better than my last one.  
  
Disclaimer: Look I don't own FF7 nor will I ever.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 10: The Birth of a Leader  
  
The sky was pitch black over the nation of Wutai, the moon covered by huge dark clouds. To most this was a bad omen, but Hojo loved these nights. He rode on a great griffin. The beast was covered in black feathers and fur. Hojo would have preferred to have a mechanical beast, but this would do. Behind him was his army. It was several thousand strong. Most were in cargo planes waiting to be dropped into the warrior nation. However, these were not his most ferocious creations. Flying right behind him were his harpies. Each made of reinforced steel, and enchanted with a great deal of materia they flew with great speed and had numerous weapons. These would be the weapons that would win this battle.  
  
His army was getting very close now. From his position, he could make out the roof of the pagoda. This would be his first target. Once he destroyed the nation's signal of strength the people would soon surrender. Hojo had to laugh. He was having a truly great day. First he had gotten to kill Vincent, and now he got to lead an army to topple a nation. It truly didn't get any better than this. Chuckling to himself he signaled his army to attack. The cargo planes circled over the towns dropping their troops, while he and his harpies flew straight at the pagoda.  
  
Hojo pulled out his new weapon of choice. The masamune looked to be made of black steel in the dark night, how fitting that he would take his own son's weapon for his own. Truly with this blade no one in the entire city would be able to stand against him. His griffin prepared to dive and with a final hearty laugh Hojo prepared for the wonderful slaughter that awaited him.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie was walking the streets of Wutai. She had been walking for about five hours trying to formulate a plan. She had to warn the people about the potential threat of an invasion. The problem was she didn't know how. With her father's denial of this threat she was no completely on her own. In frustration she looked up to the sky. Clouds covered most of the sky, making the night unnervingly dark. As she looked at the sky she thought she saw something moving in the sky. She kept her eyes focused on the same area and saw it again. It looked like something was in slow decent into the city. Ever so slowly the lights of the city illuminated the shape. What she saw made Yuffie gasp. It had the form of a man, but instead of a right arm it had a long scimitar. Yuffie had seen thousands of these things in her battle at Cosmo Canyon. There was no doubt what this meant. She was too late the invasion had begun.  
  
Before Yuffie could even yell for the people to run, a huge explosion came from the pagoda. Yuffie turned around to see the mighty structure burning and in a matter of seconds the building had begun to crumble. All thoughts were driven from her mind at this sight. She quickly ran through the panicking crowed to get to the pagoda, she just hoped her father was all right.  
  
....................................  
  
Tifa had been running through the streets of Midgar for hours. Her entire body was sore, but that was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her head. Her mind was still very foggy. She could hardly remember anything from before this evening.  
  
Tifa still couldn't explain what had happened. She had been in a state of ignorant bliss, and then Cloud had hit her. The man who had promised to be her hero had deliberately hurt her. The shock had been enough to break her from her entranced state. She had known only one thing at that moment. She knew that something was horribly wrong with Cloud, and that she had to get away from him. It had been on impulse alone that she had taken Aeris's weapon. Barret had broken out of Cloud's control as well, but when she had run Barret had been badly wounded by Cloud. She could only pray that he was still alive.  
  
Tifa couldn't run anymore and collapsed in an ally. Gasping for breath, Tifa tried to formulate a plan. She knew she couldn't stay in Midgar; Cloud had too much control here. She would have to leave the city very soon. But where would she go? That was the big question. She didn't know of any really safe place. She was trapped between Cloud, and Zack's army. Her only hope was to find Vincent.  
  
Vincent. How could she face him after what she had done to him? She had stupidly helped Cloud cast him from the group. He had been the only one to see Cloud for what he was and now he could be anywhere. There was just no time to find him. Tifa let out a defeated sigh. Things were not looking too good.  
  
Still trying to think of a place to go the image of a young girl came to mind. Yuffie! The young ninja had also left the group to go out on her own. She had probably gone back to her home country. Despite her claims of hating Wutai Yuffie had always loved her home. It was more than likely that in these times of crises she had retreated home.  
  
With great effort Tifa rose to her feet and prepared to leave Midgar. It would take a while to make the journey to Wutai, but there was nowhere else for her to go. With a final sigh Tifa started running again. She would soon be out of Midgar and back with true friends.  
  
What Tifa didn't realize was that she had not been alone. Something had been tracking her all this time. It stayed far enough behind to avoid notice. It would follow this woman, and in time she would lead it to the other traitors of Midgar. All it would take is time, and this creature could be very patient.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie scrambled through the final crowed of screaming villagers. She was now at the base of the now totally destroyed pagoda. With frantic eyes she scoured the rubble, looking for any sign of her father. She passed several wounded workers and warriors who had been in the building. After what felt like an hour Yuffie found him. His legs where trapped under a huge support beam, and his face was covered with blood.  
  
" Father!" Yuffie screamed as she ran to his fallen form.  
  
Godo's eyes cracked open upon hearing his daughter's voice. He could make out her form slightly as she neared him. Part of him wanted her to leave. He couldn't bear that she had been right, that in his pride he might have doomed his people. However, the other half of him desperately wanted to make peace with his daughter in his last moments.  
  
Swallowing what was left of his pride Godo lifted his hand a gently brushed his daughter's cheek.  
  
" Dad? Dad can you hear me?" Yuffie asked in a frantic voice.  
  
" Yu.. Yuffie. Please forgive an old fool. I have failed you, and our people." He said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
" Shut up old man, you're not going anywhere. You'll see in a few days you'll be fighting these things yourself." Yuffie said in a voice barely hiding her despair.  
  
Godo smiled at her false optimism. " Please forgive me, I was never a good father to you. You are so much like you're mother. I could never figure you out. I tried to force you into something you were not. I am so sorry." Godo whispered. His voice was beginning to fade now, and he felt himself getting considerably weaker.  
  
" Don't worry about it. I know that you just did what you thought was right. But save you're strength. You will get better; there is too much work to be done. You're people need you. I need you." Yuffie whispered, barely able to hold back her tears. All the anger she had ever felt for him fading away.  
  
" I am so sorry. I am sorry for failing you as a father, and I am sorry for leaving this burden on you. You have grown strong Yuffie; please use your strength to protect our people. I love you my daughter. Goodbye." Godo rasped and with all his remaining strength lifted his head and gently kissed his daughter on her cheek. Then the world slowly began to fade away, and he found himself on the path to the halls of the great god Leviathan.  
  
...................................  
  
Yuffie sat there for several minutes, her father's head resting limply in her arms. All around her people were screaming and blade men where attacking. None of this mattered now though. All Yuffie wanted now was to stay with the body of her father.  
  
" Lady Yuffie! My lady, are you alright?" Came a voice from behind her. Slowly she rose to her feet and faced the man calling to her.  
  
He was one of Wutai's many generals. She recognized his face, but couldn't remember my name.  
  
" My lady. Where is Lord Godo? We are facing many of these abominations and also there are even stranger creatures attacking from the sky. We need to know what the lord commands." The general said, not noticing Godo's body on the ground.  
  
" Your lord is dead general." Yuffie said in a hollow voice.  
  
The general's face contorted in sadness, but he quickly composed himself and bowed before Yuffie.  
  
" Then what are your orders my empress?" The general asked.  
  
Yuffie stood there in shock. Hearing a man twice her age asking for orders was unsettling. Part of her wanted to run away right then and there. She wanted to run and keep on running till she was far away, and then she could crunch up into a ball and wait for it all to end. This is what she would have done not too long ago, but her father's last request was still playing itself in her mind. She could see the bodies of all the people who had been killed in the pagoda and it filled her with anger. These were her people, and like it or not she was now their leader. It was up to her to ensure their responsibility.  
  
Yuffie took a deep breath and all emotion left her face. " Arise general. I want you to get as many soldiers to meet here as you can. Also send all civilians to the city barracks. Tell your men to be ready for the fight of their lives." Yuffie said her voice hard and steady.  
  
" Yes my empress. It will be done." The general said and then ran to the city to amass his troops.  
  
When the general left Yuffie pulled out her Conformer and searched for any enemies. The first one she found she wasted no time in killing. She struck hard and fast killing it from behind. She wasted no time in finding another target. Again and again she fought, never tiring till the entire area around the pagoda was clear of these foul beasts.  
  
After her twentieth kill the general returned with a troop of about a hundred warriors.  
  
" As you commanded, I have gathered my squadron and sent as many civilians as I could to the barracks."  
  
" Good, if they plan to destroy the city they will have to gather in the center of town. I plan to meet them head on." Yuffie said with a voice that seemed much older than her nineteen years.  
  
The soldiers nodded and all drew the blades and followed Yuffie as she ran to save her nation. As she had predicted the hoard of enemies were amassing in the town's center. Yuffie didn't stop to warn the enemies, and for a split second the people of Wutai caught the enemy off guard. The free people mowed down the front line and engaged the remaining hoard. The battle was slow and many men fell, but Yuffie was relentless fighting off her own attackers while trying to help anyone who needed her. Slowly but surely they were pushing them back. Yuffie smiled grimly as victory seemed to be almost in sight.  
  
...................................  
  
Hojo had been having too much fun destroying building and killing helpless townspeople. He had not been paying enough attention to his ground troops. Now as he was passing the center of town he saw a sight that sent his blood to a boil. That bratty ninja was leading a strike against his creations! Such an outrage would not be tolerated. With a simple hand gesture he called his harpies to him. They formed a simple formation behind him. With a kick of his heels his griffin began to dive. As he dove down to the fray he felt the tingle of anticipation. Soon another member of Avalanche would be dead, and Wutai would be his.  
  
....................................  
  
Meanwhile in the realm of the dead Vincent finally awoke.  
  
...................................  
  
A/N: Ok this one was a tad shorter than my others, but I think it works. I hope you enjoyed it. I know Vincent wasn't in this one, but do know I have a few plans in store for our dear departed friend. I will try to keep updating this story, but with going back to school and all I can't guarantee that it will be anytime soon. But hey who knows? As always your opinions mean the world to me, so please tell me what you think. So please Review, come on you know you want to. Thanks for reading. 


	11. Demon's Rebirth

A/N: Ok school is a pain in the neck, and I am sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you. So sit back and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, so you can call off your lawyers right now.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 11: Demon's Rebirth  
  
....................................  
  
The realm of the spirits. A world composed of green light, and gray stone. Green mist floated here, though no wind blew it. It moved as if it were being drawn to something. It moved slowly but surely. At last it reached its destination. Just below it was the form of a dead man. The man's black hair was a tangled mess, clustered with patches of dried blood. His face very pale, and covered with scars. Here lying under this strange mist was the dead form of Vincent Valentine, the last savior of man.  
  
The mist began to lower itself, until it covered the body like a thin sheet. Slowly the mist began to force itself into the body, being absorbed by every pore, until there was nothing left. Nothing happened for several moments after this strange event. Then without warning his eyes opened.  
  
With a sudden spastic movement Vincent lurched into a sitting position, hacking and gasping for air. His body felt like it was on fire, every cell was crying for oxygen, and none was being supplied. No air came to Vincent, for no air existed in this world. Eventually Vincent stopped gasping, not because he could breathe, but rather the need had left him. Vincent carefully rose to his feet, his legs feeling uncharacteristically weak. After taking a few light steps, and satisfied with his own strength, Vincent surveyed his surroundings. At first he was confused, where was he? Then like a tidal wave the memories flashed before him. He could remember the pain of his torture, and the sweet embrace of death.  
  
He was dead, a concept he accepted fairly easily. So if that were true, than his location was obvious. Vincent decided that if this was his new home, then it would be best to explore it. He traveled for what had to be hours, and with each step he felt like he was becoming numb. By the time he stopped walking, he body was not only numb, but it had begun to fade. Looking down at himself he found that he could see through himself, a sight that might have driven another man to hysterics.  
  
" YOU BASTARD!!" Came a ferocious inhuman roar from Vincent's left.  
  
The spectral warrior had just enough time to dodge the blurred form of his attacker. Crouching in an attack position. Standing before him, in all his gruesome glory was Chaos.  
  
" After thousands of years of battles, I get die because of an insignificant human!!" Chaos screamed as he swung his black blade. Vincent sidestepped the attack.  
  
" You act like those years of living had a purpose. As far as I'm concerned I did the world a favor by dying." Vincent spat in cold indifference.  
  
" Don't you get it you fool? This is it! This is our existence now. We will be trapped here for eternity." Chaos screamed while lunging with his sword again.  
  
" Then why do you attack? I doubt that sword of yours will have much effect on me now. What use is killing the dead?" Vincent snarled at the crazed demon.  
  
" Well Vinnie, I'm glad you asked. You see, if we are doomed to spend eternity here, then I will make sure to make it your hell." Chaos said as he swung the blade to decapitate his calm foe. Tired of this battle Vincent didn't move.  
  
" STOP!" Boomed a commanding voice, and as she said that the blade stopped, just an inch away from Vincent's neck.  
  
Vincent looked at Chaos, with open confusion. Not only had the blade frozen, but the demon was also in the same exact position. As he inspected the paralyzed demon, he could make out the sounds of footsteps behind him. Vincent turned around sharply, expecting to find some new evil, only to be face to face with Aeris.  
  
The earth goddess had changed much from when Vincent had last seen her. Her hair was now clean and neat, clean of the black poison that had once engulfed it. Her green robes were spotless. Her body now generated great power; truly she looked the spitting image of a goddess.  
  
" How've you been Aeris?" Vincent asked totally unimpressed.  
  
" Fine thanks to you Vincent, though I assume that you have seen better days." Aeris said in her lighthearted voice.  
  
" You could say that. So what do want?"  
  
" Just to thank you I mean you did die to save me."  
  
"You act as though that means something. Now can you leave me alone, I kind of have an eternity of torment I would like to get to. Or would you like to tell me what you really want?" Vincent said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
" All right I wanted to see how you were doing. Not many men can take existing here. They are too fond of life that they are reincarnated." Aeris said in a soothing tone.  
  
" You want to know how I feel? I feel great. I find out the bastard that ruined my life is still alive, he kills me, and now I get to spend eternity fighting that demon. The only upside is that I don't have to pretend to be your champion!" Vincent yelled, his emotions finally taking over.  
  
" I am truly sorry Vincent. I know you didn't ask for this."  
  
" You're damn right I didn't ask for this! Why didn't you tell me that bastard was still alive?"  
  
" I didn't know." Aeris said quietly.  
  
" You didn't know! For a goddess you seem to be in the dark on a lot of things." Vincent spat.  
  
" It was the black mako, it has weakened my powers. That is how they have managed to keep their plans secret. If I had known I might have been able to send Cloud."  
  
". Oh yes! Let's talk about your golden boy. Look at what he's become. Last I saw he banished me from the group. I don't suppose you would possibly know what's wrong with him?"  
  
" I'm well aware of what's happened to Cloud, and don't think it causes me any small amount of pain. A dark force has taken him, and sadly I think that Tifa will be the one to suffer the most." Aeris said, her face filled with sorrow and remorse.  
  
Aeris's last words were like an electric shock to Vincent sending him out of his rage. " What do you know?" Vincent asked solemnly.  
  
...................................  
  
Tifa had was running for her life. The moon was the only light had. She was now only hours away from the ferry in Junon. She knew she was being chassed. She had sensed something following her for the past two days. As she was growing weaker from constant travel, the creature seemed to be getting faster.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts Tifa didn't see the root in front of her, and tripped. As she fell her ankle turned at an unnatural angle, and she felt her tendons rip under the strain. She fell hard, and almost blacked out right there. Gasping in pain, she clutched her ankle. As she lay there, a huge shadow fell over her. Tifa looked up to see the creature that had been hunting her.  
  
At first glance it looked like a giant snake. However when it moved at just the right angle, the moonlight reflected off it, to reveal that it was made of metal. It had a large body, and at its end was a long blade, dripping with venom.  
  
The metallic creature loomed over her and with lightning speed struck. Its tale swung and attempted to impale her. Gritting her teeth in pain, Tifa managed to role away from the deadly stinger. As she rolled away she pulled a potion out of her bag, and downed half of it. Her body filled with a little strength. Her ankle no longer hurt as bad and she quickly stood up.  
  
Right as she rose from the ground, the beast swung at her. Its metal body tackled her and sent her sprawling twenty feet away. She felt as if all her ribs were broken, and breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. However, she was determined. Pouring in all of her pain and despair into her fist she sent a powerful blow at the creature's heart. The blow landed, and a single scale fell from the creature's body. The beast whipped around and swung its stinger at her. Tifa would stopped however and using the last of her strength cast Fire 3.  
  
" Go to hell you monster!" Tifa yelled as the burning inferno was sent into the beast through the single hole left by the missing scale. Gears smoldered, and the creature's skull melted from the inside, as it fell dead.  
  
When the creature died Tifa felt a huge stinging sensation from her right side. She looked there and saw the stinger had impaled her right side. The blade had only gone in two inches, but already she could feel the poison working its way into her system. Quickly she pulled the stinger out and collapsed on the dirt. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She looked up at the sky and wished for someone to be with her in these final moments.  
  
" Vincent" She whispered, she wished that Vincent were there with her, to tell her that everything would be alright. Sadly the dark man was not with her. Her only companion was the growing darkness, and the excruciating pain.  
  
....................................  
  
" I don't think she will survive the night." Aeris said solemnly, as she finished telling Vincent the young woman's situation.  
  
" Then do something for her. You have the power to heal. Go and save her!" Vincent yelled worry ringing clear in his frantic voice.  
  
" Sadly I can not." Aeris said sadly.  
  
" What? Why the hell not?" Vincent roared in rage and sorrow.  
  
" I must go to Wutai. Already Hojo has attacked, and if I do not intervene."  
  
" No! Wutai is a nation of warriors, they can handle themselves. Tifa needs you now!"  
  
" Sadly that is not the case, Vincent. It will take me a great deal of time to heal Tifa, and time is something I don't have. If Tifa's death means the survival of the nation then so be it. I must do what is better for the planet."  
  
" How bad is Wuati?" Vincent asked slowly.  
  
" Bad." Aeris said as her voice broke for a split second.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie was too focused on the battle. So angry was she at her father's death, that her rage blinded her to the form of Hojo and his harpies. Hojo dived towards this young ninja. The masamune pointed right at her heart. Yuffie didn't look till it was too late. She would have been stabbed if not for one of the generals. He had seen Hojo's dive, and in a valiant effort pushed the young leader out of the way, and took the wound for himself.  
  
Blood splashed over Yuffie's face. Before she could react, fire rained from the sky, as the harpies cast their spells. As the fire fell, Yuffie saw the fall of her homeland. " Retreat!! All of you Retreat to the mountains!!" She screamed as tears burned her eyes.  
  
" Oh no you don't" Came the voice of the hooded man, as he pulled the body off his blade.  
  
The sound of his voice Yuffie's mind reeling. "Ho.. Hojo?" Yuffie whispered in disbelief.  
  
" Oh you remember me young empress." Hojo laughed. " Then I suppose you will also remember this blade." He cackled as he waved the masamune in front of her. " I took it from your friends dead body!" He yelled.  
  
These words were almost as bad as any physical blow. Vincent couldn't be dead. She had only seen him a couple of days ago. But here was the masamune, and Vincent would never part with that blade, not after what he had gone through to get it.  
  
In the time Yuffie spent thinking Hojo acted. He jabbed the blade, had Yuffie not moved a second later she would have died. Instead the blade imbedded itself into her shoulder.  
  
Yuffie felt like she was going the faint. The physical and emotional injuries she was sustaining right now were just too much for her. Before she could fall to the ground several of her soldiers cast spells on Hojo. The madman flew upwards to get out of their range. Meanwhile the soldiers grabbed Yuffie and began to run away from the enemy army. Many soldiers were already dead, but they would not let their empress die.  
  
" That's it, run away you pathetic creatures. Run to your mountains. This isn't over I will bathe in your blood before this night is over. " Hojo laughed from atop his griffin. He did regret not killing the girl, but the night was fairly young, and there would be plenty of time to kill her. Besides the look on her face when she had realized Vincent was dead had been priceless. For now he would just pick off as many soldiers he could.  
  
Yuffie couldn't stay awake. The pain, and mental exhaustion were just too much. Her mind was filled with chaotic thoughts, but amidst them, one stood out. Vincent was dead. There was no denying it, Vincent was dead, and she and her people might as well be.  
  
....................................  
  
" So you see Vincent, there is nothing I can do. I can help Yuffie, and save Wutai. Or, I can save Tifa, and Wutai falls. I must save Wutai. If it falls, then the darkness will have an even firmer hold on this world." Aeris said, a small tear forming in her eye.  
  
Vincent stood still. He was absorbing all this information. He knew that what Aeris said made sense, but he could not bare to think about leaving Tifa to die alone, like he had. She deserved better than that. Hell, she didn't deserve to die at all. There had to be something he could do. How he hated being helpless. It reminded him too much of watching Lucrecia die.  
  
" Aeris." Vincent said slowly.  
  
" Yes Vincent?"  
" Can you bring me back?" Vincent asked. " Can you bring me back to life?"  
  
Aeris's sad face brightened a little. " I thought you might ask that."  
  
" So can you?" Vincent said a little impatiently.  
  
" Yes, but purpose would it serve?"  
  
" I could fight in Wutai, I have a go at Hojo anyway. While I defend the city, you can save her."  
  
" That is a good plan." Aeris said in a melancholic voice.  
  
" Then do it." Vincent demanded.  
  
" It is not that simple. Your soul lacks the strength to return on its own. Already you have faded much." She said pointing to Vincent's almost transparent form. " If you were to go back as you are, your soul would be destroyed five seconds later. "  
  
" So what can we do?" Vincent said with a definite edge.  
  
" I can combine your soul with that of another. You would merge with that soul to become one being."  
  
" Who do you have in mind." Vincent said halfheartedly, for he already knew her answer.  
  
" Chaos, is only choice. You have been with him for so long that you are already connected. It will also make you much stronger. If you merge then you will be able to access any of the demon's powers without fully transforming. "  
  
" That sounds good, but what's the catch?" Vincent growled.  
  
" Your minds will also merge. You will retain your own personality, but part of you will never be the same. There will be no distinction between the two of you. Your demenor might also change. You will become more demonic than you ever were before."  
  
Vincent was stunned by what he was hearing. He had been expecting a sacrifice, but not one this big. " So.. So you're saying that to be resurrected I would lose my humanity?" Vincent stutterd.  
  
Aeris nodded sadly. " Yes, I can understand if you don't want to do this. You have already done Vincent. I will not force you" Aeris whispered.  
  
Vincent thought for a minuite. He thought of how he hated the demon he had been cursed with for such a long time. He thought of how he valued what little humanity he had left. Lastly he thought of Wutai burning, Tifa dieing alone, and finally how he had watched Lucrecia die, how he'd vowed not to watch the ones he loved die ever again. That decided it.  
  
" Do it." Vincent said coldly.  
  
" Vincent, are you sure."  
  
" Yes now do it."  
  
" You really are amazing, I wasn't wrong when I chose you." Aeris said with a smile on her face. " All you have to do is accept the demon, and you will be revived." She said, and with a snap of her fingers Chaos was mobile again.  
  
The demon looked at Vincent with pure hatred and with a mighty roar ran and stabbed him. Vincent for his part just spread his arms out, welcoming the blow. The blade embedded itself into his heart. Chaos let out a yell of triumph, and then tired to pull the blade out.  
  
To the creature's surprise the blade wouldn't budge. Instead the blade seemed to be merging with Vincent. Soon the blade was gone and the demon himself was being absorbed. With a final yell the demon became one with Vincent.  
  
As the demon was absorbed Vincent yelled with pain, his eyes became bright red, and then in a split second his body blew up into a thousand tiny green motes of energy. They stayed still for a second, but then they disappeared. Going to find their real body. Floating somewhere in the lifestream.  
  
Aeris smiled at this sight. She had honestly been worried that Vincent would refuse. Tough she should have known that he was too loyal and kind to refuse the idea. As she thought about how Vincent would have to adapt to this new change, a tiny green mote caught her eye. One of the few specks of Vincent that hadn't dissapeard.  
  
Aeris looked at it with mild interest. However, after a few seconds of observation she saw something that caught her interest.  
  
" Vincent, what are you?" She mused to herself before teleporting to the injured Tifa.  
  
...................................  
  
Vincent awoke in a green ocean. The lifestream river that was floating around the northern continent. Most bodies would have been badly degreaded from staying in the lifestream for so long, but instead of destroying it, the lifestream seemed to have healed all his wounds. Even the scars on his face were gone.  
  
With great strength Vincent grabbed the sheer rock wall of on the side of the river. When he grabbed the wall his hands were not human. They were the claws of Chaos, yet the rest of his body hadn't changed. It was Aeris had said. He now had complete control over the transformations and could focus on only one part of it.  
  
With strength he had never had before he climbed the rock wall at incredible speed. When he reached the top of the cliff he could see the continent of Wutai. Fire was spreading over this land. Despite his nature, Vincent looked forward to seeing the slaughter. He walked to the edge of the cliff. The moon caught his dark red eyes, and in the light they were a brilliant shade of crimson. Licking his lips in anticipation Vincent summoned his wings. A procedure that was normally very spastic and painful, was done smoothly in seconds, without even an itch. Looking at his right claw he turned them back into hands, and in his right, formed the chaos saber.  
  
Launching from his perch Vincent flew, at speed that even he was not expecting. With a grim smile he headed towards the falling nation. Soon he would Hojo. Soon the battle between the demon and the devil would begin.  
  
A/N: Well I hope this didn't totally suck. I also hope that you didn't hate the way I brought Vincent back. Anyway, this was a tricky chapter for me to write, and I tried my best. I really hoped you at least enjoyed something from this chapter, and know that unless I get bombarded with school work, then I will try to update soon. Also if you have any comments please share them. So please review your opinions mean a lot to me, and I can't get any better without your feedback. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Vengeance

A/N: Hey again, it sure has been a while. School is just taking more time away from my writing then I originally thought. To make up for my lack of updates, I have tried to make this one a little longer than usual. So sit back and try to enjoy this.  
  
Apocalypse Rising.  
Chapter 12: Vengeance ..................................  
  
The world was a haze of darkness and smoke as Vincent sped through the night sky. He flew faster then he had ever flown as Chaos. The world sped by, until he reached his destination.  
  
Wutai was in ruins. There was no other way to put it. The once mighty city was now half burnt to the ground. The other half was being razed by a hoard of blade men. Vincent snorted as he hovered over the remains of the burning wreckage of the ancient pagoda. If these were the best Hojo had to offer then there would be no problem.  
  
Vincent flapped his wings and rose higher into the sky. He rose into the very clouds covering the full moon. Vincent Hovered around in the high altitude for a few moments, until he sensed something.  
  
Vincent turned to his left and saw a creature that could only be described as sickening. It was birdlike at first appearance. It had two metal talons attached to thin steel legs. Each talon was coated in hardened blood. Looking at the creature's torso it appeared a crude mockery of a man. Thick steel plates covered its chest, and arms. Instead of hands it had huge claws. Its head looked like that of a metal buzzard, only from the back of its scalp were thick black dreadlocks, formed form power cords, dripping a mixture of oil and blood. It hovered under the power of metal wings coming from its back. Each wing was composed of thousand metal slivers making it look like it had feathers. In the wings were five materia slots. Each filled with a green orb. It was under this power that it could maintain flight.  
  
Vincent stared at this creature, this harpy, for only moments before charging. Before the creature had time to respond, Vincent had its scull clutched in his metal claw. Without thinking the metal claw transformed, metal turned into demonic flesh, and nail. The points of the claw were now a little longer and had cut into the creatures scull like it was water. With great roar Vincent dove towards the ground. Vincent maintained the dive until he was only thirty feet above the ground, then with lightning speed, he chucked the beast to the earth, as he swooped back up into the night sky.  
  
The harpy landed hard, and most of its parts shattered upon impact. While Vincent smiled over his triumph, a wall of fire hit him from behind. Turning with a growl, Vincent faced another of these flying abominations. It was about fifty feet away, busy casting another fire 3 spell. In the blink of an eye, Vincent was right in face. His chaos saber in hand. The beast let loose another spell, this time Vincent allowed his body to be covered in the Chaos' demonic hide. The spell singed his cloths slightly, but his body suffered no harm. Vincent landed a strong kick to the beats metal plated gut, and while it flew backwards to escape. Giving it no time to recover Vincent stabbed at it with his sword. The blade imbedded itself into one of the materia in its wing. Vincent pulled it out and as fast as he could flew away. In seconds the materia began to leak power, and then finally explode. A huge mass of metal shards, and green fire destroyed anything that was in its way.  
  
The explosion stopped just short of Vincent. He let out a deep breath of relief. The relief didn't last long, for the explosion drew five more harpies. With a slight growl Vincent flew towards them. He fought quickly and soon they were reduced to nothing more than scrap metal. However, he was growing tired of this fight.  
  
" Hojo!! You sniveling coward! Come out face me!!!" Vincent yelled, his voice no longer his own. It was a crude mixture of Vincent's and Chaos', now holding only the most remote traces of humanity.  
  
....................................  
  
The Da-chao Mountains, one of the most sacred places in Wutai, was now crawling with refugees. All the surviving soldiers had gathered the villagers. Many were wounded, covered in bandages, waiting for the few healers to help them. Most of the soldiers and generals were patrolling outside, but about five remained. They were sitting in a small circle. In the center of the circle, her shoulder covered in bandages was Yuffie. The young empress was tossing and turning in a fitful delirium. The potions had worked and the wound had healed, but she still hadn't woken up. As she lay there, a cold shriek echoed through the caverns. This sound seemed to have some effect on the young girl. She began to mutter something. Another shriek came this one louder, it sounding nothing remotely human.  
  
For a moment the shrieks subsided, until a final earsplitting roar rocked the caverns. As the roar echoed Yuffie, in spastic lurch, rose. " Vincent!!" The child yelled as she finally awoke.  
  
At once the generals guarding her turned to check on their young empress. " My lady, are you well?" A young general with dark brown hair, asked in a hoarse and worried tone.  
  
Yuffie let out a slight groan. Her head felt like crap, and her right shoulder burnt slightly, but all things considered she was fine. " Yeah, I'm alright. Where are we?" She said slowly trying to get her bearings.  
  
" My lady we are in the Da-chao Mountains. We have gathered as many people w could, the creatures have taken over the capital. There ground troops took a heavy hit in our battle, but they have a strange air force. Creature we have never seen, they massacred a good portion of our troops." The young general said slowly, allowing her time to absorb the information.  
  
" Who are you, and what's your rank?"  
  
" My name is Loki, I was a general under your father's command. Most of the generals were killed with the destruction of the pagoda. Only eight of us survived."  
  
Yuffie let out a slight sigh. So many had this night, so much needless bloodshed. Taking a deep breath she looked at her people. All of them looked terrified, and uncertain. As they caught her gaze she saw their desperation, their need for strong leader.  
  
" God Vinnie, I wish you here." Yuffie whispered to herself, and quickly regretted it as a wave of sorrow washed over her.  
  
" Did you say something my lady?" Loki asked kindly.  
  
" No, never mind. We need a plan, how long do you think we have before the enemy finds us here?"  
  
" Not long my empress. By our estimations they should be here...."  
  
The general was interrupted by the sounds of several footsteps, and the sound of blades being drawn.  
  
" What the hell?" Loki said as he drew his katana.  
  
" Put that down." A cold voice demanded from the entrance of the cave.  
  
In the darkness the voices owner was almost invisible. However Yuffie could just make out the billowing of brown robe. The figure took a few steps into the light. As he moved Yuffie could see a huge mob of people behind him.  
  
The man walked boldly into the caves center, and with a quick toss of his head the brown hood that had previously covered his face fell back. His face was that of a young man, about twenty years old. His eyes were a steely gray. His hair was black with a few dark purple streaks. He stood there for a moment looking Yuffie up and down, and then let out a snort of disapproval.  
  
" So this is the young empress of Wutai? You have to be kidding me. You look like a helpless little child." He spat, his voice dripping with contempt.  
  
Yuffie was taken aback by this stranger's comments, but kept her face cool and collected. " And who might you be? Wait don't tell me. You're some brat who decided to come play soldier." Yuffie said with a cold voice that would have made Vincent proud.  
  
" Wow, the great Yuffie Kisaragi called me a brat. Well if the stories are true, I'm not half as you are. And no, I would rather die then be a soldier under your command. No, I'm Shade, leader of the thieves' guild of Wutai."  
  
" Thief! You dare corrupt this sacred place with your foul presence? What do to our guards?" Loki roared as he charged Shade.  
  
" Loki stop!" Yuffie yelled but it was too late. Loki had swung his sword. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the cavern, and many women began to sob.  
  
Loki's sword had connected with shuriken held tightly in Shade's right hand. With his left hand Shade was holding another of the small blades right in front of Loki's neck. The blade was just a quarter of an inch from impaling itself into his Adam's apple.  
  
" Take a seat general. I don't have time to fight with the likes of you." Shade said as calmly as if he were talking about the weather. Like a flash of lightning he had tucked the blades into his belt, and kicked Loki back several feet.  
  
Yuffie moved over to Loki and helped him regain his footing. Once he was stable, She stared Shade straight in the eyes. " So what the hell do you want?"  
  
" He wants to offer an alliance." Came a woman's voice from outside. A woman in a gray robe slowly walked in without making a sound.  
  
The woman had a tall slender figure, though she was still a few inches than Shade. Her face had a light complexion, but was not nearly as pale as Vincent had been. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had a kind face. Her hair was a light brown with a few blonde streaks. She walked to Shade and put her delicate hands on his shoulders.  
  
" An alliance?" Yuffie asked in a skeptical tone.  
  
" Yes, the monsters that have your capital are a threat to us as well, we now offer you our forces to destroy them. " The women said in a kind voice.  
  
" An intriguing offer, but what's the catch?" Yuffie asked calmly.  
  
" Our guild has been deemed enemies of the state, and for that we have been exiled from the capital, we are tired of being outcasts. If we help liberate the city, then we want to be allowed in."  
  
" Done." Yuffie said.  
  
" My lady you can't be serious, our troops will never fight with common thieves." Loki said, suppressing the not a little rage.  
  
" Tell me general, will your men follow me?" Yuffie asked turning to face him.  
  
" Yes of course madam."  
  
" Then tell them they are already following a thief. Don't forget my history general. My position does not change my past. I am a thief and don't forget it. " Yuffie said sharply before facing the young woman and Shade.  
  
" So how many warriors do you have miss?"  
  
" My name is Eva, and we have 300 warriors under our command. "  
  
" Don't think that you can order them either Empress, they will only follow our commands, so from this point on we are equals." Shade growled.  
  
" Fine." Yuffie said, and to show her allegiance she bowed.  
  
" Empress what are you doing, to bow to rubbish like them is to defy our conventions." Loki said pleadingly.  
  
" Damn convention, if I must break every custom to save our nation so be it. Now look we have seven hours till sunrise. Eva, Shade, tell men to be ready in half an hour."  
  
" Fine but be warned our scouts have told us of something stronger than we have ever faced, fighting in the sky. Even now it destroys anything it sees, and if it comes down to betraying you to save my own, there will be no hesitation." Shade said coldly before putting his arm around Eva's waist and walking out to his guild.  
  
With a great sigh Yuffie walked over to her generals and soldiers. All of them looked angry. Yuffie knew that she would have to deal with them. She just hoped their loyalty to their country would be stronger than their hatreds.  
  
" Men rest up. We leave for battle very soon, if any of you feel that you can't fight for a thief then leave now, I have no place for those weak of heart."  
  
No one moved, she looked each general in the eyes, scaling them up. Then slowly, starting with Loki, they bowed.  
  
" We will follow you into the pit, if it means we can save our nation form these monsters then we do what ever it takes." Loki said, with no doubt or hesitation.  
  
Yuffie couldn't help but smile at his loyalty. " Good, now rest that's an order. I want you all ready for battle." Yuffie said, and with a final bow the generals dispersed and prepared for what could well be their last night on earth.  
  
....................................  
  
Pain, white-hot fire coursed through Tifa's veins. The poison had been in her system for almost an hour now. Her entire lower body was now numb with pain. The poison was now traveling up to her lungs, making each breath agony.  
  
Her face was covered in sweat and tears. As she lay there, she started to hope for death's release. She wished she could stars, but a veil of smoke and clouds blocked them from her view.  
  
When she had been a little girl her mother had once told her that each star was an angel, and that when a person died, an angel would come and take them to a land of peace and joy. Tifa had always ignored those stories, calling them nothing more than fairy tales for children. Now however she wished desperately for those tales to be true, that she would find peace after this hell.  
  
As she lay a white flash of pain came over her. Closing her eyes and letting the pain wash over her she thought she could make out the sound of footsteps. Perhaps this was death coming for her at last, maybe her punishment was finally over.  
  
When she opened her eyes she could see nothing but a green haze, she sure it was only her imagination. However, the haze began to take shape.  
  
With her eyes fluttering open and closed Tifa couldn't make out what shape this strange mist was forming, it wasn't until she heard the voice till she knew it was even real.  
  
" Hello Tifa. It is nice to see you again." A women's voice whispered to her.  
  
The voice sent a wave of vitality into her. Giving her the strength to open her eyes and see the glowing form of Aeris kneeling before her.  
  
" Aer.. Aeris?" Tifa coughed, tasting blood in her mouth.  
  
" Shoosh now, lie still. The poison has infected most of your body. I must draw it out. Now lie and rest this may hurt a bit."  
  
" Tifa didn't understand what was going on, she wasn't sure if this was real or not. Still she obeyed Aeris' request and didn't move as Aeris placed her hand on her burning forehead.  
  
Suddenly, Tifa felt like a thousand needles had stabbed her body. The burning slowly began to leave her body, and she started to regain feeling in her legs, but as the burning left her the pricking sensation intensified.  
  
Finally the pain stopped, and Tifa regained feeling all over her body. He vision slowly focused and Aeris was still there. Her face a mixture of concentration, and slight pain.  
  
" Aeris, I. I can't believe it. I mean you're dead. " Tifa gasped as she tried to stand up, only to find her legs were too weak to hold her body.  
  
" Easy Tifa, your body is very weak, it will need time to regain its former strength. As me dead, that hasn't changed. I have become much more than I once was however."  
  
" How, I mean what are you?" Tifa asked trying desperately understand what was going on.  
  
" I am now the voice of the planet. I protect it, and now there is no time for discussion, already Vincent is fighting in Wutai, I must get there. Can you walk?"  
  
" I think so, but what do you mean, what's happening in Wutai?" Tifa asked as she slowly rose to her feet.  
  
" You will see, now grab my arm." Aeris commanded, her voice no longer sweet, but dead serious.  
  
Tifa complied, and as she stood there, the plains around her began to fade away. In seconds she found herself in Wutai. Only this wasn't the nation she had once visited. This was some nightmare of fire and death.  
  
....................................  
  
Hojo stood over his latest kill. A mother and her tiny daughter, oh how he cherished the look of pure terror imprinted on their dead faces. It was like ambrosia to him. He kicked his black griffon and in compliance to its master rose several feet into the air.  
  
What he saw was an explosion, green fire spreading across the sky of his city. He knew that the only source could be a ruptured materia. The stronger the materia the more powerful the explosion when ruptured. All the materia used in his harpies had mastered. But what kill his creations.  
  
Intrigued he urged his beast in the direction of the explosion, the masamune out, he couldn't wait to have the pleasure of killing this new foe.  
  
....................................  
  
Vincent had lost himself to his rage. His face had unintentional become Chaos'. As had most of his body. He ripped harpies and blade men to shreds, all while looking for his real opponent. As beheaded another harpy he heard a strange sound. The sound of clapping was coming from directly behind him.  
  
Vincent turned quick as a flash, his blade out ready for the next battle. There sitting on some sick creature, was Hojo in all his twisted glory. In his hand was the masamune. It made Vincent sick to see such a weapon in the hands of that filth.  
  
" Well that was very impressive whatever you are. But enough games, these creatures took a lot of to make. So if you persist in annoying me, then I will have to finish you myself." Hojo said, the levity clear in his voice.  
  
" What's this Hojo? Don't tell me you have forgotten the dead so quickly." Vincent growled as he regained some control and allowed his face to return to its original human form.  
  
" What! Valentine!! How is this I killed you!!" Hojo shrieked all joy and levity gone from his voice, replaced only by all consuming hatred.  
  
" I have ascended beyond death. I live now only for your death." Vincent growled as he swung his sword at Hojo's neck.  
  
Hojo quickly blocked the strike with his blade. Sparks flew and in midair the two pushed against each other.  
  
While Hojo was in a standstill, the griffon swiped at the demonic warrior, claws ripped flesh. Vincent let out a growl of pain, and backed off.  
  
" Still relying on others to win your battles for you Hojo? When will you fight like a man?"  
  
" I could say the same for you. Tell what are friends doing here?" Hojo asked as he pointed to growing figures at the eastern border of the city.  
  
Vincent turned for a quarter of a second, that was Hojo needed. He spurred his beast into a charge and with two swipes cut Vincent's wings.  
  
Vincent roared in agony, but with a mighty feat of strength grabbed the beasts gut with his claw. The beast though strong, could not take the combined weight, and began to plummet as well. Vincent could only look down as he, Hojo, and the beast plummeted from about a hundred feet, to the cold hard earth.  
  
....................................  
  
Shade, Eva, and Yuffie had led all their troops to the eastern border of the capital.  
  
" Alright here we are. Take a moment to get ready. I have to talk to my soldiers." Yuffie said, as she walked over to Loki and the other generals.  
  
Shade turned to Eva, concern plainly displayed on his features.  
  
" Are sure this is right. We owe them no loyalty. We don't have to risk this." Loki whispered into Eva's ear.  
  
Eva responded with a slight chuckle, and ran her fingers into his short hair. " Yes shade, I have to do this. You can go if you want, but I'm not leaving. This was once both our homes, I don't want to see it burn.  
  
Shade sighed, he had known this would be her answer. " In battle I can't always protect you. You're my world Eva. If anything should happen to you then, then I would never be able to face another day." He said slowly his hand gently grazing her cheek.  
  
" And who says I need your protection? Frankly I'm more worried about you." Eva said with a laugh, though it was very halfhearted.  
  
Shade wasn't amused. " Please just stay with me in the fight. The young empress seems strong enough, just don't leave my side. You are everything to me." Shade said gently before kissing her passionately on the lips.  
  
There moment didn't last long, before long Yuffie came back.  
  
" Are you ready?" Yuffie asked slowly, almost regretting ruining their moment.  
  
" Yeah, ready as we will ever be." Shade muttered, putting his hood over his face and drawing two long knives from his sheathes on his sides.  
  
" Then let's go. " Yuffie said, and with a final look at the leader of the thieves she and her army charged into the once great city. A final battle for death, glory, and vengeance.  
  
....................................  
  
Wutai, a city once known for its beauty was in a horrible state. The roads were now stained red with blood, and houses were completely ransacked. Tifa could only stare in horror at the vicious sights before her. Men composed of metal and blades ruled the streets like vicious zombies.  
  
" Stay with me Tifa, these beasts will not notice our presence, while I am here. Now we must find Vincent. If he hasn't lost himself yet that is.  
  
" What do you mean, what has happened to Vincent?" Tifa asked as she tried to absorb all that was going on around her.  
  
" It is not my place to tell you that. If Vincent yet lives, then he will be the one to explain." Aeris said coolly as she walked the streets of the damned, and just as she said no beast attacked them.  
  
As they walked Aeris muttered some strange words, and in her hands appeared a wooden war staff. A glorious weapon to behold, its blade was a beautiful stone sharpened and more deadly than almost any weapon forged by man.  
  
With weapon in hand Aeris cut down every beast that lay before them. Leaving a trail of oil and blood behind her. It was both sickening and glorious to behold. Tifa found herself almost in a trance as she followed this great figure.  
  
" Ah here he is now. Always one for showy entrances." Aeris muttered to herself.  
  
" Where, where is he?" Tifa asked.  
  
" Look above you." Was Aeris' only reply.  
  
.................................... Vincent couldn't heal his wings, and at the rate that they were plummeting the fall would surely kill them. With a final thought Vincent let go of beast and fell freely. As he fell he grabbed one of pipelines coming out of the wall of a destroyed building. The pipe bent under his weight, but still held.  
  
Meanwhile, Hojo wasn't so lucky. The griffon crashed on a fire hydrant, killing the beast instantly. Hojo survived the crash, but his left leg was horribly mangled.  
  
Seeing his golden opportunity Vincent grabbed his only materia. Pouring most of his strength into the orb Vincent summoned twelve lightning bolts. Each one hit the pool of water that Hojo was now standing in. The smell of burnt flesh filled Vincent's nostrils.  
  
Vincent's victory didn't last long, as he heard the sound of sickly wet laughter.  
  
" Ha, is that you've got in you Valentine? It will take more than that do kill one chosen by a greatness!!" Hojo laughed, and as he did so his hood fell off revealing his disgusting deformations now dripping slightly from the severe burns.  
  
Vincent let out a growl, despite the great pain in his wings he would not back down. As he let go of the pipe he thought he saw two people standing below him, but he didn't have the time to worry that. All that mattered was the fight at hand.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie, Shade, Eva, and Loki fought in a great circle. Shade and Eva fought like they were extensions of each other's body. Yuffie and Loki didn't have that bond, but were both very strong in their own rights. Yuffie was fighting three of the blade men. Their soldiers were fighting well, but several were already falling.  
  
Yuffie broke off her attack and went to heal one of the injured soldiers, and as she did one of the blade men came from behind her. Before it could strike a long silver blade severed its head. Yuffie looked up and saw Loki there already moving on to his next target.  
  
As the battle progressed Yuffie and Shade found themselves fighting side by side. Shade pulled out one of his shurikens and flung it into the heart of one enemy. While Yuffie threw her conformer into the skull of another one. While she went to retrieve her weapon she kicked another monster square in the chest cracking its ribs.  
  
" Not bad child." Shade scoffed as he broke the neck of another enemy.  
Yuffie laughed a little, but her laughter was cut short by one of Hojo's flying monstrosities. Yuffie kicked at its knee joint, but it had little effect. Shade threw several blades at the creature some impaling its chest, but most just grazing off the sides.  
  
Shade and Yuffie retreated a few feet, and formed a tight group again with Eva and Loki. The group was about to attack when another soldier jumped in and stabbed at the monster, his blade cracking the materia.  
  
" Crap, get down everyone!" Yuffie yelled as she saw the materia beginning to implode.  
  
Everyone hit the ground but a blade man grabbed Shade, he stabbed the beast but he didn't have time to get away from the explosion. Just before the explosion caught him, Eva jumped in front of her lover and pushed him backwards.  
  
Eva managed to dodge the green fire and looked down at shade with a smile, but before she could say anything, the flecks of metal that formed the beasts wings, flew and stabbed and buried themselves into her body.  
  
" Eva No!!" Shade cried, as she fell lifelessly in front of him. He pulled all the blades out and roller her on her back.  
  
" Eva please, don't die please. " Shade pleaded, tears pouring silently down his face, though his pleas met only with deaf ears. Eva his love had already passed.  
  
Sobbing quietly Shade put his hand on her face and closed her eyes. Then rising slowly quivering with anger Shade drew his knives. " You monsters! I will have you burn in hell fire!!" Shade yelled as he flung himself at the first monster he could see. Slashing it to ribbons before moving on.  
  
Shade fought, and fought until he collapsed exhausted unable to even rise. Yuffie ran to his side along with Loki, defending the grieving warrior. Yuffie looked towards the night sky. Dawn would be coming in a matter of moments, yet it looked as if it would bring peace to her fallen land.  
  
....................................  
  
Vincent and Hojo battled, each strike growing in power and ferocity. Vincent growing weary swung at Hojo's injured leg, while the madman tried to block, Vincent broke his right arm and grabbed the masamune from him the jabbed both blades into his shoulders impaling Hojo to a wall.  
  
" Does this seem familiar? Last time I was one wall, now say goodbye you beast.  
  
Hojo despite his situation laughed. " Kill me if you want, you ignorant fool. If you do, you destroy the last remnants of your past. I hold all the answers. " Hojo cackled.  
  
" Save them for someone who cares." Vincent growled prepared to kill him with his bare hands.  
  
" Fine have it your way." Hojo laughed as a black vortex formed behind him. " This spell will destroy everything in city. Including all of your friends. If you kill me then this spell will not dissipate, their blood will be on your hands Valentine."  
  
For a moment Vincent considered attacking anyway. Before he could land the final blow he stopped himself. He looked at this disfigured mass, how many lives had been destroyed at his hands?  
  
" I have every right to kill you now, to erase our existence from the world. But I am not the one who should have this honor." Vincent muttered.  
  
Vincent began to summon all his energy. Green mana flowed through his body and till a great swirling vortex formed. From this vortex several glowing spirits flowed out swarming Hojo, all looking angry.  
  
" What? What is this?" Hojo screamed as the sprits attacked him.  
  
" These are the spirits of all those you have killed, they have more of a right to destroy you then even I hold." Vincent growled.  
  
From several feet behind Vincent, Aeris watched with great interest. " That's odd, he shouldn't be able to do that. Unless... could he be? Hmm Vincent this could very interesting." Aeris muttered as she turned to Tifa.  
  
" This is where I leave you. The city will soon be saved, go to Vincent." Aeris said kindly before disappearing into green mist.  
  
Tifa slowly walked to Vincent. He was still focused on maintaining his spell, and didn't notice her. Though Hojo did notice her.  
  
All the spirits that he killed, were there that many? He couldn't remember most of them. One caught his eye. She had changed much, she did not glow like the others, but it was her he could almost be sure of it. " You, you would betray me too? Don't you get it? I saved you from him. I would rather have you dead then be with Valentine. You never knew what was. I saved you, you ungrateful whore." Hojo shouted as he pointed at Tifa.  
  
The spirits each ripped their hands into his chest and pulled out a glowing shape. The shape was his very soul. Without his soul, the body couldn't maintain the spell and soon it dissipated.  
  
Vincent allowed the spell to last a little longer, but he could feel his life ebbing away from the strain. As spirits went back into the vortex one caught his eye. She seemed very familiar. Her hair was a long dark tangled mess, she seemed very short as well. She looked him for one moment, and he could have sworn that she blew him a kiss. Then she was gone, and with a groan of pain Vincent allowed the spell to end.  
  
With the spells end Vincent collapsed to all fours, gasping for air. As he stayed there he felt someone's arms fall over him. Turning his head slightly he saw Tifa. She kissed him on top of the head. Neither of them spoke, they just stood there enjoying their company.  
  
...................................  
  
Dawn washed over the tortured city, but its light was unnatural. Yuffie could see a green source coming not far from her position.  
  
" Loki, can you watch him. I have go check out what that is." Yuffie asked in an exhausted voice.  
  
" Yes of course my lady." Loki agreed as she ran away.  
  
Yuffie ran as fast as she could. As she ran she saw her soldiers. The blade men were on the run, and soon the city would be reclaimed. She didn't stop running, but the light dimmed quickly. Trusting her instinct she ran into an ally. There, in the ally was a sight she never could have expected. On all fours was Vincent, and next to him Tifa.  
  
" My god, Vincent!" Yuffie yelled, all the pain in her joints couldn't keep her away from him. She ran to her friends and hugged both of them. As dark a night as it had been. The dawn cast it all away as she was with her friends. As the cold light shined on the city, it did not bring defeat, it brought Victory.  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: Well its done. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a lot of work, as hard as that might be to believe. Now I hope I can update fairly soon, but school is taking its toll, and I find it harder to get any work done. Anyway I again hope that you enjoyed this, and that if you have anything you want to say about it please review it. Thank you very much for reading this and again please tell me what you think. I need to get better, and your comments mean a lot to me. Thanks again. 


	13. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Well I had a lot of free time over thanksgiving break so I am able to post this chapter a little sooner than I thought. With the holidays coming up, I thought I would be nicer to my characters in this chapter. Yeah well, I tried to be nice anyway. So to all my readers, be warned there is no bloody battle in this one. So sit back and enjoy my version of a festive chapter, and as always Review.  
  
Apocalypse Rising.  
Chapter 13: Calm Before the Storm ....................................  
  
The cold dawn was slowly rising over the cliffs surrounding the Northern Crater. The cliffs were completely silent and empty. Empty except for a single form standing at the edge of one of the highest cliffs in the area. The figure was clad completely in black. His hood being pushed back by fierce winds revealing large spikes of black hair. The figure didn't move a muscle; he just stood there letting the icy wind blow against his face, staring out over the horizon with his glowing green eyes.  
  
Without warning the quiet was broken by high-pitched inhuman shriek. Snapping to attention the figure looked to the skies. There, flapping its broken wings was one of Hojo's harpies. The creature was covered in scorch marks, and its wings had several hole in it. The cords dangling out of its skull were sparking erratically. One look at this shattered creation told the figure all he needed to know. That idiot Hojo had failed, this pathetic excuse of a warrior was all that was left from his strike.  
  
The harpy could no longer maintain flight and crashed a few feet behind the dark figure. Lying in a mass of metal and sparks the beast let out an inhuman shrieks. With a growl the dark figure crushed its skull with his boot.  
  
" Such anger Zack? I must say I am disappointed in you, but then again you are only human. " Crassus chuckled as he appeared out of the shadows.  
  
Zack quickly regained his composure and bowed to his general. " My lord, Hojo has failed us."  
  
" Yes I know, to tell the truth I am glad to be rid of that fool. However, something tells me that your temper has nothing to do with that worthless filth." Crassus growled.  
  
Zack looked at the Crassus for a moment, before speaking. " Well, ...Sir. I have done all the jobs that you have requested of me, and my men. We have distributed your beasts all around the continents. Soon every one of the small cities will be destroyed. And now I would like to take my reward, I wish to kill Cloud." Zack said in an almost commanding tone, with only the slightest hint of subservience.  
  
" Oh do you now. Well I am quite sorry. I have word that Cloud might become a key player in our battles, in fact I am going to offer him a chance to join us. I trust this won't be a problem?" Crassus said raising his voice slightly, and flashing Zack a cruel smile.  
  
" What! His death was promised to me! I have done what you asked now let me take my rightful vengeance!" Zack yelled.  
  
" Don't dare question me mortal! You will have your vengeance, in good time. Till then you will do as I command, without Hojo we will need some warriors. Without the Black Materia my generals have to store energy to gain physical form." Crassus muttered, all trace of pleasure replaced only by furry, as he pointed to the six stars forming a halo over the Northern Crater.  
  
" I meant no disrespect sir, of course I will obey your orders. " Zack growled.  
  
" Good now that that is settled we can get to business, I have a job for you to do, you will leave by nightfall." Crassus growled, and with a final menacing smile he disappeared, leaving Zack to tremble in his fury as the sun rose overhead.  
  
....................................  
  
It had been three days since Wutai had been saved. In that time the city was slowly rebuilding itself. The wreckage of the pagoda was being cleared and many homes were almost repaired. Vincent was staying in a small relief shelter for people who had lost their homes. No one knew who was, just that he was someone of great importance, and was friends with the new empress. Vincent had made sure to rid his appearance of any demonic traits; his wings were gone, as were his claws.  
  
Vincent was not wearing his usual clothes; instead he was wearing an ornate black vest and shirt. His pants were made of black silk. The whole outfit seemed ridicules, but he would not complain. Today Vincent would be going to the ceremony for the people who had died. Following that was the hard part; he was going to be declared a hero by the country, him and two other poor saps that had been fighting with Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie, now that was a person he hadn't seen for a while, she had been busy planning everything and probably trying to get adjusted to going form a carefree child to a leader of a nation. The poor kid, sometimes it really sucks to be royalty. Tifa was also with her. In fact Tifa hadn't left her side. Vincent was almost glad that she was gone. He wasn't sure if he could talk to her. There were just too many questions he would have to answer. First about Aeris, and then about his new form, just thinking about him was painful. With a final sigh Vincent headed to the ceremony.  
  
....................................  
  
Yuffie was in hysterics. It was half an hour till she had to appear in front of her entire nation, and everything was going crazy.  
  
" Oh gawd, I can't do this. What was I thinking? I can't go in front of all those people. Tifa you have to get me out of this." Yuffie pleaded as she ran towards her friend, only to trip on her ceremonial gown.  
  
The gown was a horrible thing in itself, a dreadfully large thing that had so many layers that Yuffie felt like she would die of heatstroke. The thing was also very heavy and showed more of her chest than she felt comfortable with. Yuffie had hoped that she could appear in her normal clothes, but her advisors had insisted that she wear the dress.  
  
" Yuffie calm down. Everything will go fine; nothing bad is going to happen. Remember you led these people and won Wutai back, this is easy in comparison." Tifa said soothingly as she caught her friend.  
  
Tifa was in a gray kimono, with a pattern of a golden dragon curling from top to bottom. Her hair as tied in a bun, and like Yuffie seemed very uncomfortable in her new outfit.  
  
" Yeah but, fighting is easy. You don't have a million people watching your every move." Yuffie protested as she tried to calm down.  
  
" Just don't think about it. Try focusing on something else."  
  
" Alright, ok let's see, have you talked to Vinnie yet?" Yuffie asked with a bit of a sly smile, as the panic slowly left her.  
  
Tifa was slightly taken aback by the question. " What.. No, no I haven't talked to him since you last saw him. I guess its just too weird I mean what with the ..."  
  
" The whole demon wings on a human body deal? Tell me about it. You leave the guy alone for a few days, hear that he is dead, then he just up and appears with demon wings without transforming. I mean is he demon, is he normal, what? Inquiring minds want to know?" Yuffie said, panic filling her voice again as she sees a crowd of people heading to the center of the city, awaiting her arrival.  
  
" I was going to say, with the fact that I was part of the reason that he was banished from Midgar. I just don't know if I could stand it. He probably hates me so much right now." Tifa muttered sadly, and then promptly looked down at the floor.  
  
" That's it? That's the reason you haven't talked to him in three days? Just because you listened to dumb old Cloud? Which wasn't a smart idea I must say love, but still you should at least talk to him."  
  
" And what would I say?" Tifa said a little bit annoyed.  
  
" Oh I don't know, how about what did Hojo mean when he said you were dead?!" Yuffie said as started pacing back and forth.  
  
" Wait, just a second. Hojo said he died?" Tifa asked her voice filled with shock.  
  
" Yeah, and then Vinnie comes back good as new and doesn't even tell me what happens. Oh wait, did I forget to tell you what Hojo said?" Yuffie said as she saw the shocked look on her face.  
  
Tifa was about to scold Yuffie, when the door opened suddenly and a servant walked in.  
  
" Empress, the ceremony is ready to begin." The servant stated before quickly walking out.  
  
" Oh gawd, this is not good." Yuffie practically yelled, before she began to hyperventilate.  
  
" Yuffie, it is going to be alright, I will be right behind you." Tifa said before giving her friend a push out the door.  
  
....................................  
  
Vincent had arrived at the gardens. The ceremony was about to begin. Vincent could see the other guys who would be honored. The general, Loki, or whatever his name was. He was pacing around eyes darting around, almost like he was expecting another attack. Vincent couldn't help but chuckle, that guy was a funny kid. The other one, Shadow or something like that, was just sulking in a corner. Vincent couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for that guy.  
  
The stage for the ceremony was very beautiful. Red roses were hung around a white arch, and the roses were littered around the staging area. Despite its beauty there was something wrong with it. A nagging feeling that something wasn't right, was floating around in his head.  
  
Vincent turned to one of the servants who were walking the grounds.  
  
" Sure is a nice stage, thing you have here." Vincent said, very uncomfortably. Smalltalk not being one of his skills.  
  
The servant looked at him perplexed for a moment before speaking. " Oh yes, great what they have been able to do in such a short time."  
  
" Yes very nice, but tell me are the flowers supposed to be that way?" Vincent asked uncertainly.  
  
" What, oh yes the roses. You have a very good eye sir. No in normal circumstances, the roses would be black. However, the gardens with the black roses were destroyed in the battle. That is a good call for a foreigner. Have you ever been to one of these ceremonies before?" The man said very quickly.  
  
" NO, no I have never been to one of these before, thank you for your time." Vincent said distractedly. The servant just smiled and walked away.  
  
How had he known about the flowers? As far as he could remember he had never been to Wutai outside of his trip with Avalanche. Vincent rubbed his head for a moment. It must be some effect of the fusion with Chaos. Maybe they were the demon's memories. But what would a demon be doing at an honoring ceremony?  
  
Vincent didn't have time to contemplate the issue, for at that moment Yuffie arrived. She looked horribly nervous. In fact it would be almost comical if it were at any other event. She stood there for a moment. Looking out at the crowd. Slowly she seemed to gain some composure, and begin her speech. It was quite a wonderful speech. Very sweet, obviously she had some help writing it.  
  
When she was done talking Vincent saw the other two walk up to her. Following their lead he followed. Each of them bowed their heads, and Yuffie would put a medal around their necks. As Vincent bowed his head, he made brief eye contact with Tifa. She too looked astonishing. When the medals were all around their necks they rose and turned to the crowd. All of the people bowed, and cheered ready at last to celebrate their freedom.  
  
....................................  
  
Shade was the first one to leave the grounds. He could hardly keep himself from attacking anyone who bumped into him. He walked the streets very quickly, never stopping. He finally reached his destination. It was a very small cemetery. There in the far back, by an old willow tree was her grave. She had always wanted to be buried there, right next to her family. Shade kneeled in front of the tombstone. With his index finger he traced the engraved letters. Tears began to slowly flow from his eyes.  
  
" Hey there. So I'm back...Yeah not that you would notice or anything. Well the ceremony was kind of funny. That prick Loki was there, you remember him right? That stuck up fool. There was this other guy too. He looks a little like a thief, very dark. You would have liked him. Yeah...th.. they even gave me a medal. Probably not even worth two gill." Shade said slowly with a smile.  
  
He stayed there for a moment, not moving, almost like he was listening for something. Then the moment passed, his sad face contorting with anger.  
  
" God damn it Eva, why did you have to fight? The city could have burnt to the ground for all I cared. Why did we have to go there? Why did you have to die." Shad growled, using all his self-control from screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
" I hope you are at peace. I will be joining you soon." He said sadly before turning to leave.  
  
Just as Shade was about to leave, he heard something. The sound of leaves breaking from beneath leather boots. Quickly turning he could just make out a figure in the shadow. " Yeah who the hell are you? What do you want?!" Shade yelled at the form. The shadow made no reply, it only beckoned him to follow, as it headed deeper into the darkness.  
  
Shade stood there for just a second, unsure of what to do. Then with a gruff shrug, he followed the shape, until he was surrounded by darkness.  
  
....................................  
  
The temple of Wutai had just been repaired. Now it was filled almost to capacity, with soldiers, generals, and many of the people who had been fixing the city. This night was not for mourning, it was a night of celebration. Vincent was sitting alone on one of the tables in the back. Not quite sure why he was here. It reminded him a lot of when Avalanche had celebrated his victory over Sephiroth.  
  
" So are you a demon?" Came a gruff voice from behind him.  
  
Vincent turned to see the boy Shade standing right behind him holding two drinks. Vincent didn't bother to answer. Undaunted Shade pulled up a chair and slid one of the drinks over to him.  
  
" Yeah so are you or what? I even hear you have wings. Maybe that was just a rumor." He said a drunken slur obvious in his voice.  
  
" You should probably sober up before you talk to Vinnie." Cam Yuffie's voice, as she walked over to them.  
  
" Oh it's the damn empress herself, gracing our humble table with her presence. Oh how may I serve you, would you like me to draw you a chair? Or perhaps get you a drink? Oh what am I saying, you're not even old enough to drink yet are you? So why don't you just get lost, and leave the men to talk." Shade said almost incoherently.  
  
" Get lost kid." Vincent said to Shade. Shade looked surprised, but then clumsily got out of his chair and staggered away.  
  
" How have you been Vincent? You haven't come by lately. Is everything alright?" Yuffie asked taking Shade's seat.  
  
" Fine Yuffie, but how are you?"  
  
" Oh you know can't complain, just lost my dad, got a job I don't want, on the bright side I have access to a lot more materia now." She said with a slight chuckle.  
  
" I am sorry for not being there."  
  
" It's alright, I mean apparently you were too busy becoming a new sort of demon-man thingy. Can you tell me where the wings go? I mean do they melt away, or do they sort of collapse back in? Oh yeah, and when are you going to go and talk to Tifa?"  
  
Vincent stayed silent a moment, his face cold and detached, but inside he was trying to figure out how to answer Yuffie's questions.  
  
" Now is just not a good time."  
  
" Do you have any idea how much you are hurting her by not talking. Not to mention bugging the hell out of me. If one of you doesn't start talking to the other, I will lock you both up in jail, and I'm the empress now, I can make it happen. Also don't think you're distracting me, I want answers to the other questions as well." Yuffie said very quickly.  
  
Not liking the way this conversation was going, Vincent took a deep swig of the drink Shade had brought him.  
  
" Now is just not the time. I promise to answer your questions, just not tonight please." Yuffie nodded her head, and got up to mingle with the other guests.  
  
The night dwindled on, and soon Yuffie was back at Vincent's table along with Loki and Shade. The four warriors who had lost the most during the battle all sat in silence. Only a few words spoken, and those were surprisingly spoken by Vincent. Lifting his glass he said a toast. " Here is to all those we have saved. Here is to us. Most of all here is to all we have lost." Silently the heroes of Wutai drank.  
  
....................................  
  
Hours past, and the night got darker. Vincent tried not to look at Tifa, but every time his mid wandered so did his eyes, and soon he found himself staring at her from across the room. How beautiful she looked in that kimono. How wonderfully the candles made her hair look. How beautiful that kimono would be stained in her blood.  
  
At that last thought Vincent snapped to attention. That wasn't his thought, it was Chaos', but it had no voice. For a moment he was frozen, almost scared. He had thought that when he merged with Chaos, their still might be some distinction between the two. This was not the case, he kept finding himself thinking of blood, and slaughter.  
  
Trying to get control of his thoughts, he didn't notice Tifa walking over to him. When he saw her, so close to him, he could barely control himself. Half of him wanted to push her away, the other wanted to grab her by the neck and open one of her veins.  
  
" Vincent? Um sorry to bother you, but I was uh just wondering if you would like to talk for a bit?" Tifa asked quietly.  
  
" No! Please Tifa just get away from me all right? Just leave me alone!" Vincent said much louder and meaner than he had intended. He could see how upset he had made her, but he couldn't do anything.  
  
Tifa quickly walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Vincent quickly ran out of the building and back into his room at the shelter. His head hurt greatly, and he almost passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He just hoped that sleep would stop this nightmare.  
  
....................................  
Vincent awoke very cold, and his body very sore. His hands felt sticky. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in his bed, but on the cold stone streets of Wutai. Quickly rising to his feet, Vincent almost slipped on the stone. Looking down he saw why his hands were so sticky. All around where he had been lying was giant pool of blood.  
  
...................................  
  
A/N: All right, I do apologize for this chapter. I am not that good at writing fluff. But I was nice to my characters except for the end of course. So yeah, this was my holiday chapter, don't worry it won't happen again for a long time. Can you tell how bad I am at romance? So yeah this chapter is done, and now I have to go work on the next one. I should have one posted by winter break. So thanks for reading, sorry again for this chapter. Also Please Review, if not I will send Vincent to your house and have him attack you. So thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed a little of it. Thanks and bye. 


	14. History of a Shadow

A/N: Well here it is, another chapter. You will notice that this one may be very different from my last ones. I hope you all enjoy it, and please if you have any suggestions review!.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, I will never own it, but I can still write about it so Ha.  
  
Apocalypse Rising  
Chapter 14: History of a Shadow ....................................  
  
Death. It is the single truth in our existence. All that lives must die; all that exists must be destroyed. In my life I have seen more death then anyone should ever imagine. I have killed and seen others kill, and I would be a liar if I didn't admit there is a singular elegance to it. The way the body moves as the souls leaves its cage, the way a person's eyes flash as they realize their fate. Many have reveled in this sight, cherishing it like some exquisite piece of art. These moments, as beautiful as they are, lead to nothing more than a grotesque corpse.  
  
I have said before that I am a killer; don't let my story blind you to this fact. I have killed more men then I can count, they haunt me always, these shadows of my past, my darkest sins. I wish I could say that I had reformed, that I had done some heroic act that had redeemed my blackened soul, that I had finally achieved repentance. I can not. I can not say I am a better man. The truth is I am still a killer. That title will leave me, it will ever follow, and even when I die only that label will remain.  
  
I want you to remember who I was, and the horrors that I have committed. I am, and possibly always have been, a beast. I am monster unworthy of rest or joy, leaving a bloody trail of corpses in my wake. Now I realize my place, my true destiny. That is why I leave this message. You should know what happened. If you could understand, then maybe I can finally find peace.  
  
I should probably start at the beginning. Well as close to the beginning as I can get. I know that I was Turk. How and why I joined is still mystery. I remember nothing of my life before then, before my hands were permanently stained with blood. I rose quickly in the ranks, using skills that I didn't understand. I mastered every weapon given to me with unnerving skill. I was relentless, an unstoppable force. In the midst of battle I could shoot down any man, no one was safe from me.  
  
Then my life changed, I saw a girl. She was the prettiest thing, so delicate, yet so strong. The moment I saw her I was in love. We were together for three years. We had started to plan our lives. But nothing ever goes as planned. Right when we were at our happiest, he came. If I am a monster, then he was a devil. A creature filled with self-righteous arrogance. He was cruel beyond measure. His orders sick and twisted. Hojo, or Professor Hojo as he made everyone else call him.  
  
The things he ordered, the pain he caused to so many innocents. There are no words for what he was. I could take it all, as long as we were together. Lucrecia was my anchor. As long as she was by my side I was a better man. I lost my bloodlust. When she left me for him I fell into a darkness unknown by any man who still lives. My pain eternal, she haunts me more than any memory of an old kill.  
  
I have mentioned death frequently, but hers is one of the few worth remembering. I saw her lying on the floor, like discarded lab equipment. Her once beautiful face twisted with pain and desperation. How I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to make everything all better. Instead all I could do was watch as she pleaded to an invisible figure to let her hold her own son. To gaze upon him only once before her light was put out. I will never forget those sobs, the sound of a soul shattering long before the body has been fully broken.  
  
I had killed before, for money, for honor, but never for pure vengeance. This was a new feeling for me. Such rage and sorrow had never filled my veins. I charged into his lab, and there in his sick glory he stood. The bastard was smiling! He cared not for the life he had ruined. The potential that would never be realized. I should have fired then, killed that creature right where he stood. Then something strange happened. I hesitated. Not for lack of desire, but because of the second form. It lay there covered in blankets, her child her legacy. Would she want this? Her child to witness death so young, to baptized in another man's blood. I couldn't do it. I could not corrupt something so young. That was my fatal error. I may have taken the moral high road, but Hojo was bound by no such principle.  
  
The bullet ripped through me, I could feel it working its way inside my chest. The pain didn't register at first. In fact, I think I laughed. It seemed quite funny at the time. That I, the expert marksman, the dark warrior, one who had inspired such fear from lesser men, would die so easily. That one moment of hesitation would end my life. I fell to my knees, still laughing, my only solace that I would be with her again in the afterlife. The black shade of death fell over me, I greeted it with open arms. I was ready for whatever punishment Gaia would place on me.  
  
Instead I was ripped away from death. Torn from any chance of peace. Instead of Gaia's I saw his face. Staring down at me, that same sick grin plastered on his face. He rambled for hours, talking about how there was justice in this world, and how he would enjoy my suffering. I didn't really listen. I couldn't, my mind was just a haze of pain and sorrow. I pitied myself, I pitied Lucrecia, but most of all I pitied the child. What would happen to it under this creature's guidance? Then the real torture started. I have to hand it to him. He was good at it. Knew just how to get the most pain out of the simplest action.  
  
He must have kept it up for about a week. By the second day I lost all feeling in my left arm. Even through all the screams, and sound of machinery, that bastard could still talk. He never seemed to get tired of hearing his own voice. I knew it couldn't go on forever. I surrendered to the pain, waiting for him to slip up and kill me. That day never came.  
I woke up one day and he was gone. He seemed to just disappear, along with all his experiments. So this was his final torment. To leave me to starve to death, strapped on a table. I tried to get off, to break the bindings. A futile gesture to be sure, but it worked. The bindings snapped easily. Instead of being a weak shell of a man, I had grown in strength. My vision was sharper, my senses heightened. I inspected the building. Each room seemed different. My new sight made everything clearer.  
  
I wandered the mansion. For that was what it was, a mansion. The basement hid the lab and library. The rest of the stories filled with beds that had never been used, and halls that had never been walked. I found the spot, the single corner of a bedroom; I could still see her form laying there, her arms outstretched for a bundle that would never be delivered. All this I could see in my mind, but her form was gone in the real world. Where she had once laid, was only a rug, and a slight stain on the wall.  
  
I stood there unmoving for god knows how long. I stood there till I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to leave. I didn't know what Hojo had done to me, and what his angle was, but I couldn't stay here. She was gone to me now. There was nothing was left for me here.  
  
I left the mansion, left the city. I wandered the wild, and every time I slept I had only nightmares. In them I saw faces, they screamed in agony. I saw a world different from my own. These sights were not from my own mind. Rather they were memories of something else. I continued to wander, trying my best not to sleep. The only rest I got was when I collapsed from exhaustion. Then it started. My question finally answered.  
  
Why had Hojo let me live? Why make me stronger? None of it had made any sense. I had been walking for five weeks straight when they attacked me. They were just a bunch of thugs. They wouldn't have even been worth my attention. They threatened me, demanded money. I had none to give, and they were less then happy. They attacked, I didn't even try block their attacks. I saw no point to it. I was tired of wandering, tired of living this half-life. When their blades cut me, I felt something rise inside of me. It filled my numb body with white-hot hatred and fury.  
  
I will always remember that first transformation. The first time I lost control. I felt my mind slipping, and some new consciousness take over. I felt the flesh in my back rip open, felt new members grow there, while my skin began to tingle and change. Soon I looked nothing like myself. I had wings, not the pure white of an angel, but the scaly, thin wings of a demon. A demon, that's what I had become. I even had horns. The demon had total control. I could do nothing as it ripped the thugs limb from limb. While I watched I heard a voice in my head. I didn't know where it came from. It was cold, without any human warmth or feeling. It was a sound that was as horrifying as it was awe-inspiring.  
  
The demon made short work of the men, not stopping at killing them, but mutilating their bodies. It enjoyed carnage, and reveled in pain. It took to the skies on its wings. The voice continued to talk, to tell insult me. I figured that this was demon. I could fight him. His control was absolute, and his constant insults interfering with my concentration.  
  
He flew for hours, never tiring. He could read my mind I think. It is the only explanation for where we landed. The mansion. It seems I can never escape it. The beast left me then. I reverted back to my own form, a sweating, gasping, pile of flesh. When I could stand, I walked inside. If the beast wanted me in here, then there was no escape. I walked to the library, deep in the basement. I looked through all of Hojo's deranged notes. I found nothing on what I was. How this new creature shared my mind. I could feel him. He was inside every cell, corrupting me, waiting to take form yet again. Each second I felt less human, and more chaotic.  
  
Defeated yet again, I walked back to the torture chamber. The table I had rested on was nothing but a board resting on a Coffin. When I saw the coffin something clicked in my warped mind. This was his plan. This was my fate. I could not live in the outside world. If I did the demon would kill. I could only isolate myself.  
  
I remember opening the coffin, lined in black velvet. There were vents, which served some unknown purpose. I slipped in the wooden box, and with all my strength slid the stone cover over my face, leaving me with nothing but darkness and the demon's, the Chaos' voice to keep me company.  
  
I slept for many years, oblivious to the world outside. Only my nightmares were real. Chaos, as I named the demon, would prattle on for hours. Insulting me, trying to drive me to madness. In a way I think he succeeded. Unexpectedly the coffin opened. The light surrounded me. Standing above me was some kid. He seemed surprised to see me. He asked me some pointless questions. Many of which I didn't bother to answer.  
  
That guy, Cloud is his name, began to give me some very heroic speech, about how he and his bunch of groupies were trying to save the world. I only half listened, the rest of me trying to keep Chaos from rising and ripping his guts out. It wasn't till he mentioned whom they were saving the world from, when I started to listen.  
  
Sephiroth. A name I was familiar with. It had been her dying words. She had screamed for him. Begged imaginary doctors to hand her to him. Sephiroth Lucrecia's child, the only thing left of her in this world, was the greatest evil on the planet. Hearing this almost broke my heart. What happened to poison Lucrecia's child. What dark influence was working through him?  
  
He asked me to join them, to kill her child. I would have killed him right there for posing such an idea. But how could I? This kid was just trying to do the right thing. He was a hero. I was going to refuse, to go back to my nightmares, when a single name filled my head. Hojo. Hojo would not stray far from his son. So redundantly I agreed and joined Cloud's little quest.  
  
We traveled for a year. Not all of us survived. I remember one of the girl's deaths. How the hero had cried for his loss. How the other girl watched him, I could see the longing in her eyes. How she wanted to run to him. It was the same feeling I had when Lucrecia had died. The girl, Tifa. She didn't run to him. Instead she stood back and let him grieve. Letting him keep a perfect vision of a dead girl that she could never beat.  
  
I did get one thing out of our journey. I found her, Lucrecia. She was nothing more than an animated corpse, but it was she. Somehow she had survived, the experiments Hojo had used her for had kept her alive. I saw her and I would rather have died then receive the look she gave me. It was like she could see into my soul and found something so utterly disgusting, that she had to refrain from vomiting.  
  
She asked me about him, if I had seen her baby boy, if he was even still alive. How could I tell her what he had become? A murderer, a killer of innocent girls, potential destroyer of the world. I spared her this torment; I told her he was dead. Had died as a boy and was at peace. I think she knew I was lying, but she would rather have the false truth than know the real one.  
  
I left her to her grief. She had no need or want of me. Instead I continued my journey. Watching as each of my companions grew stronger, preparing for the final battle. When it came I was the only one ready.  
  
Sephiroth had reached divinity. He was more powerful than any of us could imagine, yet we stood and fought. We battled for hours, neither side gaining any ground, and that is when I let go. I would not be the one to land the finishing blow, I couldn't, but Chaos on the other hand could. The demon fought alongside Cloud and together they killed him. I watched as the child I had tried to save died.  
  
Things quieted quickly, and I took my leave of the group. Stopping only to see Lucrecia once more. She could finally rest in peace. I resumed my wandering. For 3 years I walked the earth, looking for some meaning. Chaos never missing a chance to gain control.  
  
Then I was called. Cloud had been wounded, and I was the second choice to play the hero. I tried my best, to fight this new dark force that is rising. However, I have never been much of a leader. Cloud healed, and took the reins, but not before exiling me. I traveled with one other companion. Yuffie, she had been with me on Cloud's journey, and now stuck with me. She was a good companion, and I will miss her, but I would rather be destroyed then hurt her. We traveled together to her homeland. When we were but a day away, I had to leave. Don't ask why, the details are far more complex then I have time to write. Just trust that I did the right thing in leaving her.  
  
I left and found one of the sources of this new evil. Hojo. I won't pretend that I wasn't surprised to see him. I could still feel the trigger I pulled to end his life in Midgar. Now he stood before me in a familiar position. I was his prisoner, and he was the torturer. This time it had different outcomes, this time I died.  
  
Death was not that bad. I was fading slowly; soon I would no longer exist at all, and find my peace. Then it was robbed from again. I was not through with my duties. If I stayed dead, and found my piece, then Tifa and Yuffie would die. I cared for both of them, and I allowed myself to be resurrected. The price was my humanity. Chaos was gone, as was I. We were one now. There were no more voices, only my mind in constant turmoil over what was my own thought, and what was the demon's.  
  
I saved Yuffie and Tifa, my reward a useless medal, I watched as men and women celebrated hailing me as a hero. I watched Tifa, saw her full of life, and wanted to rip it from her, wanted to kill her and see what he blood would look like on my hand.  
  
It was that moment that has led me here today. I ran to the shelter I was staying at and slept. When I woke up, I saw death all around me. This was beyond death, it was a calculated slaughter. I looked at the blood pouring through the streets like a small river, and almost smiled, the demon's mind had imprinted a distinct taste for the beauty of overwhelming slaughter.  
  
I ran into the burnt remains of the shelter, looking for anyone who could explain to me what had happened. There hiding amidst the corpses was a boy. No older then seven, yet his eyes carried a haunted look of a soldier who had gone through twelve campaigns. I tried to speak to him, but when he saw me he screamed. He yelled a great many words, only one of which I could understand. "Monster".  
  
I had done this. I had committed this atrocity. I could look around in awe, the death held me under some kind of spell. A spell only broken by the sounds of two familiar voices. Yuffie and Tifa, they ran to me. Looks of pure confusion filled their sweet faces. I felt for the first time in many years the urge to run, the urge to just give up and die. Tifa looked at me, asking me what had happened. The sweet child never understood. I placed my hand on her cheek, and allowed myself to change. My claw grazed her cheek leaving a small trail of blood. Then I grew my wings and flew into the gray sky.  
  
I didn't get far, only out of the kingdom's territory. On the outskirts I heard a sound. A young woman ran from some men, each carried a sword. I dived from the heavens and stabbed them both. And walked to the woman. Rather than thank me, she attacked me, so horrified by what I was. She stabbed at me with a dagger; I had no choice but to defend myself. I swiped at her, killing her in seconds. I want all to know I did mean for that to happen, but words mean nothing in the face of death.  
  
I heard a laugh come from behind me. I turned and saw a figure; he was hooded and deathly thin. His hands made of bone rather than flesh. He called himself death. We he laughed at me. We spoke and then battled.  
  
I am writing what I said to Death, for those will be my last words uttered.  
  
Death spoke in a voice that sounded like gravel being raked across cement. " Very good Vincent, I was hoping you would kill her"  
  
"What are you?" I asked  
  
" I am your companion, we have traveled together all your life, I am death, I am all that you are and more."  
  
" Leave me illusion, I have no time for your games"  
  
" Yet you had time to kill the girl"  
  
" I have no time for you, now leave me be or else" I said with all the strength I could muster.  
  
" Or you will do what? Do you think to fight me? I would like to see you try."  
  
I took no more from that figure, I attacked with my sword, but rather than connecting with him, he became like mist, breaking apart and instantly reforming.  
  
" Mortals, how pathetic." He said as he swung his scythe at me. I tried to block, but his blade cut me anyway, blood flowed from my chest. He continued to strike. Cutting me down till I could no longer hold my own blade.  
  
" Now do you see? You can not fight me Vincent. Wherever you go I will follow, every life you touch I will take." He said, " If you can't accept that then you are worthless to me."  
  
As spoke a vortex of green energy appeared, and a woman came out, she was the same I had seen when I had killed Hojo for the second and last time. She plunged an elegant war staff into the specter's chest; he clutched it in great pain, and exploded into a thousand green motes. The woman looked me for a moment, the floated close enough to land a gentle kiss on my forehead. My eyes fluttered and I passed from the world of the living to the world of dreams.  
  
I awoke and flew away. I am now where my journey started. The mansion is the same, never changing. It is the only constant in my life. I write this now in the room of my first torture. I leave this message behind to warn those who come here. Do wake the beast sleeping here. I know my place in the world finally. That specter, whether it is real or just some illusion out of the minds of my enemies, I do not know. Never the less, it told something valid. I bring death with me wherever I go. I am a plague to the world. I do not belong in the realm of the living, nor do I deserve the peace of death. My sins are too numerous for that. Instead I lock myself back up with my nightmares.  
  
I ask not for pity, just for isolation. If you read this respect my wishes, do not disturb my sleep, for it will be your last action. There is no room in the world for a butcher such as I. So I leave this world now, I am sorry for not conqoring the evil that lives in it, but I can no longer care. So I say goodbye.  
  
Vincent Valentine. Demon and Destroyer of life.  
  
...................................  
  
I smile sadly as I slide into the coffin, I hope never to see the light of day again. I know they will come here, Yuffie and Tifa both. They will see the letter, I am sure of it. I hope they take it seriously. If they open this coffin then I will have to kill them.  
  
I slide the coffin lid shut, and allow the darkness to swarm over me, sighing as the nightmares come again.  
  
....................................  
  
Final Thoughts: Well here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. I know the format was a little weird, but it will be back to normal next chapter. I was just inspired to write this last night, and decided to do it. So thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it even a little. If you liked it, or have any suggestions or comments, then please review it and let me know. Thanks again for reading. 


	15. Consequences

A/N: Hey again. It has been too long since I updated. I have had so many ideas that it was hard to choose which way to go. I really should get a beta. Anyway I have had a fairly sucky weekend. (My favorite show is getting canceled). So to work through my grief I am going to torture my characters. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.  
  
Apocalypse Rising.  
Chapter 15: Consequences. ............................................................................................................  
  
The air was cold in Wutai. The stench of blood and ash had not left the streets. The roads were, once again, coated in the blood of the innocent. Screams and yells were echoing throughout the city. Yet Tifa stood could not hear them. Her mind was in shock. There was just too much to process. Only a couple of weeks ago life had made sense. She had been living in Kalm, Cloud had come home, and Vincent had been sane. Well maybe not sane, but normal anyway. Now she was a continent away from home, Cloud was evil, and Vincent had just slaughtered an entire district of innocent people. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
Vincent had been standing right in front of her. Only seconds had passed, yet it felt like an age. He had talked to her, ranting like a madman. He had held her for a moment. Then he had changed. His body, which had once been so strong and warm, had become sharp and cold. Her cheek still bled from his demonic embrace.  
  
He had risen into the gray clouds. He had looked like a mutilated angel. Without a word her hope, maybe even the world's hope, had left them. Leaving in its wake a tired mass of broken souls.  
  
Tifa's musings were interrupted by a voice calling out to her. Yuffie's voice. The young girl tried to pull her away, to drag her from the encircling crowd. She let herself be pulled, the shrieks and wails of mourners just now reaching her ears. It was then that she realized that tears were pouring down her face. She couldn't focus, wouldn't focus on the victims. The tried to ignore the harsh reality, but it would not be ignored. Vincent had done this, and Vincent would have to be stopped.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The time had come at last. Crassus walked to the first of the six stars. It had lost all of its light. Slowly the star dissolved and in its center was a body. It looked like man from a distance, yet it wasn't. Its skin was too pale, its body too thin, and its too feral. Crassus suppressed his smile. The first of his lieutenants had returned to him. The final war would soon begin.  
The body began to convulse. Black energy began to spread around it. Soon all was still. The peak of the crater was silent, until the creatures gasping breaths echoed like an unholy chorus.  
  
" Welcome back Moebius." Crassus whispered.  
  
The creature did not respond quickly. Rather, it took its time. Slowly rising, the creature's eyes scanned everything. Finally the creature spoke. " Crassus? Why do you awaken me?" The creature known as Moebius asked. His voice as sweet as babbling brook.  
  
" It is time. The war is about to begin. The others will arise shortly."  
  
" What do you want with now?" Moebius asked, as he began to walk around the crater.  
  
" I want you to go to a city named Nibelheim. There is a sleeping warrior there. I want you to turn him."  
  
" Turn him? My he must be quite a foe. What did he do to deserve such a fate?" Moebius asked laughing.  
  
" Do not laugh. He has killed Thaddeus, and though he sleeps, he is still a threat."  
  
" So Thaddeus is dead. He was a weakling. Very well I will do as you command. Just show me the way."  
  
Crassus just nodded his head and faded into the shadows, and with a small chuckle Moebius followed.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
" We have to kill him." Tifa yelled. She had been arguing with Yuffie for an hour now.  
  
" And I said no! Now shut up before I kick you out of my country!" Yuffie yelled from another room.  
  
" Look you saw what he did, heard what said. Something is wrong with him. He has to be stopped."  
  
" Couldn't agree with you more Tify, but he won't be killed." Yuffie growled, her voice cold as steel, and for moment Tifa was actually afraid of the younger warrior.  
  
" Look I understand that you are close to him, I am too but...."  
  
" Don't give me that shit. If you cared about Vincent you wouldn't have turned your back on him. You would have gone with us rather than stay with Cloud."  
  
" That's not fair and you know it Yuffie!" Tifa spat.  
  
" Isn't it? You don't even really know him. When did you spend real time with him? Never!"  
  
" I know him well enough to tell he is not himself. We have to kill him. We don't even know what he is anymore. You've seen his new transformations, he has become something different."  
  
" It doesn't matter, I won't kill him."  
  
" Then what do you suggest?"  
  
" I lead a group of soldiers. We find him and contain him, and try and find out what is going on."  
  
Tifa laughed. " It isn't that simple. You are in charge of a nation now Yuffie, a nation that has just survived a major battle. Your people need both its army and its leader.  
  
" Wutai doesn't need me. An army yes, but not a teenage ruler."  
  
" Where are you going to get the troops then?" Tifa growled and Yuffie headed for the door.  
  
" I know a guy who might help us out." Yuffie said as she walked out into the street, leaving Tifa to stand and fume for a while before running after her.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Cloud walked the halls of the Shinra building. The fifty story skyscraper a perfect residence for a future ruler. When he looked down on the city he could see the clouds of smoke coming from the factories, hundreds of factories, each making thousands of war machines. Soon he would have an army the likes of which the world had never seen. He nothing would stop him.  
  
Avalanche was a problem though. Their minds were beginning to reject his control. If his last invention was not completed soon, then he would have a real situation.  
  
" Heavy is the heat that wears the crown isn't it?" Came a gravely patronizing voice.  
  
Cloud turned to face the direction of the voice, finding only shadows.  
  
" Who is there? Who dares to bother me?"  
  
" My aren't we full of ourselves? A boy gets a sudden bit of power, and thinks he is a god." The voice chuckled again.  
  
" I may not be a god now, but give me time and I will become more than you could ever imagine." Cloud said calmly, his voice never wavering.  
  
" That's what I wanted to hear. I have come to offer you that time. If you fight for me, help me get rid of some unsavory warriors, then I won't interfere with your little plan." The figure said, as he walked from the shadows.  
  
From Cloud's perspective the man was a giant. Well over seven feet tall and a body like a statue. His hide covered in black armor. " Who are you?"  
  
" Let's just say I have a mutual hatred for a Mr. Vincent Valentine. I want him dead, and I want you to help me."  
  
" What do you want me to do?"  
  
" Nothing special. I just want the use of your troops in Nibelheim. Don't think for a moment that this is a request. I know a man who has a special interest in your death. It is only my will that keeps him from you."  
  
" Well aren't you nice? However, you are right that I would enjoy Vincent's death. If all you want are soldiers then I suppose I could arrange it. That is of course if you leave my presence right now!"  
  
" Very well, I thank you for your cooperation young one." The figure whispered before fading away into the shadows.  
  
Cloud paced for a moment. What was that creature? Why did he want Vincent dead? And most importantly, was he being played for a fool. With a sigh Cloud sat in one of the many chairs in his office. He would just have to wait and see. He might even make a visit to Nibelheim soon.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Shade sat alone. He was always alone it seemed. No that wasn't true, he had his guild. Though he wasn't sure how long they would remain loyal to him. The military had been here last night, trying to recruit his brothers and sisters. The sad thing was that many accepted the invitation.  
  
If Eva had been here they never would have left. No! It wasn't wise to go down that path again. She was gone, and thinking about her wouldn't help anything. All he had was the darkness and quiet of his chambers.  
  
That quiet did not last long however. The sound of running and yelling echoed from the halls seconds before the young empress and her skank of a friend came tumbling in.  
  
" Ah young empress, I knew you would come here. Not many women can resist my charm. Ah I see you've brought a friend as well. A little kinky for my taste, but I can change. Anything for royalty." Shade tried to joke, but the words sounded hollow even to him.  
  
" We need your help. You will give us some of your men." Yuffie demanded.  
  
" Hmm let me think about that for a moment. How about no? Didn't enough of my men die for you in the last battle? Isn't the battle over? What possible reason would you have to need my men? Unless it has to do with that demon bastard you set loose on your own people." Shade ranted, some of his old spirit returning.  
  
" Shut up. I am not asking for your permission. You will give me your troops, or else. " Yuffie demanded again, her voice cold, just like Vincent had taught her.  
  
" What are you going to do to me child? Bore me to death? You haven't the skill, nor the nature to kill me in cold blood."  
  
" You think I am joking?" Yuffie growled as she pulled out her Conformer. " Then try me."  
  
" So you're serious? This could be interesting. Fine let's see what you've got little girl" Shade muttered more to himself than to Yuffie. Admiring the girls determination he drew 2 shurkiens.  
  
He didn't have much time for musing, for in a split second Yuffie was upon him and the battle began.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Aeris walked through the realm of the dead. She rarely visited this plane. Not many souls existed here; rather they preferred to be reincarnated. However, somewhere in this barren waste was the soul she sought.  
  
" Looking for me dear girl?" Came a sweet and kind woman's voice.  
  
" Yes, it seems you have been quite busy old one." Aeris said calmly walking to the short, slightly pudgy figure.  
  
" It has been quite a while since I've seen you. What do I owe this honor?"  
  
" Vincent. " Aeris said coldly.  
  
" Who?" The woman asked in fake ignorance.  
  
" Don't play games with me old one, or I will force your soul out of this realm!" Aeris growled, her patience already wearing thin.  
  
" So it is not Aeris I speak to, but Gaia? How interesting."  
  
" Answer me woman, what are you doing with Vincent?"  
  
" I am still not sure what you mean Gaia, I am trapped in this realm as you well know."  
  
" Don't lie to me! Twice you have made your presence known to him. You have even saved him. I want to know why?"  
  
" Very well, yes I did see him. I have every right to. If I hadn't interfered then he would have died last time."  
  
" Vincent is my tool, you will not bother him again. " Aeris stated and turned to leave.  
  
" You know what he is don't you?" The woman called to her.  
  
" I have my suspicions." Aeris said coolly, not bothering to turn.  
  
" He is full of surprises isn't he?" The woman said fondly.  
  
" That he is. However, it makes not difference." Aeris said and began to walk again.  
  
" You won't be able to use him. If you continue to try he will fight back." The woman yelled again.  
  
" He may try but don't forget he is only a pawn, and I am the player. He may be an important pawn, but if he fights my will then I will swipe him from the board myself. He may be powerful, but I still can kill him in an instant." Aeris called back as she opened a portal to Nibelheim.  
  
" Don't underestimate him my girl." The woman said, but she was already gone.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Crassus was alone in his chamber deep in the earth. Here he could hear the voice of the world. He knew all that went on outside of this room. It was his greatest resource. Only he, Zack, and his Lieutenants knew of its existence. Now he was performing an unusual ritual.  
  
He kneeled in the center of the room. His eyes focused on the floor. His master he knew was looking at him now, yet he was the only one in the room.  
  
" Everything is going as planned. Valentine was a bit of a surprise but I promise you he will be dealt with shortly. Soon the war will begin Goddess of the Earth." Crassus whispered, his voice filled with reverence.  
  
" Excellent." Responded a gentle feminine voice.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well that was a fun way to spend a horrible valentines day. I know not much happened here, but the next one will be filled with action. I know this probably wasn't worth the wait, but I promise the next one will be much more interesting. Anyway thanks for reading, and please give me some feedback, I can't make it any better if you don't tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading. 


	16. Slouching Towards Nibelheim

A/N: First let me say that I am very sorry about not updating sooner. My computer has been broken for a while and I just got it fixed. Secondly I just noticed that it has be a year since I started this story. I am really shocked that I have made this far, and want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. Without your support I would never have gotten this far. Now as this story pushed past the halfway mark, I hope that it will only continue to get better. So here is my newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. ............................................................................................................  
  
Apocalypse Rising:  
Chapter 16: Slouching Towards Nibelheim.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The Shinra Mansion. A dark and foreboding place, casting an eerie shadow over the city of Nibelheim. The people feared it. They made no claim not to. To them it was a beacon for evil. For months now they had seen lights flashing from the windows then, just recently they had stopped. The people hoped that whatever evil had inhabited that place was gone. Their hoped vain however, for an even darker creature now walked the halls of the dark manor.  
  
The creature Moebius walked silently through the mansion's basement. He was a good six feet tall. His flesh was paler than the cold moon. His head was bald save for six long black dreads hanging down to the small of his back. His hands were more like claws each tipped with an exceptionally long and sharp black fingernail.  
  
Behind him were his minions. Each was nothing more than black mist. They had no definite shape, but when they fought they were an almost unstoppable force. They were his creations, and the inevitable fate for the boy who slept here.  
  
In a moment they reached their destination. A small room filled with coffins, and there in the center coffin was their target. One of the minions walked to the center coffin and prepared to open it.  
  
"Open it up boys, its time to have a little fun." Moebius commanded, his face alive with expectation. Oh yes this was going to be very fun.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yuffie ducked as Shade swung a shuriken in a decapitating arch. They had been fighting for an hour now, and she was beginning to tire. Shade, on the other hand, was relentless. He was almost inhumane.  
  
Yuffie swung her conformer only to have shade duck and deliver a bone splitting punch to her ribs. She staggered back several feet gasping for air. Before she could catch her breath Shade punched her in the jaw. Yuffie fell to ground hard. Shade just stood there, a cocky smile plastered on his face.  
  
" Nice punch you got there." Yuffie coughed as she got back to her feet. Shade looking as cocky as ever, "but.." Yuffie said, as she delivered five rapid punches into his face and chest, sending the cocky bastard into the far wall. "Sephiroth punched harder."  
  
Shade roared in indignation. In a split second he was back on his feet. The two ninjas ran towards each other, each a sending a flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
Soon both had to back off, each gasping for air. Yuffie recovered slightly quicker and swung her conformer with all her might. Shade responded quicker than she could have imagined. He caught the deadly weapon between his two palms and wrenched it from her grasp. He kicked her in the side with all his might, sending the younger fighter flying. Yuffie landed on her back with a sickening crunch, and before she could rise Shade stepped on her chest pinning her.  
  
" Time to end this little empress." Shade growled as he prepared to thrust the conformer into her heart.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
The armies of Midgar marched across the mountains separating Corel from Nibelheim. Thousands of automated killing machines, two hundred trained soldiers, and at the head of the force one combination of the two.  
  
The leader of this force was a perfect amalgam of metal and flesh. He had once been a man a great hero in fact. Now he had become something even greater. He was a link to Cloud. He obeyed their master and was his voice. He had said march to Nibelheim, so the forces marched. He said to destroy anyone who got in their way, so they would destroy. For, to them, it was an honor to serve.  
  
The general, as he was known, rode the leading tank. He sat perfectly still. He observed everything. In a week they would be in Nibelheim. His forces would set camp in the city and stop anyone from entering the Shinra Mansion. If anyone did, well then it might get messy. The general licked his lips expectantly. Truly, it was an honor to serve.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yuffie lay helpless as Shade prepared to deliver the killing blow. Both warriors were oblivious to the crowed of people that had formed around them.  
  
"Say goodnight sweetie." Shade whispered.  
  
Before he could jam the weapon into her heart, a knife flew from the crowd into Shade's hand. Howling in pain Shade dropped the conformer, and it fell harmlessly to the wood floor. Yuffie could make out the presence of another figure pushing Shade off her.  
  
Yuffie seized this opportunity and quickly scrambled up to her feet. Her eyes widened as she saw the face of the figure who had saved her.  
  
"Loki? What are you doing?" Yuffie managed to cough out.  
  
" What does it look like? Oh and by the way you're welcome." Loki said, and flashed her a comic smile.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing soldier boy?" Shade practically screamed, as he wrenched the knife out of his left hand.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry were you in the middle of something?"  
  
" You interrupted our duel, that's a grievous offense. I break your neck."  
  
Loki laughed at the comment. "You were in a duel with the Empress. By the rules of combat she can declare one other warrior to take her place. Royal benefits you know." Loki said and flashed the fuming warrior a cheeky smile.  
  
" Well I didn't hear her call your name." Shade growled.  
  
" Well I do now." Yuffie said walking up to Loki's side. "Oh and thank you general." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll kill your little lap dog, then we can finish this." Shade practically roared.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Loki growled as he drew his katana.  
  
Yuffie muttered one final thanks to Loki before she walked to the crowd. Tifa quickly ran to her friend and began to inspect her wounds.  
  
Loki and Shade circled each other. Neither made a mover for a few moments, then as quick as lighting they charged. Loki swung his blade with flawless form. Each swipe forcing an already fatigued Shade back. Shade got in a few punches and kicks, but with his injured hand, he was hurting himself as much as Loki.  
  
Loki then swung his blade in an intricate path dragging its tip on the hardwood floor. Then quickly, the warrior jumped away. Shade was left with only a second to look puzzled before the path Loki had made with the blade set aflame.  
  
Shade was engulfed in flame, and quickly shed his cloak, and jumped away from the flames. " Fancy technique. So it is a proper swordsman I face." Shade gasped, while still retaining his cocky smile.  
  
" Was their any doubt? "  
  
Shade kept his distance form Loki. Thy once again circled each other, avoiding the still burning formation on the floor. Shade made the first move. He pulled a knife out of one of his many pockets, then with all his strength chucked it at the swordsman.  
  
Loki dropped his blade, and with the reflexes of a skilled warrior caught the knife and threw it back at him. Shade was not fast enough to dodge this counter attack, and the blade embedded itself into his right leg.  
  
Shade fell to the ground clutching his wounded leg. Before he could pull the blade out Loki had his sword back in hand, and was pointing it at his throat.  
  
"Go ahead and do it. Kill me if you have the nerve. You're still nothing more than a tool." Shade whispered, then spit on Loki's white uniform.  
  
Loki's face hardened and prepared to thrust his blade into his obnoxious foe.  
  
"Loki stop!" Yuffie shouted out.  
  
Loki immediately lowered his blade and faced the young ruler. Yuffie ran from the crowed to join her friend. She gave the young general a hug and then turned back to face the crowd.  
  
" All of you have seen it. Shade, leader of the thieves guild has fallen in battle. As to our agreement you now owe me your allegiance. By five tonight we shall be leaving the city."  
  
"And where exactly are we going?" Shade asked, his voice quivering with barely suppressed rage.  
  
That was a good question. In the heat of the moment Yuffie hadn't thought about where Vincent might be. Now as she struggled to come up with an answer, she became insanely aware of how many eyes were on her.  
  
" Well if I were Vincent, and wanted to be alone, I would go back to the one place I feel comfortable." Tifa said as she walked up to her friend.  
  
Yuffie looked at Tifa solemnly. She knew how the older woman felt about Vincent's situation. Despite this she couldn't help but be thankful for the idea.  
  
"Of course the mansion. All right everybody. We leave in three hours heading towards Nibelheim!" She yelled, and at once the crowd dispersed.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Moebius looked down at the form of Vincent Valentine. It had been about a week since they had pulled him out of the coffin. In that time they had injected him with a payload of sedatives. It was just a precaution really; Moebius would have preformed the procedure the first day if it were up to him. But no, Crassus had demanded that they eliminate all risk. The boy would have to stay asleep throughout the entire process.  
  
Moebius ground his teeth, watching them scream was half the fun. Oh well, such was life. He smiled at the sleeping warrior's form. "I've got good news for you boy. You're going to get to live forever. The only catch is you won't have any free will to enjoy it." Moebius laughed.  
  
In a second his levity was replaced by a deadly seriousness. His minions were busy patrolling the mansion. None of them wanted to watch the procedure. With delicate motions he held one of his sharp nails over his left wrist. He could make out his pulsating black veins just beneath the skin. With a quick swipe he cut the flesh just above those veins. With a grimace of pain he pulled back the flesh, giving him a perfect view of his own black veins.  
  
With a surgeon's delicacy he pulled those veins out of his arm. Once the tips were out of his arm they began to move on their own. They crawled like snakes and felt their way around, searching for something. They soon found Vincent. They slithered their way to his chest, and then in an incredibly quick motion impaled themselves into the warrior.  
  
Moebius let out a yell as his own blood began to pump into the boy. They were linked now in a sick blood transfusion. While Vincent was no doubt in incredible pain, Moebius was in ecstasy. He was seeing all the memories of this mortal, and was eating them up like they were ambrosia.  
  
" Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that you would be living your worst nightmares? I didn't? Oh well, sorry." Moebius laughed as he let the images wash over him.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Aeris watched the streets of Junon. She had been waiting here for an hour now. In moments her target would come walking down the street, and she would make her move.  
  
Right on schedule a littler girl, no older than 13, came running down the street. Probably heading to one of the many homes in this district. Before the girl could reach her destination Aeris opened a portal, which engulfed the child. As quickly as it had appeared the portal vanished, sending the child to a holding area for the time being.  
  
The girl was vital to Aeris. She was the last of Bugenhagen's tribe. A race of people that were connected to a dormant power. A power that would be needed very soon.  
  
"This is twice that you have come to meddle in my affairs." Aeris said as she turned to face the short brunette standing behind her.  
  
" I meant no offense my dear, I only came to tell you of Vincent's situation." The woman said in an unusually anxious voice.  
  
" And you assume that I don't know the situation of my own soldier?" Aeris asked, somewhat perturbed.  
  
" If you know, then why aren't you doing anything? A dark force is threatening to taint him, if this happens then you will have lost your greatest weapon." The woman said, her voice almost pleading.  
  
" If Vincent is what I think he is, then he will not be corrupted. If he has the powers I suspect I will sense them. If he is tainted, then he wasn't even worth my time. Why are you so concerned anyway?"  
  
"I have my reasons dear, none of which you must concern yourself with."  
  
" Very well keep your secrets for now, but sooner or later you will have to tell me. Now if we are done, then I have a child to talk to." Aeris said and disappeared in a flash of green light.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yuffie, Loki, Shade, and Tifa were getting close to Nibelheim. They all were on motorcycles. Each of them stopped as they got in sight of the city. They had been riding for about a week now. Behind them were about two thousand soldiers, most were from the thieves guild, but Loki had managed to rally several hundred of the armed guard to join them.  
  
Yuffie hadn't known what to expect when they got to Nibelheim, but whatever her darkest fear had been, it was nothing compared to what was their now. Thousands of tanks, soldiers, and other bizarre creations filled the city. Together they had formed a close circle around the Shinra Mansion.  
  
"Well I guess Vincent's here." Yuffie whispered, unable to manage any levity.  
  
"Do you think they are working for Vincent?" Tifa asked quietly.  
  
" Don't be an idiot. Vincent wouldn't do anything like this." Yuffie growled.  
  
"So what do we do empress?" Loki asked  
  
"What we came here to do."  
  
"Are you insane woman? Those things will take us out before we can get twelve feet into the city!" Shade yelled.  
  
" We have a job to do. Besides I have an idea." Yuffie said with a mischievous grin. ............................................................................................................  
  
Blood, rivers of it. It was all Vincent could see. The entire world was black except for the blood, and the trail of corpses he walked. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on, all he could do was hope this trail would take him out of here.  
  
After hours of walking he saw a person. A living person. She had her back to him, and it seemed like she was holding something. As Vincent got closer he recognized the form. Tifa, it was Tifa.  
  
" Tifa! What are you doing here, we have to find a way out." He stammered.  
  
"You did it." Tifa whispered in a barely audible voice.  
  
" What do you mean? What's going on?"  
  
" How could you? We trusted you." Tifa whispered, as she slowly turned. It was then Vincent could see what she was holding. A human head.  
  
"How could you kill Yuffie?" She asked, and indeed the head was that of the young ninja.  
  
"Oh god! No, Tifa, I didn't.... I couldn't. Oh god no." Vincent stammered as he looked at the head with total horror. " I didn't do it." Vincent whispered. But had he? He couldn't remember anything other than going into the coffin. Could he have done this?  
  
"You are a monster. You killed her, and now you come to kill me." Tifa accused dropping the head and pulling out a long grizzly knife.  
  
"No Tifa, Please. I didn't do it. Please Tifa don't" Vincent pleaded.  
  
" Well its not going to happen. I will show you no mercy beast!" Tifa yelled as she swung the blade at him.  
  
Before the knife cut his flesh, Vincent transformed. His body was now Chaos', all except for his face. The blade clattered against his black hide harmlessly. Before Vincent could stop himself Vincent grabbed her by the throat.  
  
Smiling slightly Tifa spat in his face. "You see, you are a monster." She growled.  
  
In a fit of rage Vincent snapped her neck. Then, suddenly he was back to normal, Tifa's body lying lifelessly at his feet.  
  
"Oh god no. No please god. Why?" Vincent rambled as he held her body. Her body all ready was beginning to stiffen. Soon her body began to rot, then shrivel, then it dissolved into dust in his arms. Vincent could only watch hopelessly as the dust fell to the earth, then his world faded into darkness.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Moebius cackled with delight as he viewed Vincent's visions. Rarely did he find so much pain, self-doubt, and obsession in one man. Unfortunately the stream of memories had dried out rather quickly. Apparently the boy had no memory of much of his early life. A slight disappointment to be sure, but one that was more than overcompensated.  
  
The boy was filled with images of three young women. He seemed to be quite the player. One of the women was dead. He had seen her die in one of the more juicy memories. The other two were quite cute. One was just a kid, the other a rather hot young woman. They both were key players in this boy's life, and Moebius was eager to meet them himself. Maybe when this was all over he would pay them a visit. ............................................................................................................  
  
Yuffie stood ready about a mile outside of the town. All of the mages were about a mile west of her. Tifa, Shade and Loki flanked her; they each were inspecting their bikes, preparing for their attack. Yuffie felt very anxious, her plan was very risky, and chances were that they all wouldn't make it out of this alive. She turned to her left and faced Loki.  
  
"Hey Loki. You know you don't have to be here. You can still back off, head back home.  
  
"I don't want to be here, Can I go home?" Shade interjected.  
  
" You can rot in a hole and die for all I care." Yuffie said without even looking at him.  
  
" My lady, you are my empress, I would follow you into hell to protect you." Loki said seriously,  
  
"Okay, but if we make it out of this, we are going to have to get you a life." Yuffie said with a grin.  
  
" It's a deal." Loki said with a slight smile.  
  
" Well everyone ready? Good. Let's ride" Yuffie said, and as one they all took off into the city. ............................................................................................................  
  
The general could see the four invaders heading towards the city. With a grim smile he commanded the tanks to get into position.  
  
In about five seconds the tanks were ready. The general took a moment to savor the moment. He turned to one of the soldiers. "Fire when ready." ............................................................................................................  
  
They were halfway to the city when the tanks began to move. It was time for phase one of her plan. Grabbing her COM system she yelled "Ok do it now!"  
  
As one all the mages cast Quake 3. The ground beneath the tanks crumbled from beneath them as they fired. Half their shots took out their own troops. The other half hitting the ground a hundred feet away from anything. Yuffie and Tifa rode right through the remains of the tank and crashed through the front door of the mansion.  
  
Shade and Loki leaped off their bikes and began to fight. Behind them all the troops charged into the city.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
The general was furious. This was not how a battle was supposed to be waged. These people were supposed to be dead. He could see the two females head into the mansion. Single-mindedly he charged after them. No one would disturb the manor. He would kill those who defied that decree himself. ............................................................................................................  
  
Vincent's eyes shot open as the shockwave of the explosions hit the house. Gasping for air he felt incredible pain coursing through his chest. He lifted his head off the table and three thick tubes pumping into it. He weakly lifted his clawed hand and tried to pull them out.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You pull those out, they take your heart with them." Moebius said, silently cursing the fools outside for interrupting the process.  
  
" What is going on?" Vincent growled as he tried to transform.  
  
" Oh just your transition into the realm of shadows. Oh and don't bother trying to do that little demon thing. You do and the veins won't be able to get out, and if they can't get out, then they will kill you to get out."  
  
Vincent couldn't comprehend what this creature was saying; all he could do was growl in pain, while the beast laughed.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Cursing Tifa crashed into the wall of the mansion. She had never been that good at driving motorcycles, and was lucky that she had made it this far. Not far ahead of her Yuffie also crashed. The two girls got up, and rushed downstairs. As the got to the stairway they saw a strange creature. It seemed to be made out of the shadows themselves.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Tifa whispered.  
  
"Why the hell are you asking me?" Yuffie whispered back.  
  
" So what should we do?"  
  
"A random burst of violence works for me." Yuffie answered, and the two girls charged the creature. Unfortunately, every blow they delivered went right through it. The creature responded by sending a fireball right at Yuffie. The blast sent Yuffie flying through one of the walls.  
  
While Yuffie was lying in a heap on the floor, the shadow beast engulfed Tifa. It was like being covered in plastic bag. She couldn't break free, and was running out of air. Flailing helplessly Tifa was on the verge of blacking out. The creature seemed so focused on killing Tifa it didn't see Yuffie raise and cast a fire spell.  
  
The flames forced the creature off Tifa and it fled back several feet. Yuffie ran to her friend.  
  
"Tifa you alright?"  
  
"Been better. Have any ideas?  
  
"One do you have a cure materia?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yeah one why?"  
  
"Just give it to me alright."  
  
"Fine here." Tifa said handing the green orb to her.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Yuffie said, as she took a knife and stabbed it into the orb. Then like a grenade she chucked it at the beast.  
  
In a second the orb exploded with curative energies dissolving the beast into nothingness.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tifa asked surprised.  
  
"The creature was a ghost or something. Healing energies kill ghosts remember?" Yuffie gasped.  
  
" Well that was our only cure spell." Tifa lamented.  
  
"Then we'll just have to........" Yuffie didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because an explosion erupted around them sender Tifa flying one direction, and Yuffie down the stairs. ............................................................................................................  
  
The general smiled as he watched the older of the two targets rise. He walked to her making no effort to hide his presence. The girl got up quickly and faced him. The foolish child seemed to think she had a chance of survival. The girl looked at him, her face unable to mask her shock.  
  
"Oh god Barret? What's happened to you?" The girl asked in a small voice.  
  
Rather than answering the general unloaded an entire clip into her gut. ............................................................................................................  
  
Yuffie landed in a heap at he bottom of the stairs, the metal railing impaling itself into her shoulder. The pain was incredible. It felt like her whole body had been inside a blender. She could vaguely make out Vincent's head lying on a table, and some other presence standing over him.  
  
" Vincent! Vincent help please!" Yuffie screamed, trying to get his attention. Instead she only managed to draw one of the shadow creatures to her. Unable to move, she could only wait for the creature to end her life.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Can you see how many people die because of you?" Moebius whispered into Vincent's ear. "Oh you can't? Well let me show you." And with a flick of his wrist he sent images into Vincent's eyes.  
  
Vincent could see all of it. Yuffie lying on the ground, Tifa bleeding to death, hundreds of soldiers dying every second. It was all too much. He could not be the cause of this much death.  
  
"No, this won't happen." Vincent growled as he slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"What are you doing? Get back on the table before I kill you myself." Moebius roared.  
  
"No. No one is going to die except for you!!" Vincent yelled as a tornado of wind engulfed both of them.  
  
The wind spun around them knocking down many of the walls in the basement. Vincent screamed in pain, anger, and release, as a torrent of energy poured out of his body into the wind.  
  
With a final yell he extended both arms and sent the wind blowing in all directions. As the wind left him it poured over Moebius and his black veins, and dissolved the ghost maker into tiny motes of green life.  
  
The healing energy poured over every living creature in the city. Those who a minute ago had been on deaths door, were now perfectly healthy.  
  
Tifa found her wounds healing at an incredible rate, the general fell to his knees in pain, as he passed out. Yuffie watched as the shadow creature dissolved into ash. The pole pinning her down erupted into a thousand green motes, and Yuffie pulled herself up without any pain. She ran to Vincent, but couldn't get close as the wind continued to stream from his body.  
  
Moments later the wind died down and Vincent collapsed onto all fours gasping for air. Yuffie rushed to help him, but a flash of green light erupted around him, and Yuffie was almost certain that she saw Aeris cradle his head in her arms. This only lasted a moment however, for when the light faded Vincent was gone. Leaving Yuffie alone in the basement.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a lot to take in, and I hope you didn't mind the length of this chapter. This might seem large, but keep in mind this is just a prelude to the bigger battles that are coming. Oh and I know that I have abandoned most of the Avalanche members for a while now, I am truly sorry about this, but I needed time to focus on introducing my new characters. Avalanche will soon meet up again, in my later chapters. I also would like to personally thank Some of my reviewers who have been reviewing this story since I started it. Thank you very much Kimmie3, Highwaywoman, and Jenza1202. Without you guys I never would have made it this far. Thank you again for providing me a lot of encouragement to continue this little story of mine. It's hard to believe that I have been writing this story for a year. I only hope it will continue to get better. So thank you all for reading and please review. 


End file.
